Chain Letter
by Rabid Chibi Squirrels Inc
Summary: [Complete!] A curse has been brought about for many years, killing anyone who is in the way of its wrath. Now the Reikai Tantei, along with four new recruits, must face it. RR
1. The Beginning

**Chain Letter**

**I'm redoing the story because the first couple chapters were kinda...y'know? So, here's Chain Letter, revised!**

Chapter 1: The Legend

There once was a little girl named Chelsey McCann. She was a quiet, sweet girl who loved her parents. But one day, her father attempted to kill her, because she had a dreadful secret. She then vowed that when she did die, that she would bestow a curse on her family, until they, too, suffered and died at her hands.

The little McCann girl was found dead, drowned and beaten. The father was charged with murder of his daughter and sentanced to twelve years in prison. The mother continued to live on the farm, but was suffering from evil and deadly hallucinations, and was found washed up on shore three months after her husbands sentance.

The police assumed that Mother McCann had committed suicide, having gone crazy after the death of her daughter and the inprisonment of her husband. But that was far from the truth…

Japan, 2004

The young man wiped sweat from his face and looked at the car in front of his. A nice silver Farari (sorry, but I don't know anything about cars, I just go for what looks good.) sat in his driveway, polished up nicely. He put the car polish away in his garage and took the rubber band out of his hair. His ruby-red locks fell carelessly down his back and his emerald eyes shimmered in the afternoon sun.

"Shuichi!" a young woman called from the house. The man looked at her. "Yes Mother?"

"Did you finish up on your new car? It looks nice!" his mother complimented. Kurama smiled. "Thank you. It's my baby." he said, patting the hood.

She went back inside the house and began cooking. Kurama sat out on his knees, inspecting the car, for the longest time. There was a black blur and a displacement of air and a short man in a black cloak appeared in front of him. Kurama smiled. "Hi Hiei."

Hiei looked at the car. "What is this thing? Some new torture device Yomi had you build?" he asked.

Kurama chuckled. "Nope. My new car. A ningen (that means human) mode of transportation. I just bought it." Just then, Hiei grinned. Kurama swallowed hard. Hiei never grins, he thought.

"Let's test it out…" Hiei said, running his finger along the rim of the hood. Kurama then smirked. "Okay, but no trashing it."

**Okay, that was chapter 1, with the author's note revised! Review please. Here's the Spoiler:**

_What will happen when Kurama gets behind the wheel of his new car for the very first time? And what's wrong with Hiei? Is it even real?_

**Alright, there you go. The answers lie ahead in the next chapter, so press the little button on the lower right-hand section of your computer screen and get on with the story!**


	2. Hot Ride Goes Horribly Wrong

**Chain Letter**

**Hello, again. Once, again, yes, revising is going on, so enjoy the story. And please review!**

Chapter 2: A Hot New Ride Goes Horribly Wrong

"Let's test it out…" Hiei said, running his finger along the rim of the hood. Kurama smirked. "Alright, Hiei. But no trashing it." They both climbed into the front seats of the Ferrari. Kurama buckled himself and looked at Hiei.

"You need a seat belt."

"Hn. I don't need anything."

"Hiei, you need a seat belt or no ride." Kurama stared at Hiei intently. Hiei sighed and put on the seatbelt. Kurama chuckled again. "You also need to sit down on the seat."

Hiei glared at Kurama. "Don't tell me what I need to do, baka." But Hiei did sit down.

Kurama put the key in the ignition and the motor roared. Hiei's eyes widened and Kurama smirked. He put the car in gear and they zoomed out of the driveway. They were speeding about 45 down the street (I don't know about you, but I think that's fast…I think…) and came to a red light. Kurama gently put his foot on the break…until Hiei slammed his foot down on Kurama's, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

They ran the light, which led to a dead end…which ended in a cliff. "You're going to pay, Kurama!" Hiei hissed. "You're going to die, along with all of your little friends!" Hiei's voice took on that of a little girl's. "Then we can all play together with my other victims!"

The car veered off the road and over the side of the cliff. Kurama screamed and Hiei laughed maniacally as the car somersaulted into the inky black darkness.

Kurama sat up in bed screaming. He was in a cold sweat and he held his chest. He felt his heart beating hard in his cage of ribs and sighed. "Just a bad dream…" he muttered to himself. "But why was it so real?"

**Dun Dun Duuuuuun! That's Chapter 2! Here's the Spoiler!**

_In the next chapter, Kurama recieves a mysterious (yet cheesy because I couldn't think of anything) riddle that he must solve. What'll happen when he goes to see Koenma? Find out by clicking that little button there!_


	3. The Strange Email

**Chain Letter**

**Revising is still going on. So, I'll get you guys to the story! Here you go. Review nicely, no flames, and Potato!**

Chapter 3: Meanings, Riddles, and a Strange E-Mail

Koenma was working busily in his office when…okay, actually, he was taking a nap on his desk…when the door to his office flew open. In came Botan with a very scared looking Kurama. He ran up to Koenma's desk, bowed, and shook his shoulder.

"Koenma, sir." he whispered.

No answer.

"Koenma!" Kurama said a bit louder. Still Koenma slept on. This made Kurama agitated. "KOENMA, YOU LAZY BABY!" he yelled. This woke Koenma with a start.

"Kurama! I should fire you for calling me a lazy bum!" Koenma yelled back. "I didn't call you a bum, just listen to what I have to say!" Kurama replied. Koenma was silent.

Kurama took a deep breath. "I think I had a vision." he said.

"What was it about?" Koenma asked. Kurama sighed. "I'm not sure. The vision was that I was in my new Ferrari–"

"Is it shiney!" Koenma asked, hopefully.

Kurama's spirits seemed to brighten. "Yes it is! And it's got…Wait a second! That's off subject!"

"So?"

"AAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! Koenma! Look, in my dream, Hiei came and said we should take it out for a spin. Then I tried to stop at a red light, but Hiei slammed his foot on mine and we sped off a cliff. Than Hiei said that everyone in the Tantei would die along with some girl's other victims. But he sounded like he was possessed."

"How's that?"

Kurama glared at Koenma. "Because he was talking in a little girl's voice."

Both were silent for a while. "Kurama. I'm not exactly sure what it could mean, but you need not worry about it now. I'll get Ogre to look it up and we'll see if we can dig out more clues." Koenma reassured him.

"Thank you, Koenma-sir." Kurama bowed and exited back to Ningenkai.

In The Ningenkai…

Kurama sat at his desk, pondering what his dream could mean. He decided not to worry about it, like Koenma said, and went on and checked his E-mail. In there he found various fan letters and girls wanting to date him. He saw his Bulk Mail and there were about 453 letters saying one message, "Spiff up your house for 78 dollars a month!"

He saw one from Yusuke and opened it. It read, "Hey, Fox-Boy! Been wondering what you've been doing over the summer vacation. My Mom's gotten drunk for 16 days, a new record. I bet you've been keeping up with your studies, so I figured I'd ask you a riddle I can't figure out. There are 8 fish in the sea. How many drown? Stupid, huh? But my Mom's friend asked me to do it cuz she's lazy. Anyway, respond as soon as you get this! – Urameshi Yusuke"

Kurama chuckled and constructed a new Email to Yusuke saying that no fish would drown seeing as fish have gills. Then he spotted something that seemed unusual to him. There was an E-mail from someone named Chelsey M.

He opened it and it read, "Kurama. You got my vision. I've been watching your friends and you for some time now. You will fall, youko. And I'll make you my bestest friend in Hell! Then we can all play together and be very happy…"

Kurama gasped and printed out the mail. He immediately deleted the one of the computer and put the copy in an envelope.

That night he laid on the bed, and tried so hard not to dream…

**Yay, Chapter 3 has been revised! Happy days! Alrighty, review. Here's the spoiler!**

_Four new people are coming to aid the Spirit Detectives. Where are they going, and what'll they do when they get there? Find out in the next chapter!_


	4. The Fearsome Foursome

**More revising, yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, Sora or Sahara. I do own Kitsune (me) and Kaonashi, the human form of NoFace.**

Chapter 4: The Fearsome Foursome

Yusuke looked through his emails, suddenly spotting Kurama's response to his question. Then he saw another Email. It was also signed from Kurama, so he opened it and read.

Yusuke,

I've been to Koenma, and he's telling me not to worry, but I am worrying because I have a huge problem. I had a dream, and it scared the freaking hell out of me, but anyways, I went to see Koenma and he told me not to worry about it, but then I got an Email from some Chelsey M. person and it didn't have a returning Email address, and it said that I'd gotten her vision and that we'll all die. I hope I'm not going insane. Anyways, I have to go. I need to think about all this, but I'm just telling you because I don't know who to tell. Thank you, Yusuke.

Kurama

Yusuke was confused. "Uh-huh..." Then he saw another Email...

With Kurama...

He paced back and forth in his bedroom. Suddenly, the phone rang. He answered. "Hello?"

"Kuraaaamaaaaaaa..." a voice hissed on the other end.

Kurama's heartbeat quickened. "Who is this..." He held the phone in a death-grip.

"You know who it is, youko..."

"What do you want from me!" he nearly yelled into the phone.

"Do you like games? I thought we could play a game together...just you and me..."

"What are you talking about? Who is this!"

"Dark and dank...water in a well...blood on the walls...The scent of death hangs in the air...A mother who loves a child wouldn't give her up, would she? But what if your father gave you up...to death..."

"Stop talking in riddles! Answer me, who are you!

"You have three weeks to figure it out. If you don't...you lose..."

"Lose what? What are you talking about! Three weeks for what! Tell me!"

"You're friends will dieeeeee..."

And the phone hung up.

He quickly logged onto his video player mail for the computer. He had to talk to Yusuke, now!

Yuske saw another mail and clicked it. He'd been freaked out with what he'd seen before, but this next one looked like it was from Kurama. He clicked on it and a screen popped up on the computer. It flickered to life and Kurama's head filled the image. "Yusuke, I just got a call from the girl!"

Kurama was clearly distressed. "Yeah, I got an Email, too. Probably some punk making prank calls, I wouldn't worry about it."

"No, Yusuke! The girl said you'd all die!"

Yusuke's phone rang. "I'll be right back, I should answer that."

"NO, Yusuke, don't! It's her! I swear it's her! Don't pick it up! She'll ask you to a game! I have three weeks to figure it out!"

Yusuke turned back to the computer. "Figure what out?"

"That's what I want to know! But she hung up before I could ask! Yusuke, for your sake and mine, don't answer the phone!"

"But I have to--"

"DON'T!"

There was a soft BEEP and the voice recorder turned on. "Hey, this is Yusuke. You've got some nerve callin' my house, so get yer message over with!" and that message was followed by another soft tone.

There was a sharp hiss. "Yusssuuukeeeeee...you'll dieeeeeee...and we'll all have fun here with me...I asked your friend a riddle, and the same applies to you. Three weeks, Yusuke. Three weeeeeeeeeekkksssssss..."

The message ended and another screen popped up on Yusuke's computer, with Koenma answering. "Yusuke, Kurama, you two need to round up Kuwabara and Hiei and four other people. You are going to another tournament."

"WHAAAT!" both teens replied, almost simultaneously.

"In fact, all four of you get here now. To my office. I'll need to explain this to you." And Koenma's head disappeared.

Kurama and Yusuke were silent for a while now. "I'll find Hiei, you get Kuwabara. We'll try to see if Koenma's found anything out about this Chelsey person." And Kurama's head disappeared as well.

Yusuke turned off his computer and bolted out the door.

In Koenma's office, the four boys of Team Urameshi sat down in the oh-so-comfy seats in front of Koenma's desk. Koenma himself, paced in front of them, in full adult form.

"This situation troubles me, boys." he told them. "You have some serious trouble here. You have been demanded--note: DEMANDED, not requested or simply asked for, DEMANDED--to appear in the next Four Worlds Tournament. You have no choice but to enter."

"Koenma, this doesn't make any sense! We just got back from the Makai Tournament (A/N: This story takes place about three years after the Dark Tournament, and I have no clue of what happens from then on because I don't get the anime channel anymore, so I'll just say they just came back from the Makai Tournament.), and we already have to go to another tournament?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, binky-breath, and Kurama and I have a dilemma, too!" Yusuke said. "We both got phone calls saying we'd die! What was all that about?"

Koenma looked hard at the team. "Yes, I've looked into it, and I have bad news for the both of you." Koenma took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I've gotten Ogre to do research on this Chelsey girl. She was an eleven year old girl who lived in England about four years ago. She was found at the bottom of a well, beaten and drowned, and her father was charged with murder, though, somehow, he got away with twelve years in prison. Shortly after her death, her mother died. After that, her father died in prison, and here's the security tape of what had happened."

Koenma held up a tape and popped it into the VCR. The screen was divided into four parts. In the lower left corner was the jail cell where a man was being held. The rest were the different hallways leading to his cell. On one wall of the hall way was a door. Koenma pointed to it.

"That door led to a stairway. Watch." he explained.

The door didn't open, but a black substance seeped through the bottom crack, then rose and took on the shape of a person. Then there was a little girl walking down the hallway really slowly. She disappeared in the upper left corner and reappeared in the lower right corner, walking down the corridor away from the camera. Again, she disappeared and reappeared in the upper right corner, then disappeared again. In the man's jail cell, he began to freak out, then the girl appeared again. Then the man died and the girl turned to look at the camera. But a corpse's stare held them. Then the girl disappeared again. Then all the screens went black.

Team Urameshi stared in puzzlement at the screen, awaiting the next scene.

Suddenly, two large, white eyes appeared on the screen, making everyone else jump.

"Holy sh--!" Kuwabara began, but we're not gonna say what he said because you can probably figure it out.

Then there was a low growl, like an animal. And finally, the screen went blank. The TV turned off and the tape popped out.

"That was new..." Koenma said softly.

"What?" Yusuke asked. "What do you mean, 'that was new'?"

Koenma turned to them. "That last part never happened before. I've watched the tape about a million times, but that had never happened. Anyway, you're the only ones who could see what had really happened. The humans just thought father McCann had died of a heart attack. The girl was obvously a spirit."

"So, what about this tournament?" Hiei asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"Yes, the tournament starts in four weeks, so you have three weeks to figure that riddle out and then one week to train. Yusuke, Kurama, you two are cursed, I'm afraid. But, luckily, we've found some people who can help. They've dealt with Chelsey before. This curse has gone on for four years, and it's killed many people. Mostly just random victems." Koenma pressed a buzzer and the doors opened. There were four silhouettes standing there, and they began to approach the desk.

Three were girls, and the last was a man.

The first girl looked to be about 16 and had waist high black hair with silver ends and golden eyes. She had nine fox tails and pointed elfin ears and had long claw-like nails. She was very pretty, and wore dark camoflauge army pants, black and white Converse All-Star high tops, a black shirt with the words "Role Model" in silver print. She had about five piercings in each ear: two silver hoops on each ear, one pair of silver studs, a black feather dangling from a chain on her right ear, a dark blueish purple crystal hanging fron a chain in her left ear, and two, inch-long ear-cuffs. Two foot-long, silver chains dangled from her pants, and her wore a black wrist band with holes and silver chains criss-crossing through them on her right wrist. She also had a crystal clenched between a silver dragon's claw on a silver chain around her neck. She carried a katana with a gold-embroidered hilt strapped to her back, a couple of silver daggers, a pair of silver sais, two long battle knives (like the ones Legolas uses in Lord of the Rings) and a bow and quiver of arrows hanging at her sides, and carried a monk's staff.

The second girl looked about 19 and had long black hair with red bangs and red ends, and silver eyes. She had black angel wings protruding from her back. She was also very pretty. She wore jeans and a black shirt that read, "Don't Mess With A Pissed Off Cat" and black sneakers. She wore a black choker necklace with a deep purple crystal on it, a couple of earings in each ear, had three swords hanging by her side. She also had a pair of sais and a couple of daggers strapped to her sides and her gaze was cold and steely.

The last girl seemed about 16 also, and had middle-of-her-back length blonde hair with black bangs and ends. She had two black panda ears on her head and wore a white shirt with a monkey on it, saying "Monkey see, monkey do." and jeans as well. She didn't have any piercings or weapons other than a staff and seemed completely innocent. She was really pretty, but seemed really shy.

The man looked 17 and had dark brown hair to his shoulders and brown eyes. He wore jeans and an open, button-down, blue plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to above his elbows, and his chest was bare. They couldn't see it, but on his right arm was a cross tatoo and on his left arm was a small skull in flames. He had two necklaces: one was a cross, the other was a simple black stone and a boy's high school ring with a black stone in the center. He wore navy blue and grey sneakers and had no weapons at all.

"Team Urameshi, meet Kitsune, Sahara, Sora, and Kaonashi. They were Spirit Detectives assigned the case of Chelsey McCann." Koenma introduced. They all shook hands, except for Hiei, who merely turned his head slightly, aknowlegding them.

The girl with the fox tails spoke first. "I'm Kitsune, I'm a fox demon, dog demon, dragon and human rolled into one. I'm about 5000 years old, and this is my half breed form. These are my best girlfriends, Sahara and Sora, and my boyfriend, Kaonashi."

The guy spoke up next. "I'm about 250...somewhere around there. What I am is a spirit...like a greed spirit, but she reformed me and I adopted this form. What I really was, was lonely, so she was kinda my first friend, after Chihiro, of course."

"Yeah, but some friend she turned out to be. She dumped you on Zeniba--that kind old woman, bless her soul--and left you there, didn't even say goodbye!" Kitsune said.

The girl with angel's wings said, "I'm Sahara, I'm 1/2 dark angel and 1/2 vampire. I'm 316 years old. I'm princess of the Southern Lands of Makai, and I turn half angel by day, vampire by night. See my eyes," she said, pointing to her eyes, "they are like a mood indicator, and silver is neutral."

"You live where Yomi rules, don't you?" Kurama asked. Sahara nodded.

"Yeah, but I live in a secluded group of royals. It wasn't until 200 years ago that Yomi took over my lands."

"I'm Sora," the last girl said, "I'ma panda demon and I'm 300 years old. Kitsune and Sahara were my first real friends, we've been together for 200 years. They're my best friends!"

Team Urameshi noticed certain characteristics about each person. Sahara was kind of cold and ruthless on the outside, but they noticed inside, she was a caring person. Kitsune had a real mood swing problem, and was mostly hyper. Sora was really shy, but spoke her mind with confidence. And Kaonashi did seem like a bit of a drifter and lonely, but he was working on fixing that now that he'd had his friends with him.

"So," Sahara said, "McCann girl cursed you both, eh?"

Yusuke and Kurama nodded. "She said some kind of riddle, and it didn't make sense to me." Kurama said, then recited the riddle.

Kitsune nodded, "We'd better get to work." She turned and left the room. The others were silent for a moment, then there was a short, "Are you coming, or what?" from the other side of the door, and they all followed her out.

"Where are we going?" Kuwabara asked.

"To England. That's where the McCann girl lived, after all." Sora said. They turned down another hallway and made their way to a portal. They stepped through and came out on the other side to see a pasture. Green fields and hills and trees were everywhere.

"This place looks like farmland," Kuwabara said. They began walking.

"That's what it was, before Chelsey died and cursed the land," Sahara responded. "Since Chelsey died, things began to go strange. The people suffered from strange illnesses, cattle and livestock began to die off."

"Then her mother died, and then her father," Sora continued, "The few people remaining found they couldn't leave this land. Chelsey had made a barrier around the village, similar to kekkai barriers, but much stronger,"

"The people had found out about the demon world and began to pray for a way to stop the madness." Kaonashi said, "Finally, they called us."

"We did what we could to help them, but when we'd thought we'd cured this curse, we found out it'd gotten stronger. The entire village is destroyed and all the people are dead. We're warning you, we know where Chelsey's spirit is. It's in the heart of the destroyed village, but she's protected by unholy forces. These forces are the likes of which you've never faced. It'll be tricky, and we have a limited amount of time. But we'll have to do it," Kitsune finished.

"How long did it take you to help those people?" Yusuke asked.

"Two years, but even then it wasn't enough. We'd had a tough time fighting off the evil in the city, but we'd found out it only grew stronger," Kaonashi told them. "After we'd left, we had to train harder, fight harder, discipline ourselves severely, and that took two more years. We'd just gotten out of training when we were summoned by Koenma."

"So," Kuwabara asked, "Just what exactly is this Chelsey's plans?"

"Oh, she'll wipe out the world," Kitsune said.

"Oh, the old 'wipe out the world' ploy," Kuwabara grumbled.

They made their way through the pasture to a hill overlooking the village. It was wrecked, dull and grey. It was as if someone had dropped an atomic bomb on it.

"That's it," Kitsune said, pointing to the village, "That's where Chelsey's spirit resides. She's protected by the dead, the villagers and victems she killed. And, by coming into this unholy place, we all are apparently cursed."

"What!" everyone but Kitsune shouted. She covered her ears.

"Jeez, not so loud! My ears are sensitive!" she said.

"Kitsune, why didn't you tell us we were all gonna be cursed when we came back?" Sahara asked.

"Because I didn't find out until now, Sahara," Kitsune responded, "You know I have a strong sixth sense, but this place is so...yik! The air...smells of rotting corpses and blood...death...You know how sensitive I am to death."

"Can you provide us with protection?" Sora asked.

"What? With one of my spells? I guess I could, but it won't be as strong in this place. There are so many church temples and such, my powers won't be as strong. If we encounter the living body of a priest, I'll be of no use to you with magic." the she-fox replied.

"What are you talking about?" Hiei asked. Kitsune turned to the others.

"That's a kitsune's weakness. Religion. Even though as a human, I'm catholic, if I were to go to church as a demon, my powers would be useless. Priests and monks and the like are able to cancel out a kitsune's illusions." she explained.

"Well," Yusuke said, "we'd better get down there and find our way to...um...what are we looking for again?"

"YUSUKE, LOOK OUT!"

Yusuke turned in time to see...

**Me turning off the computer! lol, just kidding. That last part's a CLIFFHANGER! What's going to happen when the eight travelers go deep into the city and fight the living dead? Only I know! REVIEW PLEASE! I'd like to know what you thought. You can even be anonymous or not logged in! Please review. So here's the spoiler. SPOILER GO!**

_Team Urameshi has just met the Spirit Detectives Kitsune, Sahara, Sora, and Kaonashi, who were apparently assigned the task of defeating the curse of Chelsey McCann four years ago. Now they travel deep within the city, seeking the secrets of the riddle given to them. But when they come face-to-face with a troop of zombie warriors, the eightsome find themselves in a tighter pickle than intended. Don't miss out on the next episode of..._

_**Yu-Yu-Hakusho: Chain Letter!**_


	5. City of the Dead

**Kitsune: Wow, I just finished the fourth chapter, so I'm working on the next. Chapter five is up!**

**Sahara: Woah, you're on a roll! Two fanfics in one day? You're also doing them ahead of time so you can upload them at school. Have you finally realized you want to make them for fun?**

**Kitsune: I am making them for fun, but I want people to read them as well. I mean, all this hard work for nothing? I don't think so!**

**Sahara: You have to learn to have fun once in a while. I write fanfics for the pure pleasure of writing, not because I want people to read them and think they're great.**

**Kitsune: Whatever. Anyways, I gonna try to make a new fanfic series thingy. I don't really know what to call it. But hopefully I can make it make sense. Right now with this story, I'm just making it up as I go along. So, Sahara, would you please say the disclaimer?**

**Sahara: Sure. Kitsune does not own the YYH characters, me or Sora. She does not also own Chelsey McCann. She got that character from a real chain letter she'd gotten on her Quizilla account. Her quizilla name is kitsunefoxgirl and mine is AnGlEoFdArKnEsS2005. She also doesn't own any lines she might have taken from movies like Thirteen Ghosts, she's just using them.**

**Kitsune: Ya know what, you're really good at making disclaimers.**

**Sahara: That's because you just say random things.**

**Kitsune: Fuzzy monkeys will blow up the sun!**

**Sahara: I rest my case. Read and review for her so she can make more chapters. And no flames.**

**Kitsune: That would be much appreciated, onegai. Arigato gozimasu!**

Chain Letter

Chapter 5: City of the Dead!

"YUSUKE, LOOK OUT!" Kurama called out.

Yusuke turned in time to see a horde of zombies rushing at them from the western side of the hill, opposite of the village.

"HOLY SH--!" Kuwabara screamed, and again we blank out his words!

Kurama brought out his rose whip and slashed the front line, but more rushed in. Kuwabara shot a blast of his spiritual energy at the approaching danger, and knocked out about forty-two. Yusuke shot his Spirit Shotgun attack and wiped out another fifty. There were about a hundred and fifty more left. Hiei stepped forward and shot his ultimate Black Dragon Wave attack. The dragon split into three and knocked out the rest of the zombies.

The four teens not part of Team Urameshi stood back and smiled. They then huddled together for a group discussion.

"They're really powerful, they'd be really good in the tournament." Sora said.

"Yeah, but the problem is, that we have right now to think about the curse. If they don't make it out of here alive, there won't be a tournament for them to go to." Kitsune said back.

"We don't exactly have a team, either. We need four more people to be a team, and we're powerful, too," Kaonashi added.

"So, shall we tell them about our powers?" Sora asked.

"No, let's let them figure it out for themselves. When we fight, they'll see what we're capable of," Sahara whispered.

"They never really told us about themselves, either. We only told them what they saw. Not about our powers, and we now know about thei're powers, but not really about them." Kaonashi said.

"What do you think, Kitsune?" Sahara asked.

"Well, one's human, I can tell that right away. That oaf, Kuwabara. Two are like half and half. Yusuke's half human and half demon." she replied.

"Yeah, I've heard about Yusuke! He's the ancestoral son of King Raizen, so he's got demon blood in his veins. Now that's power." Sora said.

"Yeah, well, I know a lot about that Hiei. Forbidden Child, and all. But that Kurama...I feel like I know him somewhere, he's part human...and I can smell fox blood in him." Kitsune said.

"What do you mean, you know him from somewhere?" Sahara asked.

"He seems so familiar, like I've met him before."

"Hey, you guys, whatcha talkin' about?" Yusuke's voice interrupted. The foursome looked up to see dead bodies on the ground and the Urameshi Team standing triumphantly, with weapons in hand.

"Why didn't you guys help?" Kuwabara asked.

Kaonashi shrugged one shoulder. "You guys looked like you could handle it by yourselves. But this was nothing compared to what lies in the village. This wasn't even a preliminary round."

They made their way towards the village, encountering a few wandering dead along the way. They came to the city gates, old and rickety. They entered the city and began walking. They were near a fountain surrounded by huts and houses. Kitsune stopped them.

"What is it?" Kurama asked. Kitsune pointed. In front of them was another troop of 400 zombies. Behind them, the fountain water was red. Blood. A heavy energy clung to the air, became stronger by the fountain.

"The fountain's a source of energy for these creatures!" Sora said, "That's probably why there's so many!"

"Well," Yusuke said, "We'll just have to take out that fountain."

Kaonashi held him back. "Let us take care of this."

The other four teens stepped up. "Alright, Sora, you take the hundred on the right. Kaonashi, hundred on the left. Kitsune, hundred in the back, and I'll take the hundred in front." Sahara shouted.

"Right!" They all said simultaneously. Kaonashi put his hands together, spread open, so Kitsune could put her foot in them. He lifted her and she jumped into the crowd of zombies, getting her katana ready. Sahara, Sora and Kaonashi all rushed at the corpses in different directions, following Sahara's orders.

Kaonashi was fighting them in hand-to-hand combat, knocking out three at a time. He made a roundkick and took out another, which knocked down four more. Another right hook took out five. He jumped and crushed one's skull. He ripped the head off one, and slammed it into another. He was tearing them apart, piece by piece. He karate chopped one, kicked one between the legs, and slit open one's throat with his hand.

Sora was busy taking apart the zombies with her staff. At one end of her staff was a sharp blade, the weapon was called a ban-ryu. She jumped, slammed the pole into a zombie's head, then spun it around and around, knocking down ten zombies at a time. When the corpse on the end of her ban-ryu was off, she stuck it into one's chest, threw it over her head into the other crowds of walking dead, and slit another's throat, decapitating them.

Kitsune was fighting with her sword, slashing and guarding. Ten fell. Thirteen more came in their place. She sheathed her katana and brought out her sais, sticking them effectively into the zombie's chests. She brought out her daggers, throwing them into one's eyes, another's heart, another one's crotch. She gripping one by the handle and slit one's throat. When she was out of daggers, she brought out her long knives, slicing any which way, the last zombie in her path made a grab for her, but she disappeared. The zombie looked around stupidly, until Kitsune reappeared behind him and cut off him head, then kicked it into Sahara's crowd, hitting another one in the head, knocking off that head, and the bodies walked into each other, then fell down, dead.

Sahara was using all three of her swords to outdo the rest of her pack of zombies. She sliced, three fell, sliced again, ten more gone, jumped and came down with the sword, fifteen turned to powder. She saw one take off it's head and throw it at her, but she held her sword like a bat and swung and the head bounced off at an angle, hitting another zombie in the face. Thirteen zombies now crowded around her, grabbed her, held her arms, legs. Her swords were out of her hands (and mouth), lying useless on the ground. One zombie leaned into her neck and tried to take a bite, until Sahara got pissed and flames exploded around her, burning the zombies to ashes.

The last zombie was killed by Kaonashi, but not until he got scratched on his arm. He cried out in pain, and stuck his hand into the zombie's chest, pulled out it's heart and threw it on the ground. The body dropped.

Kitsune rushed over to Kaonashi, inspecting the wound. "You're hurt."

"It's a scratch, nothing more. I'm fine," he replied. Kitsune looked at him in the eyes, raised one eyesbrow skeptically. "I'm fine." he assured her.

Team Urameshi felt their jaws drop. These four people were very skilled in fighting. They walked over to them. Kitsune was bandaging Kaonashi's wound, Sora was wiping the blood off her ban-ryu, and Sahara was taking care of the fountain. She sent a blast of blackness at the fountain and it exploded. The water lost it's red color, instead, seeped out of the fountain to rest at their feet.

"You guys are really good fighters," Yusuke said.

"Thanks, you guys are, too," Sora replied.

Sahara turned to Kitsune. "Where are the other fountains?"

"Other fountains?" Hiei asked.

Sahara nodded. "There are more. I know the history of this village better than anyone. Before we can reach Chelsey, we have to destroy those fountains. They are what gives the zombies their strength. And be careful, zombies are the least of our problems in this city. There are much worse things." She turned back to Kitsune. "Use your power. Tell us where the other fountains and shrines are so we can destroy them."

Kitsune rubbed her temples and groaned.

Sora looked at her. "Is it bad today?"

"Bad isn't the word. Insane seems more appropriate. It's like she's breathing down my neck. It's my opinion that we get out of here, now." Kitsune said.

"We can't do that, you know that. We have to get rid of the curse. If we don't, the world will suffer." Sahara said, then turned away.

Kitsune brought out a pack of pills, but Sahara turned back and took them away from her. "Augh!" Kitsune groaned, "I need to take off the edge!"

"You know we need you clear headed, otherwise, your power's useless. Show us where they are. Show us where she's hiding, Kitsune," Sahara said, somewhat soothingly.

Kitsune held her hand above the ground, shaking a little, looked up into Sahara's face, unsure. Sahara nodded. Kitsune took a breath and touched the ground. Images flashed before her eyes, she felt pain. Saw blood, bodies, death. She screamed and took her hand off the ground.

Team Urameshi looked at the fox demon sitting on the ground, shocked. She was screaming because she was touching the ground? What was going on?

"Son of a b--ch!" Kitsune shouted, "You said there were only 500 people living in the village that had died, there's 10,000 victems here!"

"Yeah, well, Chelsey's become too powerful. Her power had reached outside the barrier of the city and into the human and demons worlds. She's added a few victems since she died. Where were the fountains?" Sahara said.

Kitsune took another breath. Trying to relieve herself of those images. "There should be another one up ahead. We go forty feet, then turn right, then north again."

"How many more enemies are there?" Sora asked. Kaonashi nodded for support.

"Only three, but they're really powerful. And they're not zombies, either." Kitsune told them.

"If they aren't zombies, then what are they?" Kurama asked, helping her up. They walked, turned the corner, and came to the fountain.

"They aren't living, but they aren't dead. They take the lives of people without a mess. Yet they are ruthless killers since the beginning of time." Kitsune said, softly.

"No more riddles," Yusuke groaned.

"Well, well, well, what's this? Three beautiful girls and five food sources. Isn't this nice, Mikhail?" a voice said, it was calm and smooth.

"It is, Darius. We have found our mates, and we have found our food. What do you think, Nicolai?" another came, deeper, but just as smooth.

"It is a pleasant surprise. You must die now, humans..."

Ahead of them, the team saw...

**Kitsune: An icecream mountain!**

**Sahara: You wish!**

**Kitsune: Yes, I do, but I have my Pixy-Stix! All hail the Pixy Stix!**

**Sahara: -bows-**

**Kitsune: -bows-**

**Sahara: We are so insane!**

**Kitsune: Yesh, we are!**

**Sahara: Isn't that one of your words? "Yesh?"**

**Kitsune: Yesh! Review and no flames, onegai. I hope this all makes sense to you. So, let's get on with the spoiler!**

_The team has found out what the Spirit Detectives are capable of, but something new stands in their way. But with Kaonashi injured and Kitsune trying to recover from her vision, who will stop these new foes from taking the lives of Team Urameshi? Find out next time on..._

**Sahara: Yu-Yu-Hakusho: Chain Letter! Gawd, that was corny...**


	6. Vampire Troubles

**Kitsune: Hello, and welcome back to...**

**Sahara and Sora: YU-YU-HAKUSHO CHAIN LETTER!**

**Kitsune: Whoo-hoo! I can't wait!**

**Sahara: Sora is our best friend.**

**Sora: Yup! The best!**

**Kitsune: We's is bestest friendses! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer - I still don't own any part of YYH, and I still don't own Sora or Sahara. And I don't own the characters of Nicolai, Darius, or Mikhail, they were created by Christine Feehan, and will always belong to Christine Feehan. I'm just using their names and creating different characters for them. Yeah...**

**Claimer - I still own Kitsune and Kaonashi!**

Chain Letter

Chapter 6: Vampire Troubles

Ahead of them, the entire team saw three figures.

All were male. All were dressed in dark robes.

The first had golden locks cascading down his back, turning darker until his ends were a dark brown, or black. He had amber eyes as well, and they kept their gaze towards the three females in the group. He was the taller of the three, with broad shoulders and strong muscles flexing under his skin. He seemed about Kuwabara's height. He also had three slashing scars on the left side of his face, as if from an animal.

The second had straight black hair that fell only a bit past his shoulders and crimson eyes. His glare was colder than the rest. This one was a bit shorter than the first, coming to the first one's neck.

The last had wavy, dark brown hair and crimson eyes as well. His hair wasn't as long as the first two, but it was very thick. This man was only an inch shorter than the first man.

"What a pleasant surprise," the first man said, "Who are these potential blood donors, Darius?" the first man asked the third man.

The third man, whose name, apparently, was Darius, responded coldly, "They are rebels, trying to break the curse."

"We'll take the females, but you humans must die," the second one said, extending his hand to them.

"Who are you?" Yusuke asked them.

The three men snickered. The second one spoke up. "My name is Mikhail Dubrinsky. This is Nicolai DeMarco," He pointed to the first man, "and this is Darius Dubrinsky, my brother," He pointed to the third man. They grinned a fanged smile at the women.

"Vampires!" Sora exclaimed.

"I tried to tell you," Kitsune said, "But NO, you wouldn't listen to me."

"You were talking in riddles. How were we supposed to know there were vampires ahead of us?" Yusuke said.

"Shaddup!" Kitsune snapped, and held her head. Kaonashi helped her stand.

"You're weak; you can't fight. We'll take care of them," he said, turning towards the vampires. He winced and clutched his arm.

"Yeah? I'm weak? But _you're_ injured. You shouldn't fight, either." Kitsune responded.

The males of Team Urameshi stood in front of the girls. Kaonashi tried to ignore the pain and stood with them. They drew their weapons and charged. Hiei and Kurama began to attack Nicolai. Yusuke and Kuwabara were trying their best with Darius, while Kaonashi was hand-to-hand with Mikhail.

((**A/N: Okay, if you guys see this: **OO **it means we're switching Point-Of-Views. If we were focusing on Kurama, Hiei and Nicolai, **OO **means we're switching to either Kaonashi and Mikhail, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Darius, or to the girls. So, I hope that didn't confuse anybody.**))

OO

"SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke shouted, firing his spirit energy from his finger. The blast went straight for Darius, but he held out a hand. The blast stopped and circled around, heading for Kuwabara!

"What?" Yusuke exclaimed, "He's psychic!"

"SPIRIT SWORD!" The orange energy sword appeared in Kuwabara's hand. He swung the sword like a baseball bat, hitting the Spirit Gun off at a wrong angle. The energy began to head straight for...

OO

Kurama and Hiei were slashing wildly at Nicolai with their weapons. "ROSE WHIP!" The thorny green whip was now in hand. Kurama swung it in an arc, hitting Nicolai on the arm. The whip coiled around more, thorns digging into Nicolai's skin. Nicolai roared with pain.

His face went stern, but then a smirk tugged at his lips.

"Wha--?" Kurama asked.

"ART OF THE SOUL EXCHANGE! SWITCH PLACES!" Nicolai shouted. Suddenly, Kurama blinked and was on the other side, facing Nicolai, who was next to Hiei, exactly where Kurama had once been. He saw the confused expression on Hiei's face. He then felt a stinging on his arms and cried out. He looked down in horror to see his rose whip wrapped around his arms, the flails cutting deep into his skin, causing fresh blood to flow from his arms. And Nicolai was holding the smooth thorn-less end.

Nicolai gave the whip a tug, causing the thorns to go deeper into Kurama's skin. Kurama cried out in more pain, falling to his knees.

"Kurama!" Hiei cried, and leapt into the air to help his friend. But suddenly, he heard a cry of, "LOOK OUT! HIEI!" He turned in mid-air and came face-to-face with Yusuke's Spirit Gun attack. And there was no time to block it. The energy attack smashed into Hiei at full force, burning his arm, ripping the bandages off his right arm and the dragon tattoo appeared. Hiei fell down, unconscious. In a rush, the dragon flew out of Hiei, knocking into the building, causing it to come crashing down on top of...

OO

"You're going to die, pest!" Mikhail shouted, swinging his arm into Kaonashi's gut. Kaonashi recoiled, stepping back a bit, but then charged into Mikhail, getting him in his own gut and knocking him down. Mikhail got off the ground, rubbing his stomach, a smirk on his lips.

"That fox demon's real pretty," he said, looking over at the girls, "Bet I could get her to--"

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Kaonashi screamed, enraged, and kicked Mikhail in the gut again, then swung his fist and caught him in the jaw.

"What's this?" Mikhail sputtered, "Jealousy?"

Kaonashi growled.

"Sorry, but your little girlfriend is coming with me!" Mikhail pushed Kaonashi back into the wall of a building. There was a rumble and Mikhail jumped back. Kaonashi looked up in horror as the top of the building came crashing down on top of him. He was buried beneathe the rubble.

OO

Kitsune looked in horror as the building came crashing down on her boyfriend.

"KAONASHIIIIIIII!" she shrieked, and ran to help him. Sahara and Sora ran after her.

"Kitsune, wait! The vampires are still fighting!" they both shouted simultaneously.

Kitsune began to dig at the rubble, trying to see if Kaonashi had survived. "Kaonashi! Kaonashi!" she called.

Mikhail came up behind her, grabbing her gently around the waist. She kicked and screamed, trying to break loose.

"Kitsune!" Sora and Sahara shouted to their friend, and rushed to help, but the other two vampires were in their way. Darius lifted Sora and Nicolai got Sahara. All three vampires thumped them on the back of the head to stop their flailing arms and legs. They had knocked them unconscious.

Yusuke went to help Hiei and Kuwabara was trying to find Kaonashi. Kurama was trying his best to uncoil his whip and not suffer more pain. They all stared in hatred at the three vampires.

"What should we do about them, Mikhail?" Darius asked his brother.

"We'll leave them. They should die of lack of energy, and if they don't die, we'll send another horde of zombies after them. Meanwhile, we'll take these three underground. We'll use their spirit energy to fuel the curse, and when their energy is depleted," He gave a perverted smile. Team Urameshi knew what this meant.

Then vampires began to evaporate and turn into mist, along with the girls, and they drifted up into the sky and disappeared.

**Kitsune: Woah! Action! Yeah baby!**

**Sahara: Yeah, but Kitsune, we're kidnapped.**

**Kitsune: Yeah, but they're gonna save us!...I hope...**

**Sora: o.o**

**Sahara: o.o**

**Sora: I don't wanna be a vampire's bride!**

**Sahara: I'm already part vampire! Grrrr., Kitsune, if you don't make this come out good, I'll...**

**Kitsune: EEP! Sorry, Sahara, you're gonna haveta wait for the next chapter! Alrighty, spoilerness!**

_Kitsune, Sahara, and Sora have been kidnapped by the three vampires and Team Urameshi has been left to die. Kurama is trying to recover from his own weapon being used against him and has developed a grudge against Nicolai. Hiei has been knocked unconscious, will he wake up? Yusuke and Kuwabara are also having trouble finding Kaonashi in the rubble. Can Kaonashi survive? What'll happen when two of the teams friends turn against the team, while in different places? All that and more, next time on..._

**Sora and Sahara: YU-YU-HAKUSHO CHAIN LETTER!**


	7. Song That Never EndsKitsune Seduction

**Kitsune: OMG! I just finished chapter 6, so I'll work on chapter 7!**

**Sahara: Joy.**

**Sora: Alrighty...**

**Kitsune: -stuffs sugar down their throats-**

**Sora: -jumping up and down- WhEeEeEeEeE!**

**Sahara: -spinning around and around in circles- Zoom zoom zoom!**

**Kitsune: Oops, guess I gave them too much sugar...Oh well, welcome back t--**

**Sora and Sahara: Yuyuhakushochainletter!**

**Kitsune: O.o Erm...Welcome b--**

**Sora and Sahara: Yuyuhakushochainletter!**

**Kitsune: -- Wel--**

**Sora and Sahara: Yuyuhakushochainletter!**

**Kitsune: WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!**

**Sora and Sahara: -cowering in fear- Sorries...**

**Kitsune: Anyways, welcome back to...Yu-Yu-Hakusho Chain Letter! We have the next chapter done and here it is!**

**Disclaimer - I'm not even gonna say it...**

**Claimer - Same as above **

Chain Letter

Chapter 7: The Song That Never Ends and Kitsune Seduction

"Well, this is a pretty good pickle you've gotten us into, Kitsune," Sahara complained, pacing about in the cell she was in. The fox demon sat by the wall of a cave that was parrallel to the cell bars imprisoning them. One ear perked up and one eyes opened.

"Excuse me, _I_ got you into this? Since when did I get anyone into anything?" Kitsune protested, "I believe it was you, Sahara, who said we should do something contructive with our time. And it was you, Sahara, who told me to find the other fountains. So don't drag me into being blamed for where we are now!"

Right now, the three girls were locked up in a prison somewhere inside of a cave, it looked like. They didn't know how that had happened, except that when they woke up, here they were.

A couple of minutes flew by and no one said a word. They hadn't even heard form their captors.

"Sahara," Kitsune said, after a moment.

"What?"

"Nothing,"

"Oh,"

"Sahara?"

"What?"

"Nothing,"

"Grrrr..."

"...Hey, Sahara?"

"What do you want, Kitsune! Let me guess...NOTHING!"

"Uh, actually, I was gonna say...er...I forgot. Nevermind."

Sora was giggling like a maniac, watching the two. Kitsune had pointed one finger to the side of her head in thought, while her other arm supported the one she was using to point with. Sahara was clutching the prison bars, obviously frustrated by Kitsune's behaviour and them being held captive wasn't making things any easier.

"Um...Sahara?"

Sahara saighed heavily. "What is it, Kitsune?"

"I'm bored!" Kitsune exclaimed, throwing her hands up for emphasis.

"Well, then find a way to entertain yourself," Sahara said, turning back to looking at the bars.

Sora watched Kitsune for her reaction. Kitsune began humming some non-existant tune. Then the tune became a song. It was the song that never ends.

"This is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on, my friends. Somebody started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because..." Kitsune sang softly. The Sora smiled and joined in the next verse.

"This is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on, my friends. Somebody started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because..."

Sahara sighed as she gave up any hope of finding anyone. Then she heard Kitsune and Sora's voices growing louder very steadily. She smiled, remembering what it was like when it was just the three of them. Now it was the three of them again, just like old times. She helped with the song. Their voices, harmonized, filled the cave.

"This is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on, my friends. Somebody started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on, my friends. Somebody started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on, my friends. Somebody started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on, my friends. Somebody started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on, my friends. Somebody started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on, my friends. Somebody started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on, my friends. Somebody started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on, my friends. Somebody started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on, my friends. Somebody started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on, my friends. Somebody started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on, my friends. Somebody started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on, my friends. Somebody started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on, my friends. Somebody started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on, my friends. Somebody started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on, my friends. Somebody started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on, my friends. Somebody started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on, my friends. Somebody started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on, my friends. Somebody started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on, my friends. Somebody started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on, my friends. Somebody started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on, my friends. Somebody started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on, my friends. Somebody started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on, my friends. Somebody started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on, my friends. Somebody started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the..." (You get the point...)

"STOP SINGING THAT SONG!" came a trio of masculine voices. The sound boomed through the cave, louder than the girls' song. Immediately, the girls stopped singing, eyes wide in fear and shock. The huddled together, clutching each other for safety. They noticed a stairwell near the prison on their right side. Coming down the stairs, were Nicolai, Mikhail, and Darius, with stern faces.

All three men stopped in front of the prison cell. "So, which one do you guys wants?" Darius asked the other two.

"Give me the fox demon. She's real stubborn; but I'll break her easily," Mikhail stated, staring coldly at Kitsune, who swallowed hard and hid behind Sahara.

"I want the blonde one; she's a cutie." Darius said, causing Sora to blush.

"Then that leaves the last one to me," Nicolai said, staring at Sahara.

Mikhail opened the cell, causing the girls to back up. The three vampires slowly approached. Sahara frowned and stepped up.

"Sahara, what are you doing?" Kitsune whispered.

"I'll handle this, guys," the half angel replied. She reached for her swords...but they were gone! "Figures. They've de-weaponed us," Sahara muttered. She raised her hand for an attack, and black flames shot out from her palm, engulfing the three men.

"Alright Sahara!" cried Sora.

"Anyone up for fried vampire?" Kitsune said, making Sahara turn and glare. "Oops, sorry. I forgot. You're part vampire..." Sahara rolled her eyes.

They turned their attention back to the wall of flames supposedly burning the vampires bodies to crisps. When the flames died down, the girls gasped. The vampires stood there, looking extremely bored, without even a scar on them. However, their shirts had been completely burnt off.

"That can't be good," Kitsune said.

Sahara's frown deepened, and she charged, crying out as she rushed at the vampires. Nicolai locked eyes with Sahara, and the half angel began to slow down, finally coming to a stop in front of Nicolai, eyes still locked.

"What are you doing, Sahara! Attack them before they get you!" Kitsune cried out, and tried to rush at them as well, but Sora locked her arms in the crooks of Kitsune's elbows, preventing her from going any further.

Slowly, Sahara turned around, her eyes blank, but glaring at the two other girls. Slowly, she approached them.

"Sahara? What's wrong with you? Snap out of it, Sahara! Sahara!" Sora shouted, releasing Kitsune and both of them backed up further.

"You're friend has now turned into a full vampire, sweethearts," Nicolai said, smirking, "She's under my control. No one can break a vampire's mind control."

Kitsune stepped forward. "How about breaking a kitsune's mind control?"

"Hm?"

"Kitsune, be careful." Sora said, from behind the fox demon.

Kitsune stepped in front of Sahara, locking eyes with her, swishing her tails for the full effect, boring her will into her friend's. "I'm sorry, Sahara," Kitsune said, "But if I'm going to stop you, I'm going to have to control you!" Kitsune put her hands into a ninja position, not taking her gaze away from Sahara's eyes, not moving anywhere. Her eyes widened and she shouted, "FOX MAGIC! KITSUNE SEDUCTION!"

"'Kitsune Seduction'?" the vampires questioned. But Sahara stopped, one hand raised, mere inches from Kitsune's face, fangs extended. She was frozen in the middle of an attack. Neither girl moved, until Sahara turned once more, this time to the vampires.

"No!" Darius exclaimed, infuriated, "How could she break Nicolai's mind control!"

"Apparently, fox magic is stronger than vampire magic!" Sora shouted, triumphantly standing next to her friend. Kitsune smiled. "Sahara, would you help us out here, please?" she asked.

Sahara and the two girls advanced upon the vampires, and sprang forward to attack.

OO

"Ow...ow...ow...OW! Ow...owowowowowowow!" Hiei had been revived and was helping Kurama uncoil his whip. It was a very painful experience for Kurama, but what made it worse was that his attacks had been negated so easily. Nicolai was apparently skilled in the art of illusion, and switching places would make battle difficult. Kurama cried out aa a thron refused to get out of it's position, embedded deep in his right arm.

"Hn, loosen up, fox," Hiei instructed. Kurama looked up in confusion.

"What?"

"Loosen up, or the thorns'll bite deeper. It'll make it easier to pull them out."

Kurama took a breath and did as Hiei asked. And it had worked; the thorns didn't hurt as much as it once had.

"There," Hiei said, plucking the last thorn from Kurama's arm.

But the wound was terrible. Kurama's arm had been slashed open, nearly to the bone. Blood oozed out of the footand-a-half long slice that had truly connected his shoulder to the back of his wrist on his right arm. On his left arm, the gash was from his elbow to his wrist. Kurama could see the white bone and raw muscle in his arm, and it sickened him. He turned away.

"I think I'm going to..." Kurama couldn't finish.

"Don't, or else I'm going to throw up, fox," Hiei said. He ripped a piece of his cloak and tied it around Kurama's wound in an effort to stop the bleeding. Kurama returned the whip into a rose, and stuck it back in his hair.

Kuwabara and Yusuke were digging away at the rubble that had fallen overtop of Kaonashi. They finally saw an arm, digging more, and found his battered body. They dragged him out of he rocks and piles of dirt. He lay there, motionless.

"Is he dead?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke checked for a pulse, and found one. Very faint, though. It suddenly became stronger, and the teenage-looking boy sat up. He groaned, shaking dirt out of his hair and rubbing the back of his head.

"What happened?" he asked, looking around. His eyes widened, dramatically. "Where's--!"

"They got them," Yusuke said, softly, cutting Kaonashi off. "Kitsune went to help you out, but that Mikhail guy got her. Then Sora and Sahara tried helping _her_, but the other guys got _them_."

"All in all, pretty sucky day," Kuwabara said.

Kaonashi looked down in guilt. "I should have helped them. I should have..." Tears welled up in his eyes. He felt their stinging power, trying to force them back inside the tear ducts. But they flowed freely down his cheeks.

Yusuke put a hand on his shoulder. "How could you have done anything? You were buried in five feet of rocks. We'll find a way to get them back, even if it kills us."

Kaonashi nodded, wiping the water from his eyes. They all stood up and walked through the city. "Darn, Kitsune should be here." Kaonashi said, "She's like our compass. She can detect Spirit Energy a mile away."

They came to a stop before another fountain. Yusuke destoryed it with his Spirit Gun, then they set off to find the next one. When they found it, it was too late. In front of them was another troop of zombies.

Kaonashi's scar burned painfully. He growled, grasping it with his other hand. He then turned on Yusuke and the gang, slamming his fist into Yusuke's gut. His eyes were cold, emotionless.

"He's possessed!" Kurama said, "That scratch from the other attack must have had some kind of effect on him."

"You mean he's turned into a mindless zombie!" Kuwabara shouted.

Kaonashi's body went into a blind rage, attacking relentlessly at the gang. Swinging his fist into Yusuke's side, slamming his foot into Kurama's chest. The two teens went flying into another building. Hiei jumped and slammed his foot down on Kaonashi's head, but it had no effect. He came face-to-face with the zombies.

Blood and guts went flying everywhere. Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara were trying to balance fighting the zombies with trying to fight Kaonashi. One zombie's head popped off and went flying, hitting Kurama in the back of the head. He rubbed his now aching temple, and looked down to see the head still bouncing around. He got very angry and kicked it.

"I knew those soccer lessons would pay off," he muttered under his breath. He got body-slammed by Kaonashi and sprawled out on the ground in a daze. "That. Hurt." he said, before passing out.

The head Kurama had kicked went flying right into Hiei's sword, effectively splitting it in half (the head), and spraying blood and brains all over Hiei's face. He clenched his eyes shut and began spitting furiously. He wiped his face on what was left of his cloak and charged into another zombie, making more blood flying everywhere.

Yusuke was probably the only one to notice it. The fountain, although red with blood, was beginning to froth and boil. "That's what's controlling the zombies...so what about..." He had no time to think when he shot his Spirit Gun. But he had gotten kicked in the head and knocked out by Kaonashi, that his energy went in the wrong direction, heading for Kuwabara.

Kuwabara saw the energy, and, using his Spirit Sword, deflected the blast at the fountain, which immediately blew up. Watter rained down on everything, soaking anything to the bone. The zombies dropped, as did Kaonashi.

Around this time, Kurama and Yusuke woke up, walking over to Kaonashi and trying to wake him up. When it failed, they tried again. Again, nothing. Hiei slapped him, and he finally sputtered and woke up.

"I did something bad, didn't I?"

Everyone nodded. Kurama helped him to his feet and they walked off.

"Was that the last one?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, it was," Kaonashi said. "I'm feeling bad energies around here. Underground. Here's the stairs," he said, pointing to a trapdoor in the ground. They opened it and descended the stairs. When they reached the bottom, a few sounds came to their ears.

"TAKE THAT YOU ROTTEN BLOOD DRINKING FIENDS! AND THAT! AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT!"

"THAT WAS FOR SAHARA!" Wham! "THAT ONE WAS FOR...SAHARA TOO!" Wham! "THAT ONE WAS FOR MY MOTHER!" Wham! "THAT ONE WAS CUZ...I JUST DON'T LIKE YOU!"

"YOU GIVE US VAMPIRES A BAD NAME! FEEEL MY WRATH!"

They all sweatdropped as they saw...

**Kitsune: Me in a hula skirt! -does hula dance-**

**Sahara: That would shock and astound me.**

**Kitsune: -knocks Sahara over the head with a plant vase-**

**Sahara: -knocked out- X.x**

**Kitsune: HI-YAH! -drop kicks somebody-**

**Somebody: Ow! -knocked out-**

**Kitsune: MUAHAHAHAHA! FEEL MY WRATH! -goes into blind rage- -slams into telephone pole- Ouch... **

**-knocked out-**

**Sahara: -wakes up- Geez, do you people see what I have to put up with?**

**Kitsune: -wakes up- DO YOU!**

**Sahara: Sugarhigh much?**

**Kitsune: Yesh! -dances around for no reason-**

**Sahara: Leave a review so she can update.**

**Kitsune: -skipping and singing- Sugar sugar sugar sugar! Goodbye good people! I'm off to go run off a clif in my Vauxhall Astra! -skips off-**

**Murdoc: -appears out of nowhere- That's MY Vauxhall Astra!**

**Kitsune: MURDOC! -hugs Murdoc-**

**Sahara: -to Murdoc- Do you see what I must put up with? -walks off-**

**Murdoc: Hey, don't just leave me here! -huggled to death by Kitsune-**

**Kitsune: Bye peoples! -skips off still clinging onto Murdoc- -comes back- I NEARLY FORGOT THE SPOILER!**

**Murdoc: -sarcastically- We wouldn't want to forget that...**

**Kitsune: SPOILER GO!**

_Now that Kaonashi is no longer under the evil influence of the Red Blood Fountain, the gang can continue on their quest of finding the girls. But when they find out what has happened to the vampires, they will confirm their choice on going to the tournament with them. But now it's a showdown between Chelsey McCann's enraged spirit and the gang in a winner-take-all life-or-death battle! Who will win? Find out next time on..._

**-crickets chirpping-**

**Kitsune: Uh, Murdoc?**

**Murdoc: What?**

**Kitsune: Could you please?**

**Murdoc: -sighs- Fine...Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Chain Letter!**

**Kitsune: Yay! Let's go!**

**Both: -run off and drive off a cliff due to Murdoc's bad driving skills-**


	8. Attack and Hiei's New Rival

**Kitsune: IIIII'M BAAAAAAAAACKK!**

**Sahara: Me too! You know, I just noticed. After you made the third chapter to you fanfiction, you stoppped for the summer. Then you finished chapter 4, then chapter 5, then 6 and 7. And now you're working on chapter 8, and that's just in two months.**

**Sora: Kitsune's had nothing to do this summer, so she writes these stories.**

**Sahara: Many are works in progress.**

**-dramatic background music starts-**

**Kitsune: It's true! I slave night and day, working my hardest to bring the good readers new chapters, and I work myself to exhaustion writing them in pencil first! But, all you good people, it is for you, because without you, the readers, I am nothing but a kitsune trying to become a top author.**

**Sahara: What about with them?**

**-dramatic music stops-**

**Kitsune: Then I'm a sugarhigh kitsune trying to become a top author.**

**Sahara: Gee, _that's_ a difference.**

**Kitsune: -tears streaming down face- Yes, and again, all for them! Oh, and I'm gonna respond to a review from bookworm0235, the Chain Letter story is basically like the Scary Movie videos. It's one huge horror movie spoof! That's why it's horror and humor, and I hope that made sense. Now, here's the latest chapter! YAY! -skips merrily- oh, yeah and more review responses!**

**Review Responses:**

**All the way from the begginning, since I never got to respond to them:**

**BlackRoseVixen05 - Thank you for saying that, it was very nice of you. I hope you enjoy the rest of my story.**

**KaraKurama - Thanks for the comment. Hope the story is good in your eyes.**

**bookworm0492 - I like the way you send your reviews. Kurama is too cool to die, bnut if I say if he will or not would be spoiling the story. And plus, I'm not sure if he will or not, yet, cuz I'm just making this up as I go along. **

**KaraKurama - Thanks again for the review, and I'm updating as soon as possible for me.**

**bookworm0492 - I agree with Kurama, cameras are expensive, at least where I buy them, so please be very careful while you are around them, seeing as you seem to knock them over like I do. And yeah, Ryouko is my 5-year-old daughter who is a full fox demon. And thank you very much for pointing out that I am wierd. Yes, I am, but you forgot to mention that I am perfectly insane. There's only a small difference. I won't take your word, and thank you for helping me try to kill my evil ex-boyfriend. No, he's not really gay, but I love calling him that just to bust his balls.**

**Kato Shingetsu - yes it is like Ringu, isn't it? I have just noticed. Oh well...I'm, glad I'm giving you inspiration.**

**bookworm0492 - Geez, how many responses am I gonna do! Well, Kurama, I won't be lazy...um...nevermind, that's a bit too late, I already am. But I try to update when I get time, but school is hectic and y'know?**

**yomiko - yes, I realize I forgot the s in screaming now that you've mentioned it, but I am unable to change it because I don't know how...**

**Kato Shingetsu - thanks**

**BlackRoseVixen05 - thank you**

**bookworm0492 - why aren't you doing the little transmission boxie thingies anymore? I loved those. I'm awefully sorry that this isn't in your taste yet, because I'm running out of ideas. I'm trying to make it gory enough for ya, though, cuz you are now my good friend and you made me laugh. I beg forgiveness. I also realize it's more action/adventure now, so, maybe I can try to change the genre? That's be better, ne?**

**Kato Shingetsu - I will most certainly review and put it on my watch and favorites lists. I hope this is meeting your tastes and stuff.**

Chain Letter

Chapter 8: Attack In The Catacombs and A New Rival For Hiei!

Team Urameshi and Kaonashi all sweatdropped as they saw Kitsune, Sora, and Sahara, beating up the three vampires.

Sora had found a metal pipe and was beating Darius in the head with it, repeatedly, shouting "TAKE THAT YOU ROTTEN BLOOD DRINKING FIENDS! AND THAT! AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT!"

Kitsune had taken a chair and beat Mikhail in the head with it, screeching, "THAT WAS FOR SAHARA!" Wham! "THAT ONE WAS FOR...SAHARA TOO!" Wham! "THAT ONE WAS FOR MY MOTHER!" Wham! "THAT ONE WAS CUZ...I JUST DON'T LIKE YOU!" at the top of her lungs.

Sahara was smashing Nicolai into the walls, picking him up and tossing him into a guillotine torture device (That slicey-dicey choppy thing that cut off peoples heads), slicing the vampires body in half. "YOU GIVE US VAMPIRES A BAD NAME! FEEEL MY WRATH!"

Kaonashi ran up to the three. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Sora said, "for the most part." Kitsune ran up to Kaonashi like a lost child, embracing him while he stroked her hair with his right hand, soothingly.

Kitsune was whining, "Waaaah! Kaonashi, the vampires tried to rape meeee!"

Sahara and Sora rolled their eyes.

The Urameshi Team looked at the bloody bodies of the vampires. Kurama reached into his pokcet, and ironically enough, there just happened to be some garlic in there. Asking for Hiei's sword, he stuffed the vampires mouths with the garlic, beheaded them, then, taking three wooden planks from the door, stabbed them through the hearts.

"What was all that about?" Kuwabara asked.

"Kurama just performed the classic textbook way to kill a vampire...and I think it worked," Kitsune stated.

Kurama gave Hiei back his sword. "Now what do we do?" he asked.

"We have to go deep through the ground," Kaonashi said, "See, those tunnels run deep into the heart of the city. Like catacombs. But we have to be careful, because there might be some traps waiting for us."

"Well, let's get going!" Yusuke said.

They grabbed the torches on the walls and proceeded onwards. Unbeknownst to them, the door creaked shut by itself, sealing them inside.

OO

A half hour later, they were deep inside the catacombs and had not come to a single trap. Kitsune had started a chorus of "Are we there yet?" and soon, Sora had joined in, being bored. This was irritating Hiei.

"Are we there yet?" Kitsune asked.

"No, we are not there yet," Hiei grumbled, through clenched teeth.

"Oh,...are we there now?"

"No, Kitsune,"

"Okay...How about now?"

"No,"

"...Now?"

"AARG! NO WE ARE NOT THERE YET, YOU STUPID FOX!" Hiei shouted, causing Kitsune to be quiet.

They all came to 4 forks in the road, all leading off in different directions.

"Now how do we get there?" Sora moaned. Sahara was falling asleep while standing up. Yusuke was looking from one path to the next, and Kuwabara was just standing there, looking stupid, but that's nothing new...

Kurama sighed. "How about this, we split off into pairs and each go down one of the four paths? We go down for a while, turn around and come back. And if someone wanders into a trap, the rest will know who's voice it is, so they'll help."

"Sounds logical enough to me," Sora said.

Sora paired up with Sahara before Kitsune could. Yusuke and Kuwabara paired up, as did Kaonashi and Kurama, leaving Kitsune stuck with Hiei.

"-BEEP-it, why can't I go with Kaonashi or Kurama?" she asked.

"Because they can discuss tactics on attacking, seeing as Kaonashi's main offense is physical attacks. Kurama could probably use some different company for a while," Yusuke said, and they all wandered off down the roads.

OO

Sora and Sahara began walking down the middle left path. They had been bored the entire way. They finally came to a dead end.

"Nothing's down this way, let's turn around and go back." Sahara suggested, and they did so.

They walked a few feet, then spun around as they heard something. "W-what was that?" Sora asked.

"I'm not sure," Sahara answered. Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Sahara swung the torch towards the ground as something began to unearth itself. Something gleamed white in the firelight. It proceeded to rise up, and Sahara and Sora screamed. A full grown man's skeleton stood before them, moaning horribly.

Sahara swung the torch back and forth in front of the pile of bones, but it didn't flinch or back away. It kept its gaze straight at the two demon girls. It reached out a thin boney arm and grasped Sora's left arm, squeezing and making it painful. Sora screeched and began clawing at the arm to rid herself of it, but it was no use.

Finally, Sahara brought the torch down hard on the arm, breaking it from its socket. Yet the hand still clung tenaciously to her arm. She whacked it and it fell off. The two girls ran back through the tunnels, screaming for their lives with the zombies in pursuit.

OO

"Do you hear that?" Yusuke asked.

"It sounds like Sora and Sahara!" Kuwabara yelled, and they ran back the way they came.

OO

Everyone had gone back through the tunnels and met at the place they'd started at. "What's going on?" Yusuke asked. They saw Sora and Sahara running back to them, hiding behind Kaonashi and Kitsune.

"What's wrong, guys?" Kitsune asked.

"Kitsune, z...z-zomb-b-bies!" Sora screeched at the top of her lungs. "Huh?" was how Kitsune replied, tilting her head to the side, confused. Sora pointed down the corridor she'd just come from and they saw moving piles of decaying flesh and bones limping towards them. Kitsune screamed.

Yusuke growled. "Dammit, not again..." Kitsune whapped him on the head.

"Yusuke, profanity!"

Yusuke rubbed his head, glaring at the skeletons. Many had decaying flesh still clinging to their bones, and maggot-infested flesh it was. Grub worms and nightcrawlers creeped in and out of the eye sockets, still feasting on the last amounts of bodily fluids and rotting eyes still on the bodies. This sickened all of the travelers.

"EW! GROSS!" Sora and Kitsune screamed, turning away. But turning away didn't last long, for they noticed more bones behind them starting to glow.

"SH-T! More's coming!" Sahara said, beginning to blast away at the zombies threatening to attack. The battle that ensued between the eight and the undead was a particularly short one, many zombies had fallen, and the last were quickly killed by Yusuke's Spirit Gun attack.

Kitsune sighed, wiping persperation off her forehead and sat down...only to have something clamp on her arm. Giving a squeal of surprise, she looked down to see the last of the undead grab onto her arm. She screamed and knocked the bone off, but the arm still was clasped onto her arm. She screamed, flailing her arms in the air and running in circles.

"GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!" she shrieked.

Hiei grabbed her arm, plucked the bone off and slapped her. "Shut up, kitsune-no-baka." he stated, coldly.

Kitsune yanked her wrist back, rubbing it and glaring at the fire demon. "If you'd quit calling me a baka, maybe I would. I'll get you, fire-butt-boy. You're just a worthless fire demon. You have no idea who you're dealing with." she hissed, even colder and deadlier than Hiei's coldest tone.

Hiei had a look of shock on his face, but only a split second, for he promptly changed to another glare, looking up at her and staring her in the eyes "And just who am I dealing with?"

Kitsune met his gaze with an even colder one, one that made shivers go up Hiei's spine. "You're worst nightmare. This isn't over, Hiei." And she turned and walked down the furthest right path.

"Where are you going?" Yusuke asked. Kitsune responded without turning around.

"This path. Sora and Sahara's tunnel lead to a dead end," Her voice was still cold with hate for the fire demon. "Sahara, Sora, come." she hissed.

The other girls exchanged glances, then turned to the team. "Guess we're going with her. Yusuke and Kuwabara can go down the other path, and Hiei can go with Kurama and Kaonashi. Alright? We'll see if we can soften her up."

"Sora! Sahara! NOW!" Kitsune called, no longer being seen.

Sora and Sahara shuddered. "Bye guys. See you in a little bit." They turned and ran after Kitsune.

Soon, everyone split up again, down the paths. Each having a conversation about what had just happened.

(**No, I don't really hate Hiei, but I thought it'd be funny to see him find someone harsher than he is, and in real life, I truly am.**)

OO

"Wow...Shrimpy just got his a-- whipped vocally by a girl..." Kuwabara was saying. "Guess he's not tough as leather as we thought he was, eh, Urameshi?"

Yusuke shrugged. "Naw, I think he's just a bit surprised there's someone in a grumpier mood than he is. He'll cool off, and hopefully Kitsune will, too."

They kept walking until they found a dead end, turned and walked back.

OO

"What was that about?" Kurama asked, turning to Kaonashi, "Is she that hot-headed all the time?"

Kaonashi shrugged. "Well, let me tell you some things about her. She gets offended easily. You don't want to piss her off, it means she's gonna get you back. She's emotional and very vengeful. She will lose her temper at the slightest provocation. Once someone has earned her enmity, she will begin enacting revenge that can become quite extreme. On the other hand, those who have earned Kitsune's trust and loyalty will see a friendship that can last through many trials.

Kitsune is also a victim of her own feelings. Kitsune's emotions can cause her harm, or distract her. The Sin of Regret can even kill her outright.

Kitsune does not accept aid from those who are not willing. Those who wish to aid her, must do so of their own free will. Kitsune is very loath to ask for help, and as such, most aid must come from another's initiative.

Freedom is very important to Kitsune. She does not accept being forced into something she does not wish, and does not like being bound or trapped. Doing so weakens her, and is frowned upon by other kitsune." he explained.

"So, what you're saying is she's sensitive to her own emotions, she's vengeful, won't accept help from anyone who doesn't ask her, and values her freedom, right?" Kurama asked.

"To summarize it all, yes. There's more, but she'd probably be better to explain it all to you." Kaonashi said. Hiei just walked along in silence.

"That's okay. We understand," came a voice from behind. They turned around and saw Yusuke and Kuwabara standing against the wall.

"Dead end?" Kurama asked.

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah, so we figured we'd be better off following you guys instead of aggravating Kitsune more."

The others nodded knowingly, and they all began to walk down the tunnel.

"I wonder why you didn't fall into any traps..." Kaonashi muttered. Yusuke shrugged.

"Maybe there just wasn't any in that tunnel..."

'I have a bad feeling,' Kaonashi thought.

OO

"Kitsune..."

"What."

"We forgot to get the torches."

"Here...FOX FIRE!" Little balls of blue fire floated around Kitsune, illuminating the path as they kept walking. They walked twenty feet in silence. Kitsune still had a stern face on, and Sora and Sahara didn't want to say the wrong thing in front of her, lest they feel her wrath. A silver kitsune in a mood can be a very dangerous force. And Kitsune was certainly a force to be reckoned with.

Sora and Sahara lagged behind a few feet so they couldn't be heard, but they still kept their voices very low. Kitsune's hearing was much too sharp.

"I wish we could do something to cheer her up," Sora whispered.

"Me too, but I don't want to get hurt," Sahara responded.

"Let's try to talk to her."

"Okay, but be careful. Stay positive and don't mention you-know-who, okay?"

"Right."

"Hey, you two. Don't stray behind or you'll be lost. The path cuts in two up ahead." Kitsune's voice was hard as stone, and her eyes still held unsurpassed anger. They ran to catch up to her. Kitsune turned her back to them and stopped. "What's your problem, guys...You're both distracted." She began walking again.

"Hey, Kitsune. What do you think we should do when we get out of here?" Sora asked.

No response.

"Kitsune?"

"What do you want!" She turned, her eyes flashing dangerously. Sora backed away, scared.

Sahara stepped up. "Don't take your anger out on us, Kitsune. We haven't done anything. You have to just get over this, okay? Why're you so mad?"

Kitsune turned away again and was silent for a while. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm just really ticked, okay? Hiei just gets on my nerves."

Sora put a hand on Kitsune's shoulder, and Kitsune flinched. "Look, he had no right to say that about you, and after we get out of here, we can either help you beat him up, or we can all leave and not have to deal with him again. Sound good?"

Kitsune's face softened and she smiled, sadly. "Yeah, sorry I yelled at you guys."

They all had a group hug, quickly parted and kept walking down the path.

"Do you guys hear...shuffling?" Kitsune asked.

Sora and Sahara were straining to hear in the cavelike corridors. Indeed there was a faint shuffling sound coming from behind them. They turned to see darkness. Kitsune made a little ball of blue fire float down and it lit up a hollow, sunken and decaying face. All three girls froze.

"Not another zombie..." Sora muttered.

"If we move slowly, we should be able to avoid it. It doesn't look very...alive." Kitsune said, softly.

"Well, it isn't alive. It's the living dead." Sahara said.

"I'm still confused about that. How can something be dead...but alive?" Kitsune asked. More little balls of fire floated down and illuminated an entire army of zombies.

"HOLY SHITAKI MUSHROOMS!" all three screamed, simultaneously, then quickly clasped their hands over their mouths, realizing they'd just said it aloud. This woke up the zombies, and they moaned, limping towards the girls.

The girls screamed again. Kitsune threw more fire balls at the zombies, and they lit up, but still continued to advance on them, this time, moaning in torment and pain. Sahara and Sora threw rocks at the zombies, and when they were out of ammo, they turned and ran down the corridor...coming to a dead end. They looked left and right, then turned back to the undead advancing on them. The huddled together in fear, and then shrieked. Their screams echoed throughout the catacombs.

They sat down on the ground, clutching each other for protection, and watched their adversaries close in for the kill...

**Kitsune: CLIFFHANGER! Yay!**

**Sahara: Cool. At least you're keeping me entertained.**

**Kitsune: -whaps her over the head with TetYokai's sheath-**

**Sahara: Ow! What was that for!**

**Kitsune: For being mean!**

**Sahara: How was I being mean? I said you're keeping me entertained!**

**Kitsune: I don't know, I just felt like hitting you.**

**Sahara: Grrr...**

**Kitsune: Alrighty, here's the spoiler!**

_The gang finds a way to get away from the zombie attacks and maybe even stop them for good, but now that there aren't anymore zombies or vampires, another adversary stands in their way between them and Chelsey's spirit. How much more can the gang take? Next time on..._

**Kitsune: Yu-Yu-Hakusho: Chain Letter! Review nicely please...EEEK! -runs away from Sahara-**

**Sahara: -chasing Kitsune- KITSUNE-NO-BAKA!**


	9. Enduring the Wind Scar

**Kitsune: Holy crud, I had this one saved, then my computer screwed up and I have to type it all over again! And I forgot what it was about! #$&$#$&&&&&&$&!**

**Sahara and Sora: O.o -backs away from the still swearing Kitsune-**

**Kitsune: And $&#$ and #$$ and #$& $&#! -kicks computer- OW! -hopping around on one foot while clutching the one she used to kick the computer with- -video camera breaks-**

**Sahara: Erm...uh...go read the story before she has a heart attack. Calm down, Kitsune. Kitsune? What are you doing! Put the chainsaw down! -CRASH!- No, what's that for? -BASH!- Put down the gun! -BANG BANG BANG!- -CRASH WHACK THUMP BANG BANG CRASH!- -Sad little tinkle sound...- ...You idiot...**

Chain Letter

Chapter 9: Enduring the Wind Scar

"HOLY SHITAKI MUSHROOMS!"

The boys whirled around quickly. "What was that?" Kuwabara asked.

"The girls are in trouble!" Hiei ran down the tunnel first, followed by Kurama and Kaonashi, and then Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Wait, stop, look there!"

They rest of the boys stopped behind Hiei.

"What is it?" Yusuke asked. They peered into the darkness for about nine seconds before they saw a sunken, decaying face. Kuwabara repelled at the sight.

"Another zombie?"

"Let's go, we have to save the girls." Yusuke said, charging into the undead gathering around.

OO

Kitsune, Sahara, and Sora had gotten up and tried to fend off the zombies on their own.

"FOX FIRE! FOX FIRE FOX FIRE!" The blue flames danced around her, then flung themselves at the zombies, turning them to ashes. But more came in their place.

"FOX FIRE!"

Nothing.

"Wha! Fox fire, come on!"

Still nothing. Kitsune turned back to the girls. "My fox fire's burned out."

"Well, that's not good." Sora said. Sahara finally came up with an idea.

"Use TetYokai!"

"TetYokai? What, my sword? What good'll that do? The only thing it can do is produce a replica of any weapon." Kitsune said.

"We don't have time. Remember your half-brother, Inuyasha?"

"What about him?"

"He has the Tetsusaiga, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Use TetYokai! Make a copy of Tetsusaiga!"

Kitsune thought for only a fraction of a second before responding. "That's brilliant!" She turned towards the zombies again, grabbing the hilt of TetYokai, her demon sword. "TETYOKAI! COPY, TETSUSAIGA!" As she unsheathed the sword, it erupted in a flash and became a huge sword with fur at the top of the hilt.

"BLACK FLAMES!" Sahara called out as dark fire shot out of her palms. It swirled around the zombies, burning them. Still more came in their place.

"Ban-Ryu Fire STRIKE!" Sora screeched, as her weapon was engulfed in white fire and she slammed it into the ground. She, Sahara and Kitsune all jumped and at that moment, fire coursed through the ground all around the cave, crippling many of the undead.

"Can you see the Demon Wind surrounding them, Kits?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I see it," the fox demon replied. And indeed, a black wind was swirling around the zombies, however, no one but Kitsune could see it, for it was very faint. She swiped her sword in the air, creating a countering wind. The Demon Wind grew ten times stronger and both winds slammed into each other at full force. _'Where the two swirling winds collide, that's the Wind Scar. If I attack that spot, the Wind Scar can be released...' _Kitsune thought.

"It's worth a shot," she muttered, and prepared her sword. Jumping at the wind, she brought the sword down, and shouted, "WIND SCAR!" The slash collided with the wind, causing a massive explosion to rocket through the catacombs (**I absolutely love that word!**). All of the zombies had fallen.

OO

"What's that?"

A rush suddenly came back through the tunnels and something was coming towards the boys. Kaonashi's eyes widened.

"Duck, it's the Wind Scar!" he called out. The boys scrambled behind a large rock, bracing themselves for the attack. A giant wind swept past them, nearly catching them and taking them with it, but they clung to the rock.

"Grrr...It's so powerful!" Yusuke yelled.

"What is this!" Hiei called out.

"This is the Wind Scar, an attack that can only be brought about by the demon sword Tetsusaiga, owned previously by Inutaisho, and passed down to Inuyasha, Kitsune's half-brother. Kitsune had ordered another sword to be crafted, giving a demonic swordsmith one of her own fangs, and he crafted it into the TetYokai, a demon sword able to copy any other weapon the user wants." Kaonashi explained, over the roar of the wind. "I didn't think she'd be able to copy the Tetsusaiga, and I certainly doubted she'd be able to use the Wind Scar. But she's not only achieved the impossible by using the attack...she's...perfected it! If we don't get out of here, things will get bad, FAST!"

"Why!"

"Because the wind doesn't know where to go, it's trapped within the catacombs. If it doesn't find a way to get out, it'll bring down the roof of the cave and kill us!" Kaonashi said, again.

"WHAT!"

"Somebody has to make a hole in the roof, quickly before the ceiling collapses!"

"I'll do it!" Hiei called out, summoning his ki. The dragon tattoo appeared again.

"Hiei, grab my whip!" Kurama called out, wrapping the thornless end around Hiei's right arm. "Anchor it to the ceiling. You're too weak right now to channel the dragon just through your body, you need a conductor!"

The thorny part of Kurama's whip had wrapped around a rock jutting out from the ceiling. "DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" The black and red flames traveled up the whip, crashing through the ceiling, taking the wind along with it. In the sky, the dragon burst into a billion little sparks.

OO

The girls heard the rumble through the cave. They turned to the sound of the noise. "That was Hiei's Dragon attack!" Sahara said. She turned to Kitsune, kneeling on the ground and sheathing the Tetsusaiga. Kitsune was staring in shock at nothing. She looked at her hands.

"I...I did it..."

"Did what? Nearly kill us again? Yep, you nearly accomplished our death, congrats." Sahara said.

"No, baka, I copyed the Tetsusaiga with TetYokai...and I _perfected_ the _Wind Scar_. You do know what this means, don't you?"

Sora and Sahara shook their heads.

"It means I get to gloat and brag about it to Inuyasha and seriously piss him off!"

"COOL!" the other girls said, and they all laughed, standing up. Sora winced as she walked. "Ouch!"

"What happened, what, what!" Sahara and Kitsune asked, turning around and drawing their weapons, looking around in shock, expecting something to be digging it's nails deep into Sora's throat.

"No, put those away. My leg hurts," Sora said.

"Which leg?" Kitsune asked. Sora sat down on the ground, stretching her left left.

"Left."

Kitsune rubbed her leg. "Anything? Pain?"

"No."

Kitsune squeezed lower, "Hurt?"

"No,"

Kitsune squeezed again, making Sora wince. "Aha, found it!"

"Found what?" Sora asked.

"Where you leg hurts, now hold still." Kitsune felt around Sora's ankle and felt a familiar wetness. She rubbed her fingers together, rubbing the liquidy substance around. She summoned another ball of blue fire to float beside her hand. A red liquid stained her fingers. The ball floated lower, towards Sora's leg, and illuminated a deep gash in her ankle. Blood spurted and oozed out of the wound.

"Blood." Kitsune concluded. She turned to Sahara. "Can you heal wounds?"

Sahara shook her head, staring blankly at Kitsune.

"I thought not."

She got thumped on the head by her friend. "What's _that_ supposed to mean!"

"Nevermind." Kitsune turned back to Sora's leg. "There's only one thing we can do to help her." She looked back and Sahara, who gave an 'I-know-what-your-thinking-because-I'm-thinking-it-too' look. Both nodded, tilted their heads to the sky and shrieked, "KAONASHI!"

OO

"KAONASHI!" came a duet of voices. The boys turned the corner to see small balls of blue light surrounding a standing Sahara and a kneeling Kitsune by a sitting Sora.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? What the hell happened here?"

"Sora's wounded, we're fine, and we got attacked by zombies." Kitsune said, answering each of Kaonashi's questions in order.

"Let me take a look-see." and Kaonashi kneeled down on the opposite side of Sora, examining her leg.

"Is it broken?" Sahara asked.

"No, but the wound is way too deep. I need gauze, adhesive tape, and healing herbs." Kaonashi said.

"Uh..." Kitsune dug around in her pockets. She showed some random objects in her hand. "I have a piece of gum, dental floss, some lint and forty-two cents. Can that help?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Uh...I saw some plants down the tunnel, Kurama and Kitsune, can you get those? Sahara, I need you to find two good rocks and a stout stick and bring them back to me. And, Kuwabara, I'm going to need those bandages around your waist. You aren't injured too, are you?"

"No," Kuwabara replied, untying the bandages around his waist (but keeping his pants on, thank Inari) and giving them to Kaonashi, "I just thought they'd look cool."

"Thank you."

Kurama and Kitsune came back with the plants, gave them to Kaonashi, who thanked them. Sahara also came back with two stones and a stout stick. "Kitsune, I need you to make a grinding tablet out of these."

"Sure thing." She took them and breathed flames on them, to soften them, then, using the stick, hollowed a deep path in the larger rock. She let it cool and sculpted a wheel in the other rock, putting the stick in the hole. She was handed the proper herbs by Kaonashi and began grinding them.

"Oh, yeah, spit in it, Sahara."

"What?"

"Spit into the concoction. It'll make it stronger."

"I don't want Sahara's spit on my leg!"

"Would you rather have Kuwabara's?"

"No."

"Hey..."

"Nothing personal, Kuwabara..."

"Right..."

Sahara spit into the concoction, then Kaonashi ordered Kitsune to do so, so she did, and then Kaonashi finally spit in it. The grinding wheel with the herb paste was handed back to Kaonashi. He dug a hole and ordered Kitsune to place a fire ball inside. He then took a couple of sticks, placed it over the hole and laid the grinding wheel on top, warming the paste. When it was ready, he warned Sora.

"This will sting...a lot...but it'll help the wound heal." He cleaned the wound and began to put on some paste. Sora cried out from pain, but bit her lip, to try to stop. Sahara and Kitsune were on either side of her, rubbing her hands with their own, gently, and whispering soothing things. Soon, Kaonashi wrapped the wound in half of the bandages Kuwabara had, because there were too many and he could use some later.

"Alright. Can you walk?"

"Mmph, yeah. It still stings, though." Sora responded.

"Sora's one tough cookie."

"She's not a cookie, Sahara, she's a panda demon. You confuse me, so much."

"It's an expression Kits."

"Oh...I hate expressions."

Pretty soon, they came to a door. The door was very large and made of a strange metal, and had strange markings on it. "What's it say?" Hiei asked.

"It's the riddle. At this point, we need to solve it." Sahara said.

"Okay...Dark and dank...water in a well...blood on the walls...The scent of death hangs in the air...A mother who loves a child wouldn't give her up, would she? But what if your father gave you up...to death..." Kitsune recited the riddle.

"Wow...let's play Name That Death Site..." Hiei grumbled.

"Death site...wait, that's it! That's it that's it that's it!" Yusuke danced happily around.

"What's it? What, what!"

"The riddle! She's talking about her death!"

"Wait, say this again?"

"I know what Yusuke's talking about!" Kurama exclaimed.

Everyone turned to him. "You do?"

"Yes...sort of...dark and dank, water in a well. The death site is a well. Blood on the walls, that's obvious. The sceant of death hangs in the air, cluing in to her dying in the well. A mother who loves a child wouldn't give her child up, it's only natural. 'But what if your father gave you up to death'...her father killed her." Kurama explained.

"Well, that makes sense, we already knew that, though!"

"We're going in circles!" Kitsune said, sitting down.

"I think...I think the well is beyond these doors. This well could be the resting place of her spirit."

"What are you saying?"

"Soemthing's down in the well, and we have to get to it. That's going to help us get rid of her curse and get out of here!"

Suddenly, the mighty doors swung open to reveal...pitch blackness.

"Kitsune, illumination, please?"

"Fox fire," Kitsune whispered. More balls of light danced around their heads, floating into the room. They began to walk into the room, but the girls stayed behind. The boys turned around. "What's wrong?"

"My instincts are telling me that we shouldn't be here. We're doing something wrong." Kitsune said, looking around, warily. Sora and Sahara nodded.

"It's okay. We've come this far, we can't go back."

The balls of light illuminated the room more. That's when they saw it. A small cylinder of old stones piled together, jutting out from the ground. A wooden circle sat on top of it, sealing the entrance. They company walked into the room even further, standing in front of the well. A giant star inside a giant circle was apparently burned into the wood, as a marking.

"What is it?"

"I don't like the look of it."

"I still say we should get out of here."

"It's the emblem of evil. Look, there's crosses all over here." Kaonashi pointed out several crosses strewn around the well.

"Well, whoever these people were, they were either Catholic or Satanic."

"The crosses acted as seals, I guess."

Suddenly, it hit them. That's when they sensed another presence in the room. That's when they knew they weren't alone...

**Kitsune: Yay, the camera's back up! We fixed it!**

**Sora: No, we just bought another while you were busy being bound in a straight-jacket.**

**Kitsune: I don't like being bound!**

**Sahara: We know you don't. That's why we did it.**

**Kitsune: You guys are mean.**

**Sahara: Yep.**

**Kitsune: Alright, at elast you admit to it. Here's the spoiler!**

_The gang comes face-to-intangible-face with a power much weaker than Chelsey's spirit, but much stronger than their own. And someone disappears within the confines of the well! Who is it who must do battle with Chelsey's enraged soul? Find out next time on..._

**All: Yu-Yu-Hakusho: Chain Letter!**


	10. Deadly Feast Of Life

**Kitsune: Hi guys! -waves- Look, we got a new camera! The lens is shiny. Shiny... -drools-**

**Sahara: My God, I have a simple-minded friend.**

**Kitsune: And don't you forget it!**

**Sahara: O.o**

**Kitsune: Shiny... -reaches out to touch the camera-**

**Sahara: -slaps her hand- No touchy.**

**Kitsune: -pouts- Alright, on with the chapter.**

**Sora: YAY! ACHOO! -sneezes- I have a cold...**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing except Kitsune and Kaonashi.**

**Claimer: I own the Dokrin! **

Chain Letter

Chapter 10: The Deadly Feast of Life

The company whirled around just as the doors slammed shut. They heard an ear-piercing shriek, ducking and covering their ears. They groaned in agony.

"Augh! I think my ears are bleeding!" Yusuke complained.

"My ears are sensitive to loud noises, OW OW OW OW!" Kitsune yelled, falling to her knees.

The shrieking stopped, and the team realized they were surrounded by darkness. "Hey, Kitsune, light please." Sahara hissed. There was no reply.

"Kitsune?" Sora squeaked, in fear. Kuwabara and Hiei grabbed Sora and Sahara's figures closer to the team.

"Stay close," Yusuke whispered. "Hey, Kitsune, are you here?" There was still no reply.

"What happened to her..."

Finally, there was a soft moan, and they saw something glowing faintly. They realized it was a body. Sahara grabbed a stick and used a fire attack to light it. What they saw freaked them out.

An undead had Kitsune's limp body in it's arms, and Kitsune was the one glowing. But the glowing wasn't her Fox Fire, it was her energy. The undead was ugly. It had dirty grey hair, shaggy and long, and bulging, haunted eyes with small pupils. It was gazing hungrily down at the unconscious girl in it's grip. It didn't even noticed the light and that there were others in the room. The dim light radiating off of Kitsune's body began to form a thin trail, leading to the ghoul's open mouth.

"It's feeding off her energy! Her life energy!" Sahara whispered.

"I've heard of this...this creature lurked in the deep pits beneathe this city, and the village had to appease it by giving it life sacrifices. The ritual was called...the Deadly Feast of Life. This creature is called a Dokrin!" Kaonashi whispered back.

"It's gonna kill her!" Sora shrieked. Just then, the creature stopped sucking Kitsune's life force and turned it's head to look at them. Yusuke and Kuwabara flinced upon seeing it's ugly face. It gazed at the travellers and then lifted it's head high and shrieked (like in Zelda: Wind Waker, where the ReDeads shriek and you get paralyzed). The gang covered their ears and flinced.

The Dokrin set aside Kitsune's limp body and moved closer to the gang. (The Dokrin has the body of Gollum from LOTR) They began backing up and finally, the Dokrin sprung at the gang. It clasped it's hand onto Kurama's arm. Some energy flew out of him in a rush, leaving him weak and breathless. His head was spinning.

_'What's happening to me? I'm so dizzy...'_ he thought. He looked at the Dokrin, and it was beginning to take on a healthier look to it, as if it had enough energy to outrun a cheetah. It gave a smug grin and opened it's mouth, revealing thousand of small sharp canine teeth. It gave a wild yell and sunk it's teeth into Kurama's arm. He gave a loud cry of pain and fear, and began trying to tear his arm out of the Dokrin's grasp. It was no use, he was too weak.

"Kurama, duck!" He heard the cry, but couldn't place it. His head was spinning too rapidly, but he heard the command and did as he was told, but only because he had fallen to the ground, unconscious. Something connected with the head and teeth embedded in his flesh, and something wet splurt on the ground beside him. Blood?

It was too late. He closed his eyes and drifted off, trying to regain lost energy.

Yusuke shot the spirit gun the the body of the Dokrin, and it blew up. There was silence in the chamber. Hiei rushed to Kurama's body while Kaonashi and Sahara took Kitsune.

"We did it?" Kuwabara asked.

A humming sound filled their ears, they looked up to see the Dokrin, in one piece, floating above their heads.

"This creature can morph. Be careful. Stay together." Kaonashi warned.

"How do you know it can morph?" Yusuke asked. Kaonashi pointed to the Dokrin, which had five silver tails sticking out of it's behind, and sharp claws. It's hair had also turned a reddish color, and it's skin took on a younger appearance, but not much. And it's eyes...were larger, and shinier, a mix of gold and green.

"Don't let it steal any more energy. If it does, our bodies will fail, and it will become more powerful."

"Man, I hate this. Here we go, SPIRIT GUN!" and the blue orb of energy was shot at the floating ghoul. The Dokrin smirked and stayed still. The Spirit Gun attack went right through it, as if the creature were never there.

"I-it didn't work!" Yusuke exclaimed in shock.

"Sahara, we need a force field!" Kaonashi called.

"Will do!" Sahara called as she gathered her energy into her hands. Just then, the Dokrin swooped down with a wild battle cry, claws extended. Sahara's energy wrapped protectively around the gang, creating a shield. The Dokrin met with the shield, and fell back in pain. The energy from the shield was pure, and the Dokrin could not feed off of it. Instead, it's body coursed with white energy. It lost the newly found features, the energy it had stolen from the two fox demons. Their energy returned, and they sat up.

"What happened? I can't remember anything." Kitsune said, sleepily, and rubbing her eyes. Sora knelt down beside her.

"You and Kurama were attacked by a Dokrin. We saved you, though." she said, smiling. Kitsune smiled back.

"Help me up."

Once both Kurama and Kitsune were standing, they watched as the Dokrin circled above their heads, occasionally diving right for the shield, and getting shocked, only to continue circling above them.

"Now what do we do?" Hiei asked.

"I'm surprised your attack didn't work on it, Yusuke," Sahara said, "Dokrins are sensitive to Spiritual attacks. And are extremely weakened by pure energy. Elements do good against them, but their are not as effective."

"So, what kind of attacks can we use?"

"I suggest you combine your Spirit Shotgun attack with my Dark Dragon Blitz and Kitsune's Night Shade attack." Sahara explained.

"Dark Dragon Blitz? Night Shade? What kind of attacks are those?"

"Dark Dragon Blitz is an element attack that combines darkness with fire to create a burst of flame that is a descendant of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. It may be a weaker attack, but it still does well against a Dokrin, "Sahara told them, "Kitsune's Night Shade attack is a pure energy attack combined with the element of darkness. It relies on her energy to produce a burst of dark energy that can cripple a foe."

"I created it myself," Kitsune exclaimed proudly.

"It's also what she taught the ghosts to do when threatened by enemies. It's considered in that...what were they called, POKEMON, world, to be a ghost attack. She taught it thousands of years ago." Sora said, "Guys, I can back you up with a spell arrow."

Sahara nodded. "Alright, Yusuke. Ready the Shotgun!" Yusuke nodded, gathering the energy into his hand, clenching it into a fist, and concentrating. Sora readied a bow, questioning Kitsune. "How do you work this thing?"

"You've never worked a bow and arrows before?"

"You're the weapons expert, seeing as you've probably used every weapon ever created since you were born."

"Oh, you string the arrow, aim and fire, NOT YET though," Kitsune exclaimed, as Sora accidentally pointed the bow towards her. Sora blushed and pointed the weapon to the ground quickly.

"Sorry,"

"I don't blame you,"

"Kitsune, get ready," Sahara said, gathering energy into her hands. The black flames surrounded her fists, occasionally sparking. Kitsune gathered a mass of darkness around her, manipulating it using her mind.

"NOW!" Yusuke shot the Spirit Shotgun, just as Sahara let the energy go. Kitsune pushed her hands outward, releasing her dark energy. Sora finally let the arrow fly, aiming it at the creature. It zoomed towards the Dokrin, surrounded by a white light, a pure light. It guided the three energies, fire, spirit and darkness, swirling them together to form a powerful force.

"Black Dragon Spirit Shade Blitz!" Kitsune, Sahara and Sora called out.

Just as the Dokrin looked up, the blast hit, doing unspeakable damage. It disappeared with a wild shriek, evaporating into energy.

"Phew, we did it!" Kuwabara exclaimed. Kitsune looked at him.

"What do you mean, 'we'? Yusuke, Sahara, Sora and I destroyed it."

"You're starting to get on my nerves."

"Well, now that that's done, what do we do next?" Kurama asked, walking over to the well and removing the wooden guard with caution.

"Well, we have to go--KURAMA, LOOK OUT!" Just then, a pile of boulders fell behind Kurama, and as he turned around, one caught him in the stomach. He fell backwards, flipping over the stone ledge and disappearing into the well.

"KURAMAAAAA!" The gang rushed over to the well, peering down, but all they saw were the rock walls, descending into darkness. Kurama was lost in Chelsey McCann's death chamber...

**Kitsune: Sorry if this one was short, but I'm running out of ideas of how to get this going. I have a whole new twist to the story after the next couple of chapters, so stay tuned for that. **

_Kurama has been submitted to the wrath of the disgruntled soul of the little girl whose death bed he now lies on. Does he have enough power to calm her spirit? Or will he join her gruesome fate to death in a well? Next time on..._

**Sahara and Sora: YuYuHakusho: Chain Letter!**

**Kitsune: Stay tuned!**


	11. Condemned To Death

**Hello, all. I'm back and I'm thinking up a storm...I think...I hope I am...if I'm not, that's...just sad...Guess what? I got my report card, and I got an A+ in English! I'm happy! And that's an honors class, so be proud of me! Here's a new chapter of Chain Letter. I hope you like it.**

**I apologise. The weapon Sora weilds is called a ban-ryu, not a halbred, I found out on the internet. It says Bankotsu's weapon is a banryu, so Sora's is the exact same thing.**

**I don't own YYH, Sahara or Sora.**

**I own Kitsune and Kaonashi. And maybe Chesley McCann...or not, I had come across her in a real chain letter sent to me on quizilla. Whoever created her, owns her, so there!**

Chapter 11: Condemned to Death...

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kitsune, Kaonashi, Sora and Sahara ran to the edge of the well, peering down inside to see what had become of their friend.

"Kurama! Kurama, are you down there? Kurama!" Yusuke called.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A strong smell hung in the air around Kurama. To say the least, it reeked. That was what had awoken him. The stench.

Kurama sat up, rubbing his head, gingerly. He tried to look around, but he was greeted with darkness. He looked up, but the same, only a small circle of dim light. From the looks of it, he'd fallen a long way. He tried to get up, only making it to his knees. He stared up at the small hole from where he'd come.

"Kurama! Kurama are you down there? Kurama!"

Yusuke's voice! Kurama tried to find his voice.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Well, is he there or not?" Kuwabara asked.

"He's there, you idiot. He did fall through, we all saw it. He's probably broken his legs or something," Hiei said, not making Kitsune feel better.

"I hope he's okay..."

"Kurama! Damn! I don't think he can hear us." Yusuke muttered, then was promptly smacked upside the head by Sora. "What was that for?"

"Language."

"Oh."

"Guys, I'm here! Where are you?" a voice called form the well. They whirled around and looked down again.

"Are you okay, Kurama?" Yusuke asked. Kurama sounded a little shaken. Probably from the fall.

"I'm fine, but it's way too dark down here. Kitsune, could you provide illumination?"

"Sure thing, Kurama!" Kitsune said, igniting a ball of blue fire and letting it float gently down the tunnel to where Kurama waited. "That should stay by you, and if you want, it'll split and make more."

"Thanks," Kurama said. The blue ball of fire finally got to the awaiting fox demon and revealed another tunnel to his right. He shouted back up, "Guys, there's another path down here."

"Where?"

"To my right. Should I take it?" Kurama asked.

"Uh, no. Just stay there and wait for us to come down. It's too dangerous, do you understand?" Yusuke asked, then felt stupid. Of course Kurama understood, he was Kurama, after all.

Kurama nodded, calling up, "Yeah, I understand," and waiting patiently where he was. He waited for about five minutes while the team was deciding what the best way to get down there was. But curiosity got the better of him and he looked to his right, down the path...

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Anybody got rope?" Sora asked.

"I don't think so. Does anybody have rope?" Kuwabara asked.

Kaonashi shook his head. "No, we don't. The closest thing to rope that we have is Kuwabara's bandages, and they're way too fragile to repel down a well on."

"Hey, how'd Kurama fall down there and not break anything?" Kitsune wondered. Sora shrugged, leaning on her ban-ryu for support. Her ankle still hadn't completely healed, but was getting a bit stronger.

Kitsune walked over to the well and looked down...to see Kurama standing and moving slowly to his right (her left)! "Kurama, we said stay put!" Kitsune yelled down at him, before beginning to climb down into the well, slowly, grabbing the side for support before grabbing other rocks while making her way down.

"He's gone!" Hiei asked.

"Going, anyways," Kitsune replied, "I'm gonna see what's up...or down, in this case..."

"Nice pun, Kits." Sahara said, sarcastically.

Kitsune was only a fourth of the way down and Kaonashi moved closer to the edge, before finally falling in, giving a startled yell and he, too, plunged into the well, much the same way Kurama had. Upon passing Kitsune, he reached a hand out and quickly grabbed onto her tail, yanking down as he gripped for support. Kitsune gave a startled shriek.

"That's my tail!"

"One of 'em, at least. You have eight more," Kaonashi said, breathless.

Kitsune looked down at him. "I need all 9, though. Get off!"

"Would you try to get rid of your own boyfriend?" Kaonashi asked, looking at her, innocently.

"Yes. Get off, Kaonashi, or we'll both break our backs!"

"Too...late...I'm slipping!"

"And dragging me with youuu! Kaooonashiiiiiii!" Kitsune screamed as Kaonashi's hand slowly slipped off her tail and he plunged onto the platform Kurama had once been on, falling flat on his back. After hearing him hit the bottom, Kitsune's nerves gave up and her grip loosened and she, too, fell. Except, as Kaonashi tried resting, she landed right on top of him, knocking the breath out of him. He groaned.

"You okay?" Kitsune asked.

"Peachy," Kaonashi said, holding his stomach. (estomago in Spanish! That had nothing to do with anything. Continue.)

"Are you two okay down there! What happened!" Sora called down.

"Kaonashi fell, yanked on my tail, fell again, made me fall and land on him and now he's breathless." Kitsune explained.

"You leave me breathless, Kitsune." Kaonashi groaned.

"Awww." Kitsune said, hugging him.

"I didn't mean it like that..."

"Meanie!"

"Hold on, we're coming down!" Yusuke called, starting to climb down as well.

"Hey, Kaonashi."

"What?"

"What's this metal bar for?"

"What metal bar?"

"This one on the side of the well."

"That's..." Kaonashi looked at Kitsune's fox fire illuminated... "A ladder! There was a ladder the whole time!"

"Apparently so..." Kitsune said, rubbing her chin. Meanwhile, Kaonashi was freaking out, going spasmic and banging his head on the side of the well. Yusuke and the gang finally made it down, helping Sora down, seeing as her leg wasn't feeling good. They looked at Kaonashi.

"What's wrong with him?" Hiei asked.

"We recently found out there was a ladder to our left." Kitsune pointed out.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!" Yusuke practically yelled in her ears. She covered them, wincing, and them slapped him.

"My ears are sensitive. I will not say it again!"

"Sorry..."

"Where's the fox?" Hiei asked.

"He went down the tunnel. Come on, I'll lead." Kitsune said, igniting some balls of fire and leading the way down the tunnel.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Kurama continued down the path, even as it split in different directions, he seemed to know without knowing where he was going. That scared him. His body was unwillingly moving on it's own. He couldn't control himself, and he continued forth into the darkness. Finally, he came to two large metal doors, sacred spells inscribed in the rough iron.

"Where am I now?" he whispered to himself. A clicking sound was heard and he snapped to attention.

The doors opened and Kitsune's fox fire wandered into the room, lighting torches with blue fire and revealing another golden torch in the middle of the room next to a stone bed. Upon the stone bed...

Upon the stone bed was a corpse...

Kurama froze in shock. This corpse was more grotesque than the zombies he'd faced before...it was somewhat bloody...

When he gained control of his actions, he made a bolt for the doors...but they'd closed again. He was trapped inside the death chamber.

He froze again, turning slowly around, his breath shuddering as if he were cold. He wasn't, really. But all this was really freaking him out.

When he looked to the stone bed, the corpse was gone. He gasped, looking around, slowly, eyes wide. Suddenly, some of the torches went out and he was left with the one on the wall closest to him. He grabbed it, holding it out.

He turned around, slowly, to his left...

And came face-to-gruesome-face with the bloody corpse, eyes open and fully awake. He gasped.

It lunged forward and attacked...and Kurama knew no more...

**True, this chapter was shorter than the latest ones, but it's almost 9:30 and I have to go to bed.**

**Cliffhanger! That last part really scared me, did it do it for you, too? I got the last part from the Grudge, where Yoko meets the Grudge girl for the first time and dies and loses her bottom jaw. Hope you liked it. Can I change it back to horror? Is that okay with anybody? How about horror/action/adventure? Is that good with anybody? Review and no flames allowed except for my fox fire!**

_What just happened to Kurama! Can the power of one sword bring him back to life? And the gang finally meets Chelsey!_

**So click the button and go on to the next chapter!**


	12. Bring The Dead To Life

**Hi, I just kinda uploaded the last chapter a while ago, maybe a day or two ago, so I'm now working on chapter 12. Did I say Sahara and Sora were taking a break from helping me with this? The lazy bums...Naw, I love 'em. They're my best mates, I can't go against them...unless there's sugar involved, then sure, I will. I anybody will please leave me sacrifices of ramen or Pixy-Stix, I might be able to make these come out faster. And, I change my mind, I think, about making Kyofu Tournament a sequel to Chain Letter. I might make a newer story, after Chain Letter is done, the sequel. Maybe, I'm not sure. Cuz the Kyofu Tournament, I recently realized, has nothing to do with Chain Letter, except that it has the same characters in it.**

**I also realize I didn't put a spoiler in the last chapter...My bad...I was being rushed.**

**I still own nothing. Nothing, you hear, NOTHING!**

**I still own Kitsune and Kaonashi (the human).**

Chain Letter

Chapter 12: Bring The Dead To Life

"Did you hear that, guys!" Hiei asked. Indeed, they'd heard the scream.

"It's Kurama!" and they rushed forward, in any direction, finally coming to the metal doors where Kurama had once been. "We have no time, SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke blasted at the door and it fell through.

When they entered the chamber, they weren't sure of what they'd find.

But now they were horrified.

Kurama was laying in a bloody mass on the stone slab, in one piece, but goried up. The others gasped in shock.

"Kurama!" Yusuke exclaimed. They rushed over to the slab. Sora checked his pulse. Her eyes widened in horror.

She turned to the others. "He's dead."

"Dammit!" Hiei shouted.

Kitsune growled. She was enveloped in light and when it faded, her hair was fully silver (before it was black with white ends, I don't remember if I put anything different, but she was in half-demon form.) and it was longer, reaching down to her ankles. Her eyes were still golden, but her clothes had turned into a white kimono with black armor (exactly like Sesshomaru's) and the jewelry went away. Her ears turned into fox ears (like Yoko's -sigh-) and magenta stripes appeared on her cheeks. Her other weapons disappeared, but three swords hung in sheathes in her sash.

She grabbed TetYokai, and swung it a little. "TetYokai, copy Tenseiga!" she shouted, and waved it again. It turned into a slimmer sword and it pulsed as she swung it at Kurama's body. Immediately, little imps appeared by his side, and she slashed at them. They disappeared and Kurama stirred.

Kitsune sheathed her sword, and Kurama woke up.

"What! Sh-she brought him to life?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Such is the nature of my brother's sword, Tenseiga. It is also called the Heavenly Life Fang. It was forged of my father's fang, and it can revive 100 lives in one swing." Kitsune stated.

"Where'd those other swords come from?" Kuwabara asked.

"You'll see their power shortly, human," she said, coldly.

"Touchy..." Kuwabara said, walking away from her.

"Kurama," Yusuke said, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know what came over me, but it was like someone else was controlling my body. It felt like they were pulling me to this place. The next thing I saw was a corpse on this slab and I turned around and it was gone. Then all the candles went out and I turned around and..." Kurama shuddered.

"It's alright. Chelsey's spirit was commanding you to find her." Sora said. Sahara and Kitsune's heads shot up.

"There's no time to talk," Sahara said, glaring into the darkness, "She's in this room."

Kitsune pulled a sword out of it's sheath and readied herself. Sahara also pulled two swords out of their sheaths. Sora readied her ban-ryu, and Kaonashi got into a stance. The others looked on into the darkness, until they finally saw two glowing crimson eyes.

"What is that?" Yusuke asked, balling up his fists. The eyes seemed to move closer, then, out of the darkness, came a figure. It was a little girl with dark hair and a light blue body, as if she'd spent a long time in cold water and never came out. Her face was also partly decayed, but it was clear that she was at least 13 now.

She wore a snarl of pure hatred, but her eyes glinted with evil humor.

"So," the corpse gurgled. "You finally found me. Now we can all have fun..."

"Who are you, tell us!" Yusuke said.

The corpse smirked. "I am Chelsey. It's time for you all to die."

**Sorry that was really short, but the title is called Bring The Dead To Life. That was already taken care of, so the next chapter includes fighting. Alright? Here's the spoiler!**

_It's the final showdown between Chelsey McCann and the Spirit Detectives. Now that Kurama has been revived, and that Kitsune has transformed into a stronger demon, do they stand a chance against Chelsey? Kitsune's up first, against Chelsey's might. Will she survive?_

**Find out by clicking the little button to the right!**


	13. Kitsune's Showdown in the Shadow Realm

**Chapter 13 is up! Yay! Here it is!**

Chain Letter

Chapter 13: Kitsune's Showdown in the Shadow Realm

The corpse smirked. "I am Chelsey. It's time for you all to die."

"Guess again, girl!" Sora said, still leaning on her ban-ryu.

Kitsune pointed the sword she held at Chelsey's corpse. "We've come to destroy you!"

"I remember you four," Chelsey said, "You were the ones who tried to kill me four years ago. You couldn't kill me then. What makes you so sure you can kill me now?"

"What do you think we've been doing for the past four years, sitting on our butts and watching TV? We've trained and disciplined ourselves in order to grow stronger. We're confident we'll kill you this time!" Kaonashi told her.

"And who're those four behind you?"

"They're the new Spirit Detectives! They're here to make sure you don't escape!" Sahara stated.

"It's not a matter that I won't escape, it's the matter that you won't live. Who wants to challenge me first?" Chelsey asked. She pointed at Kitsune. "You."

Kitsune charged, sheathing her sword and extending her hand. It was glowing with a light green light. "I don't believe you've met my poison claws." she said, monotonously. Chelsey dodged and struck her across the back. She winced in pain as she landed behind Chelsey. She righted herself and smirked.

"I guess that was all I could expect from a worthless lower class spirit such as yourself." she said. Chelsey growled.

"Lower class?"

"You may have killed countless people in the past, but the majority of them were humans and weak demons." Kitsune turned, charging once again. "You will fall to me!"

"I don't think so!" Chelsey said, dodging again.

"Guys, is it just me or does it seem like Kitsune's enjoying herself?" Kuwabara asked, nervously.

"Of course, she's an evil demon, after all." Sahara said.

"She's evil!"

"Yes, though she can be nice at times, this is how she should be. She's been put through many things in her life. She has her brother's coldness and ruthlessness, and also her other brother's stubbornness and aggressiveness. She lives to kill, she's done that all her life." Sahara told them. "It's her nature to be cunning and evil."

"We should back away a little. This battle could be the last of either of them." Kaonashi said.

Kuwabara asked, "Is she really that strong?"

"Kitsune?"

Kuwabara nodded.

"Yes."

"Kitsune's not going to die. She'll pull through." Sora said, trying to keep her hopes up.

Meanwhile, Chelsey had conjured up a black sword and swung at Kitsune, who dodged it. She landed a little while away from Chelsey and faced her. She drew one of her swords and held it out.

"Behold the power of Ketsuekigata." she stated, coolly. The sword sparked with dark energy and she swung it.

"BLACK DRAGON TORNADO!" she called out, and an orb of black light erupted from the sword, along with a swirling black wind. It became a huge black tornado that directed itself at Chelsey. As it collided, Chelsey guarded herself. She was enveloped in the tornado, and it then disappeared. As it faded, Chelsey's body was nowhere to be seen.

"Hmph. Ridiculous." Kitsune said, coldly, sheathing Ketsuekigata and walking towards the gang.

"She did it!" Sora exclaimed. Kaonashi's eyes narrowed.

"It couldn't have been that simple," he said, softly.

Suddenly, Kitsune stopped and turned around. She grabbed the hilt of her last sword, and waited. Finally, something came at her to her left and she jumped to dodge it. However, it swerved in the air as it passed her and came as her again. She grabbed the sword and deflected the object, which turned out to be shuriken.

Kitsune landed on one of the many pillars in the room and peered at the place where the attack came from. Chelsey came out at her and she swung at her, effectively cutting her body in half. The two halves of the corpse fell to the ground, but soon connected again. Chelsey stood up and faced Kitsune, a smug grin on her face.

"She's inhuman."

"Not inhuman, but possibly immortal." Kaonashi said.

Kitsune slashed down when her sword glowed black and it created...a hole within the air?

"If you don't mind, I'd rather take this fight into a different place." Kitsune said.

"What place would that be?" Chelsey asked, smugly.

"The Shadow Realm. We'll fight there, to the death. I'd rather not put my friends' lives in danger," Kitsune responded, coolly.

"Fine, it'll give me a better opportunity to dispatch of you!" Chelsey said, jumping at Kitsune. Kitsune, in turn, jumped into the vortex of black aura, with Chelsey's spirit following. The portal closed, leaving the other seven still in the burial chamber.

"What's the Shadow Realm?" Yusuke asked.

"It's a place Kitsune is familiar with. She's sent mortals there many times in her life." Sahara responded.

"It's a purgatory of souls where no living being can survive. She created the portal through her third sword, Yurusenai." Kaonashi continued. "Hopefully, she has enough power to kill Chelsey."

"Isn't that Kitsune's TetYokai?" Kurama asked.

"She left TetYokai behind!" Sora, Sahara, and Kaonashi exclaimed.

In the Shadow Realm...

"Only one of us will come out of here alive," Kitsune said. "The other will spend the rest of eternity wandering the Shadow Realm." '_Hopefully, the others have TetYokai. As long as they have it, I can return to the living realm. I cannot contact them while I am here, so they must figure out the way to get me back if Chelsey does manage to win...'_

"That works perfectly for me. I'll kill you here and use your swords against your friends," Chelsey said.

Kitsune smirked. "You have no idea, do you?"

Chelsey stopped. "What?"

Kitsune laughed, evilly. "The real reason I brought you here, to the Shadow Realm, is because I have an advantage here. This place enhances my abilities, and it also increases my evil nature."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that in the Shadow Realm, I am nearly invincible," Kitsune said, unsheathing Yurusenai, "But, enough talk. I want to kill you quickly."

Chelsey nodded, readying her own sword. "Fine. I'll vanquish you on your own battlefield." And she then charged, bringing her sword up and down onto Kitsune. Kitsune blocked the attack with Yurusenai and pushed Chelsey back. She swung her sword at her and black rays swept over Chelsey's body, shocking her.

Chelsey leapt back, out of Kitsune's reach.

Kitsune readied a stance. "You're lucky that was my weakest attack, otherwise you'd be rolling on the ground, begging me to stop the torture."

"That...was your weakest attack?"

"Yes, pity it only took away half of your life energy. Then again, I did miss a vital point," Kitsune brought her sword up again. "This time I won't miss!"

She brought her sword down on Chelsey, who made no effort whatsoever to block it, and it effectively cut her shoulder. Chelsey skid back a few feet, before charging at Kitsune, who, in turn, sheathed her sword. She began to dodge all of Chelsey's ruthless attacks and Chelsey soon gave chase to the fox demon.

"Lower class spirits are such pests..." Kitsune stated.

"I'm not that easy to kill!" Chelsey replied.

"Yes, until you come leaping out."

"You're running away!"

"Yes, from sheer boredom!" Kitsune said, dodging all of the attacks thrown at her. She grabbed Ketsuekigata and jammed the hilt into Chelsey's stomach. Chelsey flew backwards and smashed through a stone monument, landing on her back. She got up and unsheathed her sword, rushing at Kitsune, who blocked her attack with Ketsuekigata.

Kitsune pushed the spirit back, and Chelsey flew back a couple of yards. She then got up and rushed at Kitsune again, clashing swords and coming face-to-face with her. Sparks began to shoot out as the swords collided.

Suddenly, Kitsune felt a burning sensation on her stomach, and Chelsey's hand came into contact with her stomach. Her clawed hand burned through Kitsune's skin and muscles and went right through the front of her stomach and came out the other side. Kitsune's pupils got smaller from the pain, and she growled, pushing against Chelsey's sword with a hard force.

Chelsey's hand withdrawed from her stomach and she was immediately punched in the face. Kitsune flew back a yard or so, falling onto her back. She grasped her stomach as blood began pouring out of her and splurt through her hands.

Kitsune winced slightly. "Damn you..." She got up. "You're stronger than I thought." She drew Yurusenai. "But that won't stop me from killing you."

Kitsune's sword glowed dark black and began pulsating. She swung it above her head and brought it down in front of her. Black snakelike things flew out of her sword and surrounded her.

"What are those things?" Chelsey asked.

"Dark Soul Collectors. Summmoned by my Yurusenai." Kitsune replied. She gave a silent command, and the soul collectors flew off in different directions over the Shadow Realm. Some returned with white orbs in their grasp.

"What are they doing?"

"Their jobs. Collecting souls of those I've trapped in the Shadow Realm. It fuels my spirit and makes me stronger."

"No matter," Chelsey said, jumping at Kitsune and summoning a dark wind to surround her black sword. She swung it at Kitsune, who, being too weak at that moment to dodge, got struck with a full force attack. She cried out in pain and the attack faded. Her body slammed into the ground.

Chelsey smirked, walking over to the fox demon. Her eyes were soulless golden orbs. Blood still poured out of her stomach, staining her kimono red, and giving off a foul stench. The stench of a dead body.

"Finally, you die." Chelsey said, softly. She bent down to grab the swords. However, Ketsuekigata shocked her hand.

"Tck, a barrier. I cannot touch the sword." Chelsey said. She grabbed Yurusenai, and swung it, creating another hole in the air. But once that happened, Yurusenai shocked her hand and she threw it down.

"I don't need the swords. I am more than powerful enough to take on the rest, now." Chelsey said, climbing through the portal. She gave one last look at the dead fox demon laying on the dirt ground ten feet away. "You were a worthy opponent, but not a match for me." She smirked. "Rest in peace." And she climbed through the portal.

Back with the gang...

They'd been waiting for the portal to open again and someone to climb out.

Finally, the portal did open, and the smiled. "She did it, she destroyed Chelsey!" Sora shouted.

But their expressions changed for the worse when they saw Chelsey climbing out of the portal and smirking evilly at them.

"What happened to Kitsune!" Kaonashi demanded.

"Gone. Dead in the Shadow Realm. She put up a good fight, though."

The others gasped in horror upon hearing the news. Something clanged onto the floor behind Chelsey. It was Yurusenai.

Chelsey pointed her dark sword at the gang. "So...who wishes to lose their life next?"

**-gasp- Holy crud, I'm dead! WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG! Review to find out what happens next! Here's the spoiler... -still in shock-**

_Kitsune has been killed by Chelsey in her own battleground. It's now Sora and Sahara's turn to try their luck against the disgruntled spirit. Filled with anger and grief for the loss of their best friend, they are hyped to a new level. Vengance fuels them now, so will they be able to take down Chelsey in Kitsune's memory?_


	14. Transformation

**-Begin Transmission-**

**Sahara: We're back!**

**Sora: Finally!**

**Sahara: Kitsune's...er...kinda still suffering from the shock of writing chapter 13.**

**Sora: Who can blame her? She died in that chapter... -sniffle-**

**Sahara: -glances at Kitsune-**

**Kitsune: -sitting in the corner and rocking back and forth, eyes wide- I'm dead...I'm dead...I'm dead...I'm...(you get the idea)**

**Sahara: Riiiiiiiiight... -turns back to the camera- Anyways, here's chapter 14 she's somehow managed to type up...**

**Sora: -trying to comfort Kitsune- It's okay, don't worry! I'm sure we'll kill her in this chapter!**

**Kitsune: -still rocking back and forth- Can't hear you, I'm dead...I'm dead...I'm dead...**

**Sora and Sahara: -shrug and turn off the camera-**

**-End Transmission-**

**All disclaimers from the last chapter apply to this chapter!**

Chain Letter

Chapter 14: Transformation

Chelsey pointed her dark sword at the gang. "So...who wishes to lose their life next?"

"Kitsune...is dead...?" Kaonashi whispered, eyes wide in disbelief. Thoughts ran through his head. '_DAMMIT, what the hell am I gonna tell her Mother!'_

"It can't be..." Sora whispered, a few tears falling from her eyes. She wiped them away. Sahara glared angrily at Chelsey.

"I thought you said Kitsune was strong enough to take Chelsey!" Kuwabara screamed in Kaonashi's ear.

"...She's dead..."

Kuwabara waved a hand in front of Kaonashi's face. "Hello? Dude?" Kaonashi still stared into space.

Suddenly, bright red and black flames surrounded Sahara, and bright blue and black flames surrounded Sora. Their faces were in shadow.

Yusuke jumped five feet in the air. "What the Hell! Their energy is soaring!"

Chelsey smirked. "What's this? Have I made you angry by killing your friend?" she asked, smugly. Her face changed when she noticed how high their energy had gone.

"How dare you..." Sora whispered, "How dare you kill Kitsune..."

"You had no right, you heartless, evil bitch!" Sahara said. They lifted their faces a fraction of an inch and they weren't in shadow anymore. They wore expressions of pure hatred, and anger, and disgust at what the spirit had done.

"WE WON'T LET YOU LIVE!" they shouted, simultaneously, and charged at Chelsey. Sora weilded her ban-ryu and Sahara grabbed one of her swords, abandoning the other two. Just before they struck, they disappeared before Chelsey's slightly decomposing eyes. She looked in front of her, confused.

Suddenly, she felt their energy right behind her and turned, but she'd gotten kicked in the face and went flying back. She looked to see Sahara with one leg still in the air. She whipped around in the air...coming face-to-blade with Sora's ban-ryu, and was sliced in half again.

Once again, she re-assembled herself and stared at the two demons. She then charged, her sword becoming a black energy whip with thorny appendages. She swung the whip at the two girls, who dodged to the left and right. Sora's ban-ryu became engulfed in white fire and she slammed in down just as Chelsey landed.

"Ban-Ryu Fire STRIKE!" she cried out. And Chelsey's body was struck with white fire. Immediately after, Sahara readied her sword, and Sora threw her ban-ryu to the ceiling, making part of it crumble and leaving a giant hole. The full moon shone down on them.

Sahara's sword glowed white and she swung it at Chelsey's smoldering body, crying, "UNHOLY MOON SLICE!" Sharp, crescent-shaped blades of white light directed themselves at the spirit, slicing her. White lightning coursed through her body and she screamed in pain.

As her body hit the ground, she looked up to see Sahara and Sora standing in front of her, completely devoid of any emotion, but a pure hatred shone in the back of their eyes like dark fire. Chelsey looked up at them in fear.

"You'll pay for what you've done to our friend, Chelsey," Sora said, monotonously. Her ban-ryu glowed white again and she swung it at the spirit. "LIGHTNING BLADE!" Chelsey's body was shocked by an electrical current that ran through her entire system, like white fire.

"Tojikomeru..." Sahara said as she brought the sword level with her. "Do my bidding!" She pointed it at the spirit. "HOLY MOON EXPLOSION!" The full moon's white light shone down on Chelsey's body and she blew up. Black smoke rose from where her corpse lay.

Sora turned away and grabbed Yurusenai, holding it and examining it. "Kitsune's sword..." she whispered.

She swung it and it made another hole in the air, but after, it shocked her hand. She dropped it with a strangled cry. Sahara rushed to her and looked at her. Sora said, "You take Yurusenai. If the portal closes, we might be able to get out by it."

Suddenly, Yurusenai was grabbed by a black whip and knocked to the side. Sora and Sahara turned and gasped. They heard a dark cackle coming from the smoke. When it cleared, Chelsey's body was as good as new...well, almost, except for the decomposing part.

"Are you children finished?" she asked.

"Children! We're over 300 years old!" Sahara argued.

"Your little friend couldn't defeat me, even with her advantage," Chelsey explained, narrowing her eyes and smirking, "So what makes you think you'll be able to kill me? I have infinite powers!"

"Well, let me tell you," Sahara began, fueling up her energy again, "We have something you don't."

"Something that drives us towards our goals," Sora continued, "Something that can outlast your so-called 'infinite' powers..."

"We have a heart that can love and care," Sahara said, readying her sword.

"And we care for our friends and our home!" Sora finished.

"That's why we're going to defeat you!"

"In the name of Makai, in the honor of Kitsune, and in the respect for ourselves!"

And they charged towards the angry spirit.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

While Sora and Sahara fought, the gang watched. "This reminds me of how you defeated Toguro in memory of Kuwabara," Kurama said to Yusuke, "How you thought Kuwabara died, and your soul was fueled by anger and vengeance."

"And then it turned out the baka didn't die...pity," Hiei said, smirking, and glancing in Kuwabara's direction to see his reaction.

"What was that, half-pint?"

Kaonashi was still muttering, "She's dead..." under his breath.

"Children, don't fight here," Yusuke said, coming between Kuwabara and Hiei before someone's head flew off.

"I've...been thinking, Yusuke," Kurama said.

"'Bout what, Kurama?"

"That Kitsune seemed so familiar to me...I just can't place it..." Kurama said, stroking his chin. In truth, it had been bothering him since he first saw the other four fight the zombies. He'd noticed her fighting style, and he thought he'd met her before...but where?

"You'll figure it out...someday..."

Kaonashi, however, began to wander towards the sword, TetYokai, left behind by Kitsune. He looked at it questioningly and grabbed it. Before he knew what happened, he felt it pulse softly. He gasped, causing the other spirit detectives to look in his direction.

"What is it?" Kuwabara asked.

"TetYokai...it's pulsing..." Kaonashi whispered.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"TetYokai...it's pulsing..."

Sahara and Sora stopped before they came to attack Chelsey. They all looked at the brown-haired spirit-turned-human holding the sword.

"That can't be..." Sahara said, "TetYokai can't be pulsing...not if Kitsune's dead..."

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked.

"TetYokai is Kitsune's sword that she had crafted from her fang, and a small portion of her blood went into it, too. It beats with her heart because it's a part of her. If TetYokai is pulsing now...it means that...Kitsune is alive!" Sora exclaimed in joy.

Chelsey growled. "SO WHAT!" she yelled. Everyone gasped and turned in her direction. Her expression of anger turned into an evil, sadistic grin. "It doesn't matter if she's alive or not. She's trapped within the Shadow Realm, and the only way to get out is through the sword, Yurusenai. The portal you slashed open before has already closed. And if you touch the sword again, you will get shocked. She's not coming back."

She slashed Sora's shoulder and the demon screamed in pain and fear. She fell back and as Sahara turned, she was punched in the face and flew back, smashing into the wall. Her head hit the pavement and she blacked out. Sora stood up and screamed, "Sahara!"

Suddenly, Chelsey phazed in front of her and knocked her ban-ryu out of her hands. She delivered a kick to the stomach and then a punch to the face. Sora skidded back a few feet, unconscious.

"Sora! Sahara!" Kaonashi called. Once again, TetYokai pulsed in his hands. He looked at it questioningly, as if her were trying to talk to it through his mind. _'What is it, TetYokai?'_

He was struck with a strange thought all of a sudden. _'How am I able to hold TetYokai and not get shocked? It should have shocked me by now...Maybe it's trying to tell me something...'_

Kaonashi continued to stare at the sword, thoughts buzzing through his head. "What if..." he whispered, holding the sword like Kitsune would. He concentrated his energy into the sword and it began to glow. The pulse became stronger, and stronger. The sword shook violently, making a rattling sound as it did.

Just as Chelsey raised her hand to strike down at the two unconscious girls laying on the floor, a bright light filled the room. Everyone sheilded their eyes and when it faded...

"KITSUNE!" Kaonashi exclaimed in disbelief. She grinned at him.

"So, you finally figured out how to summon me back here, eh?" she questioned, "I knew you'd do it..." She glanced at Sahara and Sora, unconscious on the floor. She stared for a couple of seconds before...

"SAHARA! SORA!" she cried, dashing out to them. She kicked Chelsey in the gut, sending her flying back and hitting a wall, but she really didn't give a crap. She bent down and put her fingers on Sahara's pulse. "Holy shampoo..." she whispered, breaking into tears. Kaonashi came over to her.

"What is it?"

"She's dead!" Kitsune sobbed into his chest. He looked at her questioningly. Suddenly, Sahara stirred and said, "Idiot. I was unconscious..."

"Sahara!" Kitsune exclaimed in joy, hugging her. "But how! I didn't even use TetYokai to summon you back!"

"You didn't feel her artery, you felt her bone."

"I did?" Kitsune checked her own pulse. "But you told me it was right here," she said, applying pressure to her wrist.

"Kitsune, don't! That's a--"

Immediately, Kitsune fell asleep.

"Pressure point..." Kaonashi finished, shaking the fox girl. She woke up, sleepily. "What...huh...SAHARA! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Here we go again..." Sahara said, rolling her eyes. Sora stirred and sat up.

"SORA!"

"KITSUNE, YOU'RE ALIVE!" And the two demon girls hugged, chattering excitedly. Stuff like, "I don't believe it!" and "Holy spit, what happened to your hair?" and such other random conversations.

"Do you all mind?" Sahara asked, trying to stand up. "We still have a battle to finish...Ugh..." She winced, holding her stomach and flopping back down on her butt.

"You guys are way too hurt to battle again!" Kitsune said.

"And you think you aren't?" Sahara said, as Kitsune tried to take a step, and ended up on her butt as well.

"Okay, maybe I'm a little sore..."

"You relax. I'll take care of Chelsey," Kaonashi said, standing up and facing the spirit, who was, at the time, trying to get up out of the rubble.

She looked him up and down, then smirked. "I remember you. I was the one pulling your strings when you attacked your own teammates."

"That won't happen ag--" Kaonashi stopped. A faint pounding was in his ears. He dropped TetYokai, but the pounding continued. He recognized this feeling. "No..." he whispered.

_'Do my bidding,'_ a voice whispered in his head.

_'No!'_ he answered. _'Not again!'_

_'Do as I say,'_ the voice hissed.

Kaonashi clutched his head and shouted to the sky, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Everyone looked at him as though he were crazy. He was struggling, clutching his head. Kitsune walked towards him. "Kaonashi are you--"

Suddenly, the same voice whispered in her ear, _'Kill them.'_

_'Kill who?'_

_'Kill them,'_ it hissed, _'Kill your friends.'_

_'I can't,'_

_'Do as I say. Become a full demon and kill them...'_

Suddenly, there was a faint pulse. Kitsune's swords dropped, clanging to the floor. They suddenly floated and flung themselves at the wall, becoming stuck there. Kitsune struggled with some unknown force, her body shuddering. She crunched up, hunched over a little, still shuddering. Sora walked towards her.

"Kitsune? What's--"

She heard the girl growling. "Get away," she said quietly.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Sora, get away...Get away from me...!" She turned slightly, still struggling, and Sora saw that her pupils had gotten small and blue, the whites of her eyes becoming blood red. The stripes on her cheeks became jagged. Her claws grew longer and her fangs grew long and sharp. "Away..."

Sora gasped, "No!"

She began to back away from Kitsune. "Sora, what is it?" Sahara asked. She eyed Kitsune, raising her claws up to attack Sora! Sahara dashed out and grabbed Sora's shirt sleeve and pulled her away just as Kitsune swung down at her, narrowly missing her body.

"What's going on!" Yusuke exclaimed. The gang looked over at Kaonashi. His hair turned just a bit longer and became more uncontrolable and wild. His eyes became small black pupils with red whites, and he grew claws on his hands and fangs.

"They're being controlled!" Sahara exclaimed.

Kaonashi and Kitsune looked at them with murder in their eyes. One word ran through their heads, _'Kill.'_

Suddenly, Kitsune jumped at Kurama, Sora and Sahara and Kaonashi jumped at Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara.

Kitsune snarled at them, and they dodged as she brought her claws down on her friends. She attacked relentlessly, striking at them repeatedly.

"Kitsune! Please snap out of it! We're your friends, remember?" Sora pleaded. But she sliced at her, cutting across her chest. Sora screamed in pain as blood spurted out of the paper-thin wound on her chest, staining her shirt.

Suddenly, Sahara kicked Kitsune in the stomach, knocking her back a foot or two. Kitsune regained her footing and glared at them, then snarled and leapt at them, claws extended and directed at their faces.

Kurama's rosewhip coiled around her arms all of a sudden, and she stopped her attack. She glanced back at him and growled, grabbing the whip and yanking on it, causing Kurama to go flying into the wall. She cornered her two friends, and they cowered in fear of the now full demon glaring murderously down at them. She raised her hand to attack...

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Meanwhile, Kaonashi was slicing at the other three Spirit Detectives with his new claws. He effectively slashed Yusuke and Kuwabara across the stomach, leaving an open gash where blood steadily poured out of. He had brought his foot up and kicked Hiei in the stomch just as he readied his sword to cut Kaonashi's neck.

Yusuke had a hard time standing up, but managed to get to his feet. "Kaonashi. Don't listen to those voices in your head. They're telling you the wrong things," he told the spirit, but his words fell on deaf ears.

Kaonashi sunk his claws into Yusuke's arm, making it bleed, and smirking sadistically at the resulting yowl of pain he'd recieved from Yusuke. He took her claws out and punch Yusuke in the gut, making him go flying back. Yusuke's head hit the wall with a sickening CRACK, and his body slid down the wall, leaving a smeared trail of blood.

Hiei leapt in the air and brought his sword down on Kaonashi...

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

During the entirty of the two battles, Chelsey McCann's spirit stood back and watched, a sadistic grin on her decomposing, worm-infested lips, and an evil glint in her eyes...

**Kitsune: YES I'M NOT DEAD ANYMORE! -dances-**

**Kaonashi: Er...Kitsune, what's going on?**

**Kitsune: What's going on? I'll tell you what's going on! CHEESE is going on! But on what...**

**Kaonashi: O.o**

**Sora: O.o**

**Sahara: O.o**

**Sora: O-kay, while Kitsune's being random, let's get to the spoiler, shall we?**

_Kitsune has been turned into her true form, a blood-thirtsy full demon, and Kaonashi has been controlled once again. Together, they've set their murderous sights on the Spirit Detectives. But what happens when both possessed Tantei turn on each other in a fight to the death? It's all on the next Chain Letter, so don't miss it!_

**Kitsune: So click the little button thingy to the left and review, then click the button thingy to the right and read on!**


	15. Kitsune vs Kaonashi!

**-Begin Transmission-**

**Kitsune: Hello all! I hope you all reviewed my story well. If you didn't, let ten hundred tapeworms eat at your insides out of my hatred for you!**

**Sora: Ew...tapeworms...**

**Sahara: -sigh- Have mercy on them, Kitsune, for once in your life.**

**Kitsune: Why should I? They are the ones who aren't reviewing! -pointing to the camera-**

**Sahara: You have to be open to criticism. It says so in the rules.**

**Kitsune: Just because I'm open to it, doesn't mean I have to enjoy it!**

**Sahara: Will you just get on with the story and the shout-out?**

**Kitsune: Gladly. -turns back to camera- I wanna shout out to Kato Shingetsu, a true reviewer, a true fan, a true author, a true pickle!**

**Sahara: Kato's a pickle? O.o**

**Kitsune: No, but I'm hungry! -grabs pickle jar and smashes it into the wall. Picks up a pickle and eats it- AHH! I GOT GLASS IN MY TONGUE!**

**Sahara: That's why there's a lid on pickle jars, you just unscrew it and grab a pickle out.**

**Kitsune: I got a joke! What's the difference between a pickle jar and a pregnant woman?**

**Sora and Sahara: What?**

**Kitsune: You can unscrew a pickle jar! -laughing- Sorry, I heard that joke from a friend of mine. Anyways, another round of applause for Kato Shingetsu because she's a really nice person, unlike many people who've met me! Candy for Kato! -hands out Snicker bars-**

**Sora: What about the Pixy Stix?**

**Kitsune: -hiss- -slaps her hand- Mine!**

**Sora: O.O -backing away-**

**Sahara: Kitsune doesn't own anything except those characters from the last chapter. Get on with the story!**

Chain Letter

Chapter 15: Kitsune vs. Kaonashi!

Kitsune cornered her two friends, and they cowered in fear of the now full demon glaring murderously down at them. She raised her hand to attack...

Sahara and Sora closed their eyes and braced themselves for the attack. Blood spurted on their clothes, but they felt no pain.

Looking up, they saw Kitsune's left hand digging her nails into her right arm, blood pooling out of the wound. Chelsey looked at the scene in shock. "Damn you," she said, "How could you have..."

"Run..." Kitsune struggled to get the words out. "Get away, quick..." She was struggling with herself, her hands still dug into her arm, and she was swinging it in a blind fury, trying to regain control of herself. Sora and Sahara quickly scurried away and rushed to help Kurama up. Chelsey confronted Kitsune.

"You miserable half-breed!" the corpse woman spat. "Finish them off once and for all!"

"Shut up, you decomposing wench," Kitsune growled, in anger, "I'm done taking orders from you."

She grabbed Yurusenai with her left hand and jammed it into her right arm, trying to silence it. She pulled it out and stuck it into the ground, leaning on it. Her fangs were still long and sharp, and so were her claws, and she still had her demon markings, but her eyes regained their pure golden hue.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Kaonashi scratched Yusuke, leaving a long, vertical slash along his cheek. Yusuke cried out in pain and fell back, stumbling over himself and landing on his back.

Kaonashi walked up to Yusuke, that dangerous glint in his eyes present. He suddenly stopped, his eyes turning back to brown, but his otherwise rabid characteristics still present.

_'Huh?'_ Yusuke thought, _'Why'd he stop?'_

He turned his attention to the rotting flesh that made up Chelsey McCann. Kitsune had somewhat taken control of her own mind, so did that mean that the evil spirit was losing her touch? And if so, did that mean that her control over both Kitsune and Kaonashi was slipping?

Suddenly, Kitsune and Kaonashi turned and looked into each others eyes, the tension building. Kitsune's eyes returned to their cold state, and Kaonashi snarled. Kitsune readied her sword and Kaonashi changed stances. He slowly approached the demon girl, and the rotting body backed away, watching in amusement.

"I hate that it's coming down to this, Kaonashi, but I guess we have no choice," Kitsune said, calmly, bringing her sword up.

"You were a good girlfriend," Kaonashi told her, "Now, let's dance."

Kaonashi charged at Kitsune, who brought her sword down on him. In turn, he dodged, and struck her across the side. He grabbed a samuri's blade out of one of the skeletons littering the room and swung it at her. The battle went on like that; strike, block, strike, dodge, block, dodge, dodge, strike.

"Quickly, while they're preoccupied, we must strike now!" Kurama told Yusuke. The others left now fighting made their way to Chelsey.

"I hate seeing this," Sora said. "They're not supposed to fight each other."

"They have no choice, Sora," Sahara told her, "As long as that rotting corpse is controlling them, they'll be at it for hours until one of them, or both of them, dies. If we kill Chelsey, we might be able to save them before it's too late."

"Then let's hurry!" Sora cried, swinging her blade at the corpse. Chelsey dodged, turning away from the battle she was previously watching to glare malevolently down at the group coming swiftly towards her.

Hiei jumped into the air, his katana becoming engulfed in black fire, and he brought it down on her. Her body began to burn away, but it wasn't enough to fell her. He sliced her body in half once more, but before she could reassemble, Sahara blasted away her body, turning it into ash, and it blew away in the wind.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Kitsune swung her bleeding right arm at Kaonashi, making blood splatter towards him, and cried, "BLADES OF BLOOD!" The blood became sharp red blades that cut across Kaonashi's chest. He roared in pain, but ignored it and grabbed her by the hair and tossing her into a stone column, making it crack and crumble beneathe her.

She stood up out of the rubble, shaking her head to get the dirt out of her hair. She noticed that her sword had been knocked out of her hand, and that Chelsey's sword was laying by her side. She grabbed it, turning to Kaonashi.

"I'm sorry, Kaonashi," she said, raising the sword, "I have no control over my body..."

"Don't worry," he managed to say, "We'll find a way to beat this..."

_'Heh heh heh...Such naive fools...'_

"Who...who said that?" Kitsune questioned, then looked at the sword she raised above her head.

_'I am the Jigoku Sword. I store part of Chelsey's evil nature. Obey me, and kill him! Do so, and I will make you part of Chelsey's empire, a general, second-in-command, even.'_

"Sorry to disappoint you, but that's not what I want!" Kitsune said, trying to lower her arm from striking Kaonashi. Instead, the sword glowed, egging her on even more. She had no choice.

Kitsune rushed at Kaonashi, swinging the sword at him. He grabbed an old sword and deflected the blow. But she came at him again, and as the blades connected, Jigoku, the evil sword, spoke again.

_'Heh heh heh...Kaonashi...do you long for power? I know your thoughts, and that you hold a deep lust for power...a wish that I can grant...'_

"Shut up, you stupid sword!" Kitsune said, not taking her eyes off of Kaonashi, who's face was only millimeters away because he was blocking her attack, "No one's listening to you!" And she pushed against the sword harder, pushing Kaonashi back.

Suddenly, Kaonashi did something unexpected. He grabbed TetYokai, quickly concentrating his energy and making it transform into a very powerful sword, and slashing it down as he and Kitsune parted. It sent a huge blast her way, but he dropped the sword, falling to his knees. TetYokai's barrier rejected even him. Kitsune was the only one who would be able to touch it now.

When the smoke cleared, there stood Kitsune, without so much as a scratch on her. "Are you okay, Kaonashi?" she called. But her body was quickly changing stances, and she charged again. She brought up the sword, swinging down on Kaonashi. He didn't move.

_'Kaonashi...no...NO!' _her mind screamed, as the blade made contact with his body.

...Or did it?

It seemed that time had stopped. They remained in that position. He kneeled there, looking up helplessly, and she with the sword only millimeters away from his face, tears streaming down her face. Neither moved.

Suddenly, Kitsune's hand fell to her side, dropping the sword, and she fell to her knees, then falling onto her side, eyes closed. Kaonashi breathed a sigh of relief, and stood up. A move he, himself, had made.

"What happened?" he asked to no one in particular. He looked around him, and noticed the smoke rising from a whiles away. His eyes widened in realization. "She's dead..."

He kneeled beside Kitsune, putting her head in his hands. She opened her eyes slowly, looking up at him, weakly. "Is she gone?"

"Yes..." he replied, tears streaming down the sides of his face, "I think she's gone...And--" His eyes snapped open, wide. He glanced behind him.

Suddenly, a cackle erupted from the smoke, and when it cleared, Chelsey floated in the air, her body see-through.

"Damn, when will she die!" Yusuke cussed.

"You fools! You cannot kill me!" Chelsey cackled, evilly, "I am immortal! I have infinite power!"

"INFINITE POWER, MY ARSE!" Kitsune and Kaonashi screamed, rushing to the group's side.

Sora hugged the two. "You're back to normal!"

"Yeah, we can't be finished off that easily." Kaonashi said. All turned to Chelsey, taking different stances.

"This is it, Chelsey!" Yusuke yelled, pointing his finger at the evil spirit.

A mysterious white fog entered the room, seemingly from nowhere. It lay on the ground, around their feet. A white light erupted from behind everyone and they turned to Kurama, who was enveloped in white light.

When it faded, there stood a handsome man with silver hair and golden eyes, fox ears and a tail. He wore a white fighting uniform, and an angry expression.

Kitsune's eyes widened. "Yoko..."

**Kitsune: CLIFFHANGER!**

**Sahara: Whoop-dee-doo...**

**Kitsune: The next chapter or two will tell you about Kitsune and Yoko's past! That's the question that's been bugging everyone, hasn't it? I did say that they knew each other, and, ...well, you'll find out. Shoutouts to anyone who messages and says what a bitch my godmother is! YAY! Spoiler!**

_Yoko has returned, and Kitsune's having flashbacks to her tragic past. What exactly did she have to go through back then? And what is the relationship between Yoko and Kitsune? Were they siblings? Lovers? Partners-in-crime? And when will Chelsey finally die? Find out in the next chapters of..._

**Everyone: YU-YU-HAKUSHO: CHAIN LETTER!**


	16. Reliving The Past Part 1

**-Begin Transmission-**

**Kitsune: Hello peoples! This is chapter...erm... -to the side- Help me out here...**

**Kaonashi: This is chapter 16.**

**Kitsune: RIGHT! Yes! Chapter 16! I've come so far!**

**Kaonashi: -muttering- Not as far as Evil Towel or any other author who has more than sixteen chapters...**

**SMACK!**

**Kaonashi: OUCH! -rubbing the bruise on his cheek- What the -BEEP- was that for?**

**Kitsune: That wasn't a nice thing to say! TAKE IT BACK! -starts tickling him-**

**Kaonashi: -laughing uncontrollably- HAHAHAHA! Hee heee...I...I...HA HA...I take it back! HAHAHAHAHA! I TAKE IT BACK! S-STOP!**

**Kitsune: -stops tickling- -sitting on top of him- Good boy. -leans down and kisses him-**

**Kaonashi: -in a daze-**

**Kitsune: -gets off him, accidentally stepping on him- -Kaonashi: OOF!- Now then, on with the next chapter! And be nice and review for me, please! Thankies! -looks down- Kaonashi? What're you doing down there?**

**-End Transmission-**

**Disclaimer: You should know it by now...**

**Claimer: I own Jyaki!**

Chain Letter

Chapter 16: Reliving the Past Part 1

A mysterious white fog entered the room, seemingly from nowhere. It lay on the ground, around their feet. A white light erupted from behind everyone and they turned to Kurama, who was enveloped in white light.

When it faded, there stood a handsome man with silver hair and golden eyes, fox ears and a tail. He wore a white fighting uniform, and an angry expression.

Kitsune's eyes widened. "Yoko..."

"Woah, Yoko Kurama...Welcome back..." Yusuke said, smiling at his transformed friend.

Kitsune continued to stare at Yoko.

"Hey, he cleans up pretty nicely, ne, Kitsune?" Sahara said, aside to Kitsune.

She still continued to gape.

Sahara looked at her, waving a hand in front of her face. "Kitsune? You with us?"

"Yoko..."

Sahara raised an eyebrow. "Kitsune, I saw a shiney sword down there, go get it!" she bribed.

Still, the female fox demon stayed in place.

Yoko Kurama turned and smiled devillishly at Kitsune. "It's been a long time, Kits..." he said.

"You two know each other?" Yusuke said, pointing to them.

Kitsune's eyes remained set on Yoko, but she regained her cool. "We go back a _long_ time..."

-Flashback-

Two figures sat on a rock by an onsen, looking through their spoils. The man with dark hair and bat wings spoke first.

"Well, that was easy," he said, with a smirk.

"And to think those guards were dumb enough to think we were from the Makai Union, HA! There's no such thing!" the one with the fox tail replied, running his hand over a shiny sword. (**Kitsune: -drools- Shiney...**) (**Kaonashi: Uuuummmmm...Kitsune?**)

Suddenly, an ear-piercing scream issued from deep in the woods. Both men looked in confusion towards the place from whence it came. Nothing. Suddenly, the same scream came again, only closer.

"What do you suppose is making that racket?" the dark-haired man asked.

"Let's go find out," the one with the tail replied, getting up.

They ran towards the place of commotion, and hid in the bushes. They were pros at stealth and ambush, after all. They were surprised at what they saw.

"A she-fox?" the dark-haired man questioned.

Indeed, before them was a clearing. And in the clearing, a young girl had stumbled after running. She had long, white hair, and entrancing golden eyes, just like the man with the tail. The only difference between the two would be that the she-fox had nine tails instead of one. And there were jagged purple lines on her cheeks. She wore a tattered whitish kimono that was half hanging off her frail body.

They heard a low, amused growl of laughter coming from the direction where the woman had come. They saw the fear in her eyes as another man entered the clearing, with black hair and a brown wolf's tail, and glimmering crimson eyes. He was handsome, but the amount of evil energy issuing from him signalled a whole bunch of bad thoughts; death, blood, and such.

"Why are you trying to run, sweetheart?" he asked the girl. As he approached her, she backed up, dragging herself along the forest floor, scrambling to get away.

"G-get away from me!" the girl screeched at him.

"Now, I'm not going to let you get away so easily," the evil man said, rushing up to her, kneeling down and spreading her legs wide. He smirked in her face, "I want another go..."

"I said get away, Jyaki!" the girl screeched, clawing at his hands. Blood slowly poured out of the deep scratches on his hands and he lifted her to stand, then raised his hand and slapped her hard across the face, sending the girl sprawling back to the ground. She clutched the side of her face, turned away from him. He noticed the two small white things on the ground lying in a pool of blood.

"What's this? Lost a couple of teeth? They'll grow back in a day, anyway, so forget about it," he bent down, and in a disturbingly gentlemanlike manner, offered his hand to her. "Now come with me and be mine."

The girl muttered something that the men hiding in the bushes, watching, couldn't hear. But the wolf demon, Jyaki, apparently, picked it up.

"What did you say to me, little fox?" he growled in agitation, glaring murderously down at her.

She repeated her statement, "Never."

In anger, Jyaki grabbed her by the kimono, pushing her against a rock, and clawing at the robe, trying to tear it off her.

Unable to watch any longer, the man with the tail came out from hiding, surprising his companion. "Erm...Yoko?"

"Hey, you dirty demon, keep your hands off her!" the white haired man, by the name of Yoko Kurama, yelled. Jyaki turned to him, a murderous glint in his eyes.

"What did you say to me?"

"You heard me, scum," Yoko said, pulling a rose from his hair.

"So, you're looking to meet your death? That's fine with me. I'll grant your wish!" Jyaki said, letting go of the girl. She dropped to the floor and scuttled away behind a rock, looking at the battle about to take place.

The dark-haired man, named Kuronue, came out from hiding, and took a stance next to Yoko. "Yoko," he said, "Do you really think this is a smart thing to do? I mean, we're thieves, and--"

"Thieves or not, I will not allow one of my own kind to suffer," Yoko said, coldly, not taking his eyes away from Jyaki.

"You're own kind?"

"Are you blind, Kuronue? The girl is a fox demon,"

Kuronue took a glance to the cowering girl behind the rock, her nine tails moving indenpendantly. He glanced back at Yoko. "I did notice."

"Good. Then let's fight," Yoko charged, making the rose turn into a series of whips, coiling around his arm and forming a point, creating a thorny sword encircling his right arm. He slashed it at the wolf demon, who got cut across the chest. He growled in pain, and readied to attack, but had gotten sliced by a small scythe.

The scythe circled in the air and returned to Kuronue, who grabbed another in his other hand and threw both at the wolf demon. The demon dodged and struck Kuronue with his claws, creating a gash in his chest. Jyaki was about to enact the finishing blow on the bat demon, when both of Kuronue's scythes circled back and struck Jyaki across the back.

Just then, Yoko sliced Jyaki with the rosewhip sword, cutting him badly, and Jyaki stuck his hand through Yoko's stomach. Yoko pushed the wolf demon away, slicing again. This time, the demon dodged, landing on the edge of the clearing and turning to dash away.

"You've won this time, but I will be back," he growled, dangerously. He set his sights on the fox demon girl, a deep lust in his eyes, "We're not finished, sweetheart. Come back to me if you want to live."

"Never in your wildest hentai dreams, you mangy wolf!" the girl shouted at him. He growled, and turned, rushing away into the woods. The girl breathed a sigh of relief, closing her eyes and sliding her back down the rock. When she opened her eyes again, she remembered her saviors. She crawled out from behind the large rock and rushed to the two men.

"Thank you so much for rescuing me from that bastard," she said, bowing deeply.

The male fox demon smiled. "It was nothing," but he winced, clutching his stomach. The girl gasped.

"You're hurt! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for you to--"

"It's okay, just a scratch," Yoko said, opening one eye and smiling. But he winced again and sat down. Kuronue did the same.

"Please let me help you," the girl said, "You've done so much for me already. It's the least I can do for my heroes."

"Heroes, huh?" Kurnoue mused. He liked the sound of it, but didn't say anything.

The girl helped the men lay down and started to examine their wounds. Just as she was about to take off Yoko's shirt to see the damage, he grabbed her arm and looked at her. She was startled as he did this, and looked at him questioningly.

"What's your name?" Yoko asked, his eyes connecting with hers.

"K-kitsune..." she answered, unable to break the gaze, "My name is Kitsune..."

"Yoko, don't scare the girl," Kuronue teased.

After that, they allowed her to bandage them up and helped make camp, after all, it was getting dark.

Yoko and Kuronue looked at her from one side of the campfire, while she turned her head down, looking at the ground. They finally decided to ask her some questions. Who knew which side the girl was on?

"So, Kitsune," Yoko started, "Where are you from?"

Kitsune turned her head up to look at him. "I'm from...I'm...not sure. But I have two brothers...half-brothers..."

"And they are?" Kuronue insisted.

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, the sons of the Great Dog Demon."

"You're his daughter?"

"Yes,"

"How old are you?"

"Um...almost 5000..."

"Days?"

"Years."

"YEARS!"

"Did you have to yell, Kuronue?"

"Sorry,"

Kitsune held in a bubble of laughter, watching the two bicker. She turned to them. "So, tell me about yourselves."

"Like what?" Kuronue asked.

"Well, you could start with your names..."

"Oh...yeah. I'm Kuronue,"

"And I'm Yoko Kurama."

"We're thieves."

"You too?"

"Whaddaya mean, 'you too'?"

"Yeah, I'm a thief, too. I don't really see how you've never heard of me." Kitsune said.

"Oh...Okay then..."

An uneasy silence issued from them, and it wasn't just one of those "I Don't Wanna Talk Anymore" silences. It was an eerie silence.

"Um..." Kitsune began, "Is it okay if I..uh...stay with you guys?"

"Why? Don't you have a home?"

"I did..." she said, "But when I met Jyaki, I forgot about home. Jyaki was my boyfriend, but he only wanted me to take care of his lust. I lived with him for a little while because I thought it was a mutual love. But I now realize that he was just like all the other guys. A pervert. I'm not saying you're a pervert, it's just that all of the other guys I've met just wanted to get in my pants.

"I can't really trust anyone, and no one will stick up for me." she continued.

"Why? Yoko asked.

"Because I'm really powerful, and I'm related to Sesshomaru."

"If you're so powerful, how come you weren't trying to defend yourself and we had to do all the work?" Kuronue asked, annoyed.

"Becuase Jyaki's stolen my power, and I'm completely helpless now. I'm trying to recoup my strength, and regain my energy, but it'll take some time..."

"Oh...I'm sorry..." Kuronue apologized.

"It's okay."

"So, what kind of demon are you?" Yoko asked.

"If I told you, you'd laugh," she said, glancing at the ground in near-shame.

"No we won't, tell us," Kuronue said.

"I'm a fox demon and a dog demon, and a dragon and a human. My dog and dragon powers are sealed inside, so I'm now a half-breed." she explained.

Immediately, Kuronue burst out laughing, and was promptly smacked.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"Damn, you hit hard. Are you sure you couldn't have defended yourself back there?"

"Shut up, Baka!"

"Make me!"

"I will!" She slapped him again.

"Is that any way to treat your rescuer!" he yelled in defense.

"I never asked you to rescue me!"

Yoko glanced back and forth at the two arguing and sighed. It was going to be a long while before it ended.

However, he kept on stealing glances at the she-fox. How she intruiged him. It was all too strange, for another fox demon to be so close, when his race was almost all wiped out. And the nine tails were a rare trait among foxes, and this, too, made him wonder. He'd have to get close to this one.

-Fast Forward A Month-

Yoko, Kuronue and Kitsune had gotten along well, and they included her in their missions and let her tag along with them. Pretty soon, Kitsune was included in association with Yoko and Kuronue.

Yoko and Kitsune had been getting close, as friends. But the more time they spent together, the more their feelings grew.

Pretty soon, something else happened that would change all of their lives.

"I'm tired!"

"It's only a couple more miles, Kits!"

"Can't we rest?"

"No, we have to keep going!"

"Kuronue, let the girl rest. I'm bushed, too."

Kuronue sighed in resignation, and sat down as they made camp. "I swear, you two, you never get any work done anymore!"

"Hey," Kitsune warned, "Remember it was we who saved your sorry ass from the Okitami Tribes when we raided their cheiftains's palace last week. Be grateful." She hummed as she stirred a pot of noodles and dumped some in three bowls, passing them to Yoko and Kuronue. They qeuitly ate their soup, when suddenly...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" came a scream from...the sky?

Yoko and Kuronue looked up to see something drop right on the open fire, putting it out. Kitsune just kept eating her soup, not caring that someone had just fallen out of the sky and onto their campfire. Yoko and Kuronue stared in disbelief as the figure stood up and dusted HERself off.

The girl was very pretty, and had long black hair and red bangs and red ends. The small, smoldering embers lit up her cold, silver eyes and emotionless face. The new woman also had black angel wings protruding from her back. She wore a black ninja outfit minus the mask and face covering.

She glared at the three theives. "Who the Hell are you?" she asked, angrily.

"Shouldn't we be the ones asking that?" Kitsune said, emotionlessly, still not looking up from her soup. "If I'm correct, it was _you_ who dropped into _our_ campsite, not the other way around."

"Hold your tongue, Foxy!" the woman cast a sharp glare at Kitsune, who finally looked up from her soup. She set it aside and glanced in the girl's direction. In the blink of an eye, she'd lunged, drawn her sword, and held it in front of the girl's neck, and the girl did the same. Neither blinked, flinched, or backed down. They kept their eyes on the other's.

After a moment, the new girl smirked. "Just as I thought," she said, "You're only a half demon."

Kitsune growled, angrily, then smirked. "And what does that make you? You're only _half_ angel. Fallen angel, actually, and vampire, too."

"Smart,"

"Shut up," Kitsune said, sheathing her sword. Suddenly, she grinned and offered her hand. "I'm Kitsune,"

The other girl stared for a minute before sheathing her own sword and smiling, taking the strange fox girl's hand and shaking it. "Sahara,"

"I hear it's hot there. What's your name?" Kitsune asked.

"Sahara,"

"...OH! That _is_ your name, sorry." Kitsune sat down and so did Sahara. Sahara glanced at the two men.

"Who're they? Your man-slaves?" she asked, pointing to them. Kuronue responded by growling, and Yoko just face-faulted.

"Nonononono! They're my partners! That's Yoko and Kuronue," Kitsune corrected the half-angel.

"_The_ Yoko Kurama and Kuronue? Are you serious?" Sahara asked, in disbelief.

"The ones and only!" Kuronue said, boasting.

"No need to brag, Batty. I had a guess that was who you were," Sahara smirked, awaiting Kuronue's angry response. The bat demon growled, but said nothing.

After a small silence, Kitsune yawned, stretching. "Well, I'm bushed. I'm gonna head off to saw some logs." She got up and poked Sahara on the shoulder. "Follow me," she mouthed. She led the newer girl towards where they'd sleep...in a tree.

"You sleep in a tree?" Sshara questioned.

"Is that so unusual?" Kitsune replied in question. She brought up one blanket and settled on a particularly thick branch.

"Well, I'm used to sleeping in a bed,"

"Where did you use to live?"

"In the palace,"

"Palace?"

"Yeah, I forgot to mention. I'm the Princess of the Southern Lands of the Makai. My mother died when I was young, and then my father took over the throne. He got drunk once and raped me, and..."

"HOLD ON A SECOND! He raped you? His own daughter!"

"Well, he's a bastard,"

"Just like someone else I know,"

"Who?"

"Jyaki."

"Who's Jyaki?"

"My ex-boyfriend who I thought I loved, but he only wanted me to take care of his lust. He raped me...many times. Even when I cried and begged and pleaded for him to stop, he just kept on..."

Sahara was silent for a while. "I'm sorry,"

"S'okay,"

"You must really hate him, huh?"

"Yes," Kitsune said, her eyes turning cold and deadly, "That bastard violated me in the worst of ways, and he took most of my power. I've gained a lot of it back within the month I've been with Yoko and Kuronue, but..." She sighed, shrugging.

Sahara flew up in the tree, on a branch next to Kitsune, laying out her blanket and sitting down. The two of them looked at the full moon, rising above the trees, amongst the stars.

"You know what the stars remind me of?" Kitsune asked.

"Fireflies?" Sahara guessed.

Kitsune smiled, turning her head towards her. "Yeah, exactly! Have you ever heard of Luna?"

"You mean the cat demon goddess of Blodo Dosa, the Mystical City?"

"Yeah!"

"I wanna visit there. It's supposed to be beautiful there."

Kitsune looked down, putting on a grim face. "But I've heard the place has been overrun by vampires."

"What's wrong with vampires?" Sahara asked, defensively.

"Nothing, but these aren't ordinary vampires. They're supposedly able to withstand being in the daytime and being in the sun."

"I have a little condition,"

"Condition?"

"I turn angel by day, and vampire by night,"

"That's cool."

"Have you ever played Kamani ball?"

"Kamani ball? ...Yeah..."

"What's wrong?"

"They're...not exactly the best of memories for me..." Kitsune said, thinking of how many times she'd tried to join in a game of Kamani Ball. But everyone would throw the ball far, and when she'd retrieve it and return, they'd be gone.

Sahara looked at the fox girl in sympathy. She'd obviously been through hard things in her life, that Sahara could only imagine. "Was it hard for you to be a half demon?"

Kitsune smirked at the thought of the humans and demons. "Well, you know how demons and humans are. My kind can't get along with either of them."

"You seem to get along with those two pretty well,"

"Yeah, well..."

Meanwhile, Yoko and Kuronue sat, burning up the campfire again, watching the two in the tree, conversating. Kuronue sat down, pulling a blanket over himself.

"Those two seem to get along well, don't you think, Yoko?" he asked. Yoko smiled.

"Yeah, they seem like the best of friends. I wonder if they ever met before?"

"Heh, probably. The angel sure is cute,"

"Awwww, does Kuwonuwe have a cwush on da half angewl?" Yoko teased. He recieved an elbow in the ribs, and fell back with a small, "Ooof!"

"Shut up! It's not like I haven't seen you making eyes at Kitsune!"

Immediately, the fox demon blushed a small tint of red, and turned away.

"Heh heh...getting you excited? I mean, come on, you're almost at the point where you'll be in heat and you'll just drag her away and--"

Kuronue couldn't finish his sentance, for Kurama had pounced on him, screeching something similar to "SHUT UP YOU ASS!" The two boys began to wrestle each other, and pretty soon a dust cloud was all that could be seen of them besides some limbs poking out of the cloud every now and then.

Back in the trees, Kitsune and Sahara looked as the two demons down on the ground brawled each other, and then becoming engulfed in a dust cloud.

The two girls sweatdropped. "What do you suppose _they're_ talking about?"

They turned to each other, shrugged, and buried themselves in the blankets, bidding each other goodnight before falling into a deep sleep.

**Kitsune: Whew! Now that that's done, you all can review the story! This was chapter 16! And can anyone help me get Kaonashi out of this coma he's fallen in?**

**Kaonashi: XX Zzzzzzz...**

**Kitsune: -sweatdrops- Um review please! Here's the spoiler!**

_Kitsune's reliving her past, and now she's found out how she met Kurama and Sahara. Soon, someone else will join the little crusade, and what'll happen when Kitsune and Kurama, and Sahara and Kuronue become more than "just friends"? Plus there's another visit from everyone's least favorite wolf demon! What things will happen? What loves will bloom? And what things will blow up in their face? All next time on..._

**YU-YU-HAKUSHO! CHAIN LETTER!**


	17. Reliving The Past Part 2

**-Begin Transmission-**

**Kitsune: I GOTS 30 REVIEWS!... Okay... yeah, that's not a lot right now... can people PLEASE review my story? I'M DESPERATE! -starts bawling-**

**Kaonashi: -rubbing her back- It's alright, don't worry, I'm sure other people will review the story... Tell you what, I'LL review the story!**

**Kitsune: -sniff- You will?**

**Kaonashi: I think I can... if it's possible...**

**Kitsune: -huggles Kaonashi- -still crying- Thank you so much Kao-kun! -still sobbing-**

**Kaonashi: -turns to camera- Please people, look what she's reduced to now? -makes gesture to the sobbing Kitsune in his lap- Just, please review to make her feel better. She's noticed how many reviews other people have gotten and she doesn't think people like her story because they don't review as much. So, please review her story. Do it for her.**

**Kitsune: -sniff- Please, peoples. I just want to know what you think of the story... please? -wipes eyes- Okay...on with the story. Shoutouts to Kato for reviewing almost EVERY CHAPTER so far! Be like Kato, people, she's a true reviewer! Review responses are gonna be in the next chappie! Oh, the battle between Jyaki and Kitsune and the lemony part in this...thingy...I gave the task to Jeremy. I am really starting to hate him now...**

**Disclaimer - New chapter, old disclaimers. You know the drill.**

Chain Letter

Chapter 17: Reliving The Past (Part 2)

Sahara and Kitsune found themselves back to back, surrounded by deadly (**PERVERTED**) demons, smirking lustfully at them. How they found themselves like that, they hadn't a Scooby, but they were in this predicament whether they liked it or not. And, you people better believe they didn't like it.

"Don't worry, Baby," said the lead demon, an ugly brute of a monster, "If y'all come with me then we c'n have some _real_ fun..."

Kitsune growled in disgust. "Don't you dare call me that, you disgusting lecherous scumbag!"

"We'd never go with you even if you were the last...whatever the Hell you are... on Earth... Ningenkai... Makai and Reikai..." Sahara added.

The lead demon only licked his lips, approaching the two slowly. "Feisty girls... Ha, I like 'em feisty..." He reached out a hand towards them, but Kitsune snapped her fangs at him, almost catching his hand in her jaws. She wore a dangerous snarl on her face. "I guess we'll have t' take ye' by force... GET 'EM BOYS!"

Many of the demons lunged at the two girls, who drew their weapons. Sahara drew her sword, Tojikomeru, while Kitsune drew TetYokai, but not before shouting, "TETYOKAI, COPY! TESUSAIGA!" The sword erupted in a flash of light, transforming into a giant sword.

Sahara eyed her companions weapon. "Show off..." she muttered.

"Stay behind me for now, Sahara," Kitsune said, getting in front of her friend, "I'll take the first wave, them you get the second."

"No, other way around," Sahara stated, pushing her out of the way. She sliced at the demons, effectively killing the first wave of them. "You get the second wave and prove just how strong that overgrown butcher knife is." Sahara side-stepped out of Kitsune's way, who smirked.

"Fine, have it your way," She brought the sword up and down onto the ground. A blast of light headed along the ground toward the rushing demons, killing all of them. She'd done it in less time than Sahara's attack. She smirked smugly at the half-angel.

The lead demon stared in disbelief as all of his men were killed. After all, he was a powerful warlord in his day. But here, his army was destroyed in two swings of a sword, and by two girls, no less. A smirk returned to his lips. He clapped his hands slowly.

"Bravo, girls, bravo," he said, stepping forward, "I have a proposition for you. How about you two join my army? Think about it. We could be the lords of the Makai."

"Not in your life, Hell-scum," Sahara spat.

"Which you won't have for long," Kitsune added, swinging her sword above her head. The demon tried to run, but before either could make a move, he was sliced in half, but not by a sword. A giant boomerang swirled through the air, slicing the demon's body in half, then swerving and returning to it's owner. Sahara and Kitsune put down their weapons and turned to look to where the weapon went.

Standing on top of the cliff was another girl. She had long blonde hair with black ends and black bangs, and crystal blue eyes. She wore a light blue tunic and held the boomerang by a long strip of leather that was tied to it. What was sort of startling to Kitsune and Sahara were the black panda ears protruding from her head.

"A panda demon?" Sahara questioned. "Who are you?"

"My name is Sora, a highly esteemed member of the Panda Demon Tribe," the girl said. She slid down the rocky cliff to face them. "Who are you?"

"From the Panda Demon Tribe? Aren't they extinct?" Kitsune asked.

"Yes, my race was wiped out only a couple of weeks ago. I'm the last surviving member," Sora said.

"My name is Kitsune, from the Silver Kitsune and Ryu Clan." Kitsune stated.

"And I'm Sahara. I'm a half angel-half vampire." Sahara told the girl.

"Silver Kitsune and Ryu Clan? But aren't they gone as well?" Sora asked.

"Yes, wiped out by the Mountain Wolf Demon Clan," Kitsune stated.

"The Mountain Wolf Demon Clan! They were the ones who killed off my kin!"

"Do you know their leader, Jyaki?"

"I've heard of him, yes."

"He was her ex-boyfriend," Sahara said, pointing to Kitsune.

"What did you say your name was?"

"Kitsune..."

"As in Shiraga no Kitsune? As in the only daughter of the Great Dog Demon?"

"Yes, yes,"

"Wow, it's an honor to meet you. And you are the Princess of the Southern Lands, aren't you?" Sora asked Sahara. She snorted, but smiled at being recognized.

"What do you call that thing on your back?" Kitsune asked.

Sora smiled, lifting her boomerang. "My hiraikotsu, or 'Boomerang Bone'. It was made by the bones of the demons I've defeated in battle. I'm afraid it's not that strong, though. I've been looking for a new weapon."

"Why don't you stay with us? We could use more company," Sahara suggested.

"Are you travelling?" Sora asked.

"Yes, with Yoko and Kuronue," Kitsune stated.

"_The_ Yoko and Kuronue?"

"Yeah,"

"Wow... I'm actually gonna meet the legendary bandits!"

Sahara and Kitsune smiled upon making a new friend, and together, they set off back to their camp. It was a good days journey before they came back to the camp. By then, Yoko and Kuronue were making breakfast out of birds' eggs.

Yoko poked at it with a stick. "You think it's done?" he asked his companion.

"How should I know?" Kuronue asked. Then he noticed the girls coming back and waved them over. He eyd Sora. "Who's this?"

"Her name's Sora, and she's the last surviving member of the Panda Demon Tribe. All her kin were killed by Jyaki and his followers. And they got there only a week ago, so we should be hot on their tail in two days." Kitsune explained.

"It's nice to meet you, Sora," Yoko said, then stretched. He offered them a couple plates of the 'eggs' and they dug in.

"So, Kitsune," Sora said between a bite of her eggs, "Why are you so anxious to get on Jyaki's trail anyways?"

"Yeah, 'Fox-Butt'," Kuronue added, "Why do you want to get to Jyaki?"

"In one word... Revenge," Kitsune said, her eyes steely. She quickly ate her eggs so she could tell her story to Sora. She told of how Jyaki tricked her and raped her and made her bear his sons.

"WAIT, you never mentioned you bore his sons!" Sahara shouted.

"I didn't? Well, I did, and raised them for, like, a week. And then Jyaki attacked me and took them away. I didn't want them to have the life they've been leading, but they are."

"What are their names?" Sora asked.

"Tatami and Tasuki," Kitsune said.

"So, you're saying that you want to find this Jyaki guy so you can kill him?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, pretty much,"

"So, what race are the two cubs? I know that they're part fox from you, so..." Yoko started, but Kitsune interrupted him.

"Actually, they both are full wolf demons," she stated.

"You mean they didn't get any fox traits from you? Nothing?"

"Nope. They looked like miniatures of their father, the bastard..."

The conversation quickly changed to different heists that Yoko, Kuronue and the other two girls were trying to pull off and other such things. Finally, Kitsune and Sahara proposed that Sora join them, who gratefully accepted. So began the start of a great friendship.

-Fast Forward A Month-

A month had passed (**gee, really?**) and they had all begun to get very close to one another. Kitsune, Sahara, and Sora were almost inseperable. Kitsune and Yoko had been getting close, but kept hiding their feelings, and the same was happening with Sahara and Kuronue.

Kitsune jumped into the tree to get a better view of the clearing in front of her. She vaguely wondered in she was part mountain lion, for the deer grazing before her seemed all too enticing. She could sense their soft, steady heartbeats, completely unaware of the danger that lay around them.

She turned her head to the sky to see Sahara circling far above their heads. From that far up, she looked like a buzzard that posed no threat to the grazing animals. Sora had cleverly hidden herself in a tree somewhere opposite of where Kitsune was facing. She saw the glinting blue eyes, and the small nod of her shadowed head before both demons dropped silently to the floor. This action didn't go completely unnoticed, for one mother deer had raised her head, ears swivelling every which way, trying to pick up any sounds.

Kitsune and Sora stopped dead in their tracks, keeping low to the dirt. Their breathing all but ceased, and they became deadly still. Kitsune's eyes darted to the grass in front of her, obscuring her vision. Switching to her fox form, which averted to it's larger form, (**which was about the size of a mountain lion**) she carefully slinked through the grass, circling the grazing herd.

Many thoughts ran through her head. _'Am I really part lion?' 'Why is Sora hunting? Isn't she a panda? Shouldn't she be eating bamboo or something?' 'When the Hell will Sahara give the signal?' 'Damn, I'm hungry...'_

Finally, Sahara gave a screeching cry. _'The signal!'_ She slinked forward, slowly, but the herd had already started to run. Breaking into a sprint, as well, Kitsune kept her eyes of the sickly runt of the herd, gaining ground on the poor thing. Yet she was too hungry to show sympathy. Sora dashed out with the speed that would make a cheetah proud and swung the giant boomerang, knocking a couple of deer off their fet. They tried to stand, but Kitsune and Sahara had already jumped down on them and began to slash at them with their claws.

Sora stood back, breaking off a piece of bamboo she had in a pouch and queitly munching on it. She'd already done her part. She would let them kill the meat before they brought it back to Yoko and Kuronue to clean and eat it. True, Sora wasn't much of a carnivore, in fact, she was certainly convinced she was 99.9 percent vegetarian, but then again, how else would she get her protein? She couldn't eat grass _all_ day...she had to get some meat in her once in a while.

She surveyed her surrounding. They were in the plains of the Makai, the grass was yellow and dying. It reminded her of the Serenghetti (sp?). She'd only been there once, and though most of it seemed to be dead and devoid of life, she was proven wrong when she was passed by a herd of gazelles. In the space of a minute that had passed her, as she stood there on the plains of the Serenghetti (sp?), staring dumbfounded at the life surrounding her, she realized how utterly beautiful it was.

Sora sighed at the memory, and smiled. The trees were rapidly losing what leaves they had, signalling the approach of winter.

She stared at the two other girls sitting on top of the meat, tearing it to pieces in order to carry it back to camp. She peeked over Sahara's shoulder, curious as to what she was doing, but found herself disgusted at the sight that lay before her. Sahara was squeezing blood into her canteen.

Sora gasped in shock. "That's disgusting!"

Sahara turned and shrugged. "It's one of the setbacks of being a vampire. It's like refilling your canteen at a river. Remember that vampires drink blood, but don't worry. This should keep me good for the winter."

"To her it's like being addicted to cigarretes," Kitsune added, "No matter how hard she tries, she can't help but get more. It's the way of the vampires. You'll get used to it."

"Is that what you do at night then, Sahara? Sneak out and drink the blood of other animals?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, basically. I get more sleep than I drink, though. If I drink one night a month, then I'm set. I've actually controlled the...bloodlust, as some would call it. Many of the vampires I know get cocky and greedy and end up killing their host. It's a rule of vampires to keep the host alive. Many other beings believe that we're the bloodthirsty fiends who lpague dreams and suck blood and take daughters and son as sex slaves, but they're wrong. We vampires are actually a well respected race. It's those others that break the laws that are the vampires of 'legend'." Sahara explained.

Sora asked, "What do you mean?"

"You see, there's a condition some vampires have. They were originally called Carpathians, or so I've heard, and when they sold their souls to the darkness, they turned into a vampire. But then the name 'Carpathian' became less used, and instead, were called vampires. The 'Carpathians' that sold their souls to become a 'vampire' became known as the 'Shahkuriin' (**a word I made up**) which means 'Those With No Soul' in the ancient Decadanian language." Kitsune told her.

"What's the Decadanian language?" Sahara and Sora asked, simultaneously.

"The language of Decadan, a floating city in the sky above the Ningenkai, thousands of feet in the air, obscurred by great clouds and a kekkai (barrier). No matter what happens in the human realm, the ningens are oblivious to the great castle of Decadan.

"In Decadan, there is an elfin ruler named Giron. Surely you've heard of unicorns, elves, and such other 'Mythical Creatures', as the ningens call them?"

Sahara and Sora nodded.

"What they really are, are demons. Not just any demons, but really rare demons, so rare that they were separated from the demon category and placed in their own category. You've heard stories of elves sailing across the oceans to unknown places? That's false. The elves actually ascended to Decadan to live there. Many different creatures reside there; minotaurs, angels, elves, unicorns, pegasus, dragons, centaurs, satyrs, and such.

"Some of the creatures that live there descend to live on Earth. The reason for this is unknown, but it is not questioned. That's why you see those centaurs and the satyrs that live in the Makai, and such other creatures. Many live in the heavens, in Decadan, but some refuse to live there. Some say it is because they are curious to know the world of the ningens, others say that they became bored with Decadan.

"Now, down in the pits of Hell is the Forbidden Fortress of Nadaced (**if anyone notices, it's 'Decadan' backwards!**). It's ruler is named Balthezar, a dangerous vampire who commands all of the creatures that were exiled from Decadan. His greatest army is that of the Shahkuriin, and they are called the 'Shahkuriisho', 'Those of Dark Blood'. The creatures that are there have lost their souls and serve Balthezar. They are then given the name 'Dark' in front of their original species. For instance, Unicorns under Nadaced's influence are Dark Unicorns, Satyrs and Centaurs are Dark Satyrs and Dark Centaurs. You get me?"

Sahara and Sora nodded.

"How do you know so much about this Mythical Castle in the sky?"

Kitsune smiled wisely and puffed out her chest, "I didn't live so long for nothing, you know." She winked. Sahara and Sora smiled.

"So, tell us more about these two... whatevers..." Sahara said, interested.

"Yeah, tell us!" Sora exclaimed, resting her boomerang on the ground and sitting on it. Kitsune couldn't turn away from their questions, because she wanted to tell them of such things. She was their senpai (senior, or something like that) in many things, after all. She was older than both of them combined, and she was only a bit wiser. She knew many stories, and tales and myths and such. She'd traveled all over the world and had heard many things.

"Alright, fine," Kitsune said, standing and motioning for them to do the same. "But first we get the meat back to camp. We can't have it spoil. Yoko and I will have to grow a preservation plant. We carry as much as we can and leave the rest."

The three girls took large armloads of meat and quickly made their way back to camp. They left some for scavengers, after all, the meat wasn't sacred of anything, so they could afford to lose some, not a lot, but some. Along the way, Kitsune pointed to shrubs and trees and rocks and animals and explained what their names in the Decadanian language was.

"See that rock? That's called 'enpuku'. And the trees are called 'sami'. Birds in general are 'ranshiin'."

"What about that bird, Kits?"

"That one? The finch is called 'firnda'. I'm a fox and that makes me a 'vulpen'. In a way, Decadanian is similar to Latin. Some of the words are similar, and some are different. Now, stones are called..."

And it continued like that until they made their way to the camp and set down the meat on a rocky ledge that hung over them. Yoko and Kuronue weren't there, so Kitsune continued her story.

"Now, Balthezar and Giron were deadly enemies, you see, Balthezar was the first of the creatures to be exiled from Decadan."

"Why was he exiled?" Sora asked.

"He threatened to steal Lord Giron's lover, which is a forbidden act in Decadan. In those days, the ways of trial were through the Celestial Council, a group of different beings who passed judgement over the entirety of the universe. And, do you know what?"

"What?"

"I was part of the Celestial Council. I represented the Silver Kitsune Clan, which, at the time, was by itself. Only when the Mountain Wolf Demons threatened to attack did the Ryu Clan join us."

"You were part of the Celestial Council?" Sora and Sahara asked, disbelievingly.

"Yes, as was Lord Enma and Koenma. They were representing Reikai."

"Who else represented what in the Celestial Council?" Sora asked, interest sparkling deep in her eyes. Kitsune looked thoughtful for a second.

"The years have passed so many times that I doubt I can remember all of them. Let's see, there was Ikari, who represented the Phoenix Clan, Okori of the Panda Clan," Sora's eyes sparkled with delight upon hearing the news of a panda demon represented in the Celestial Council.

"Okori was my anscestor!" she exclaimed, happily. Kitsune smiled.

"Okori-san was a great demon, you have strong blood flowing through you, Sora.

"There was Hikari of the Angels, Akari of the Snake Clan, Inori of the Panthers, Mamori of the Horses, Minori of the Tigers, Kuzu-no-ha of the Fallen Angels, Genkuro of the Vampires, both were strong and were of royal blood. I believe they are your anscestors, Sahara."

Sahara nodded and looked up, thoughtfully. Kitsune could see the honor in her eyes that she had two respresentatives in the Council of the Gods.

Kitsune continued her list. Hakuzo who represented the Bat Demons, Kojoro who was of the Wolves, and so on and so forth...

By this time, Yoko and Kuronue had come back.

"What's going on?" Kuronue asked as he saw Sahara and Sora staring intently at Kitsune.

"Kitsune's telling us the legend of Decadan and Nadaced. Have you ever heard of them before?" Sahara asked, turning to Yoko.

"Actually, once, when I was a cub. But it was only a small myth among my kind, for we were always out hunting or doing other such things to pay attention to the myths," he answered.

"I apologize, but I'm not going to go over it all. Anyways, where was I?" Kitsune asked. She looked thoughtful before she said, "Oh yes! Balthezar was the first of the creatures of Decadan to be exiled. As I said, I was in the Celestial Council, representing all of my kind, and helped pass judgement on Balthezar.

"When he descended to Hell, instead of suffering there, he created the empire of Nadaced, which, in a way, is Decadan reversed. From then on, he began to call forth those who no longer wished to serve Giron, and this only strengthened his army. The first of the creatures to inhabit Nadaced were the Shahkuriisho, and were Balthezar's most trusted warriors.

"After his army strengthened considerably, within the first year, Balthezar attacked Decadan, and the empires began a war that lasted 1,000 years. You may have heard of the War. It was _the_ war. The War of the Empires, they called it. It had many other names. War of the Mythicals, The 1,000-Year War, Battle for Decadan...

"However, Balthezar was defeated, and he resigned back to Nadaced. There, he still resides, seated upon his throne of bones. It is said that at every corner of every hall, fire lines the walls, and screams and groans of the dead are heard in it's lower chambers.

"Eventually, over the years, Decadan was forgotten, it's myth only whispered upon the breath of the wind. The reason was because the ningens began to worship the other Gods more strongly than Decadan, and it's legend began to fade. Only those of great wisdom or of long life still know it's tale."

"That's so cool..." Sahara said, as Kitsune ended the tale.

"You served in the Celestial Council?" Kuronue asked.

"That was what she said, wasn't it?" Sahara asked, irritated.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure!"

"Sure you did! You probably were falling asleep or something! Maybe fiddling with those damn scythes you adore so much!"

"Hey, what's wrong with my scythes! You practically worship your dinky little sword Toejam, or whatever,"

Sahara had the blade pointed directly at his throat, fire burning in her eyes. "It's name is Tojikomeru and it demands respect!" she screeched.

"Fine, Here I am, bowing to a stupid sword who can't even talk or think, and an even stupider owner!" Kuronue said, bowing fakely at Sahara's feet.

"You're the one who's 'stupider' as you call it. It's not even a real word!"

"If you're so smart, then what word is there to subsitute it!"

"Dumber, dumbass!"

"Don't call me a dumbass, you stupid wench!"

"Moronic bastard!"

"Sadistic bitch!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Sora screamed. Everyone looked at her, surprised.

"Woah..." Kitsune's eyes were as big as dinner plates as she scooted away from her friend.

"Listen to yourselves," Sora scolded, "You're both acting like immature brats! If you insist like acting like them, then we'll treat you like them! Do you two want a time-out?"

"Wow... go Sora..." Kitsune said, clapping slowly, still inching away from her usually peaceful friend.

Sahara and Kuronue looked down in shame.

Sora calmed down, closing her eyes to compose herself. "I want you both to apologize to each other." she stated, after a minute.

"What? No way!" both bat and angel exclaimed.

"NOW!"

They flinched at their friend's tone. They both turned away from each other, shyly, avoiding each other's eyes.

"M'sorry..." Kuronue muttered.

"Me too..." Sahara said.

They turned to each other and smiled, scooting a little closer.

Kitsune found herself smiling, until strong arms wrapped around her and she jumped. The scent of roses filled her nose. She found herself in Yoko's warm embrace. She quickly hugged back, muttered "I'm gonna go to the onsen," and dashed off, leaving a thoroughly confused Yoko.

He turned his attention to the company for a little bit. It had turned dark and Kuronue had lit a fire. Sahara had turned into her vampire form and was sitting on Kuronue's lap, leaning back into his strong chest and smiling. Sora was roasting the meat over the fire, getting it ready for them to eat.

He stood there for a minute, recalling something Sora had told him earlier that week.

-Flash back within the flashback-

_Sora and Yoko sat beside the campfire, warming up their food. Kuronue and Sahara had flown off somehere, saying something about a hunt, and Kitsune was only a couple yards away, picking berries and flowers. They could see her smiling, leaning down and plucking something from a bush, examining it, sniffing it, smiling, and putting it into a basket at her feet._

_He knew she was out of earshot, so he leaned over and asked Sora, "What kind of flower does she like?"_

_"Don't you know? You've been with her for the past...however long you've all been together..." Sora whispered back._

_"Actually, I don't. I would have asked Sahara, but she's off with Kuronue getting meat. So, do you know?"_

_"Why do you want to know? You don't like her, do you?"_

_Yoko was silent, then turned away, blushing slightly. Sora laughed quietly._

_"I knew it. I knew you liked her. So, what do you have planned?"_

_"I was... er... I was gonna..." He bent over to whisper, "I was planning on surprising her with a garden of her favorite flowers that we could... use as... erm..."_

_"To mate in?" Sora asked, eyes wide. "Wait, that's right... winter is an early mating season... and with winter coming next week..."_

_"Yes," Yoko said, "But I don't know what to do... I mean, I've seduced women to get answers out of them, but I never expected to fall in love! Scratch that, I never expected to fall in love with one of my own kind. This is different that just some stupid 'get answers and get it over with' mission."_

_"Well, why don't you just follow your instincts, Yoko?" Sora suggested. Suddenly, Kitsune came back with her basketfull of different berries and herbs and began to make potions and other such things right in front of Yoko and Sora's eyes. Apparently, she hadn't heard a thing..._

-End flashback-

Yoko stalked off in the general direction Kitsune had gone. Sora smiled to herself as she watched him go in the corner of her eye.

-

Kitsune stared down into the center of the onsen, the steam rolling off its surface seemed too mystifying, enticing. Glancing around her, she slipped out of the white gi (**I think that's what they call Yoko's outfit**) and slid into the warm water. Wading farther in until she in the dead center, she glanced up at the full moon. It's full circle was truly beautiful.

She grabbed a brush and began to untangle the small knot forming at the back of her head. Slow strokes. Anything to calm herself.

The way Yoko had grabbed her... held her in his arms... it truly excited her as much as it had startled her.

She'd noticed the way Sahara and Kuronue were acting towards each other and smiled. It was good that they were getting along...and maybe more than that... It would be good if they settled down, well, at least, that was her opinion...

A small rustle in the bushes from behind her caught her attention, and she whirled around in the water. She was prepared to attack if anyone dared touch, or even look, at her. She was (**and wasn't**) surprised when Yoko stepped into the clearing.

He stopped.

-Yoko's Point-of-View-

As he stepped into the clearing where he knew the closest onsen was, he couldn't help but stare. There, standing only waist-high in the water, the steam and mist obscurring only a portion of his view, in her naked glory, was Kitsune. Her gold eyes swelled in fear and she turned her back to the youko and screamed.

"What do you think you're doing?" she yelled at him.

He smirked, taking off his own clothes and joining her in the onsen. He approached and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her into the warmth of his chest.

"Now now, my little vixen," he murmured into her hair, taking in her scent. "There's no need to be shy anymore..."

"Who-who's being shy? I'm not s-shy!"

His hands carressed and turned her around to face him. Bending down, he captured her lips in a sweet and passionate kiss neither dared break. After breaking away, he backed up only a step to take in the sight. Kitsune turned her head to the side, her silver hair falling over the side of her face, hiding the blush creeping into her features.

Slipping his arm under her, he lifted her and brought her deep into the woods before taking her...

-OKAY FAST FORWARD A MONTH! QUICK!-

Kitsune and Sora stared at the shiny new ban-ryu Sora had found in a temple heist they'd recently pulled off. She smiled and flung the weapon around a couple of times before deciding that the ban-ryu was better than her boomerang, and quickly disposed of her hiraikotsu.

"So, now what?" Kitsune asked as Sora put the great weapon across her back. She then smiled a gap-toothed smile at her firned, who, in turn, gasped.

"What happened? You lost your two front teeth!"

"Yeah, I had these two swords forged for me," Kitsune said, lifting the new swords attached to her belt. "This is Ketsuekigata and this is Yurusenai."

"Uh... cool... okay..." Sora said, urging them both to start walking back to where Yoko, Kuronue and Sahara waited. Kuronue was tapping his foot when they got to the clearing.

"It took you two long enough to get back," he stated, "What'd you get this time? More junk?"

Kitsune and Sora glared at the demon. "Actually, we got new weapons!" they said, showing them their spoils.

After that was done, Kitsune and Yoko walked side-by-side as they all left. Kitsune laced her fingers with his, resting her head on his shoulder. Yoko looked at her, but dismissed it and smiled. He brought their entwined hands up and gently kissed hers. Kitsune looked back to see Sora still following them. Letting go of Kurama's hand, she lagged behind to talk.

"What happened to Sahara and Kuro?" she asked the panda demon. Sora giggled and pointed behind her. They both turned to look.

Kuronue had Sahara pinned to a tree and was smothering her with kisses.

Both girls burst out laughing, and when Yoko turned to ask what was wrong, he eyed the scene behind them and burst out laughing as well. He called over, "Kuronue, keep your nether regions to yourself, okay?"

Both bat demon and -half angel stopped what they were doing and blushed and glared at the same time. Soon, they fell in step with the other three.

Suddenly, they stopped. The forest around them was silent, except for the rustling of the trees. Yoko and Kitsune kept their ears at their peaks, searching for any sounds. Movement to the left caused their eyes to dart about them.

Kitsune stood side-by-side with Yoko. He kept his voice low, saying, "If it is truly Jyaki, are you prepared to attack?"

Kitsune nodded. "I've been waiting for a long time now..."

"Know that I love you and I'm here for you," he said, making her nod.

Suddenly, something shiney lunged at the group, causing them to scatter in different directions to get out of the way. However, Kitsune stayed still. The object whizzed past her ear, almost grazing the side of her head, and lodged itself in a tree. Shuriken.

Jyaki dropped out of the tree, facing his former-mate. He smirked.

"What are you doing here, wolf?" Kitsune asked. Her voice was strong, her eyes held confidently on her new opponent.

He didn't respond, only began to walk towards her. She grabbed the hilt of TetYokai and jumped to the side. Surprisingly, he kept walking straight. He glanced down at a small stone on the ground. It was a grave.

"What are you doing here? This is a _human_ grave," Kitsune said, putting emphasis on the word 'human'. She drew TeYokai, willing it in her mind to transform into Tetsusaiga. "What are your purposes for coming here?"

Jyaki glanced back, staring at her out of the corner of his eye. "I have no purpose here. If anyone does, it is you."

"Huh? Me?"

Jyaki was silent. He turned, drawing his sword. "You probably aren't aware. You were born ignorant, and you've lived as an ignorant half-demon."

At this, Kitsune growled.

"It only fits that you should die ignorant," Jyaki said, before lunging, swinging his sword. Kitsune blocked. He rushed at her again. "Give me TetYokai and die, half-breed!"

As Kitsune blocked, it sent her flying through the air, flipping so she landed on her feet. "Don't tell me you've forgotten," she started, charging at him. Their swords met. "TetYokai's barrier rejects you! You can't even PICK IT UP!"

"That may be a fact, but I'll at least have time to dispose of you," Jyaki stated.

"I'll be the one to get rid of you, so stay out of my affairs and my life!" Her thoughts immediately flew to her father, the Great Dog Demon.

"You don't even know what your father looked like," Jyaki stated, reading her mind. "So spare me the pompous heroics!"

He slashed at her with his sword, and she dodged. His efforts destroyed many of the trees surrounding them.

"You may have the abilities of your father's sword, but you're only a half-demon. What could you possibly accomplish!" Jyaki said, as their blade clashed again and he pushed her back. She flew off and landed on her feet once again.

"Heh, sorry I'm just a _half_-demon," she said, the air around her swirling with her ki, "But, considering I've beaten you over and over, that makes you nothing but a pathetic wolf!" She brought Tetsusaiga down, sending a blast towards the demon.

He held out his sword and it pulsed. It sparked with his energy. "PHOENIX FLAME DISASTER!" he called, making the woods burn with fire around him. A great blast directed itself at the fox demon.

She brought Tetsusaiga up. "I was expecting something like that!" she called above the roar of the attack. She brought it down, making a swirling blue blast crash into Jyaki's attack. "BACKLASH WAVE!"

The two attacks collided and battled against one another to test their strengths. The attacks sent the other running from the great battle.

Eventually, Kitsune's attack disappeared altogether and the Phoenix Flame Disaster attack came at her, full force. She looked on in shock. "What! What happened to my Backlash Wave!" She braced herself as the attack hit, sending her flying.

When Jyaki's attack died down, he sheathed his sword, turning and walking away. "Hmph. Once again, I've failed to kill her..."

Sora and Sahara came running to Kitsune's side. She was beaten and burned and badly damaged. The forest around her was burnt to ashes, and the ground was scorched black. They called to her softly, until she awoke.

"What happened?"

"It's okay, rest now. Jyaki beat you up pretty badly." Sora explained in a soft voice. Kitsune struggled to lift herself into a sitting position. Since she was so bent on that task, Sora and Sahara didn't stop her. Kitsune looked around at her surroundings.

"Where are Yoko and Kuro?" she asked.

"Kitsune...we don't know. We were watching your battle and they just...left. We didn't even notice they left because we didn't want to leave you." Sahara said.

"You mean to say they left us!"

"Yes..."

"But, Yoko... he... he left me for dead..." Kitsune said, fresh tears pouring down her cheeks. _'Was it all... was everything just a facade?'_

Sora and Sahara didn't stop her, but instead, soothed her. Her tears were hot down her cheeks and they throbbed painfully. Everything throbbed painfully. It hurt so badly. There was a hole in her heart now. Sora and Sahara cursed Yoko and Kuronue for leaving them like this. But, they realized, there was nothing they could do. They could only count their blessing for still being alive and move on.

After a painful week of healing and not moving from the spot she'd nearly died in, Kitsune was ready to take up a journey again. The three girls began to roam the Makai, battling anyone who dared challenge and sparring with each other every night to keep their strength up.

Kitsune was grateful when her 'Unwelcome Monthly Visitor' appeared the month after. It was good she wasn't pregnant. She wouldn't be able to take another pregnancy by someone who never loved her.

So, they each had a reason to stay in the Makai. Kitsune wanted to take revenge on Jyaki and kill him once and for all. Sahara wanted to get revenge on Yoko and Kuronue for leaving them there like that. Sora wished to travel everywhere and see all sights that could be seen.

When they heard news of Kuronue's death and Yoko's supposed death, they continued on their way. Eventually, Kitsune was hunted down and shot, retreating to the Ningenkai to take shelter in her soon-to-be-human-mother's womb to recover. Sahara and Sora wept for their friend, then, finding no reason to stay in the Makai, they, too, flew to the Ningenkai to search for their friend. It was only 15 years later that they found her and regained their training. A few years after that, Kaonashi had come into the picture and a years after, they started their mission of Chelsey McCann. After being defeated, the foursome trained for four years before being called in to resume the task they'd started four years ago...

**Kitsune: Wow! Longest chapter yet! That's good, right? If you all don't start reviewing, I'll start crying again! Yes, that's our sad little past! Yes, I'm aware Jeremy used that scene from the Third Inuyasha Movie, but he doesn't want me to change it, so I might as well add in this new spoiler. _I don't own that scene from Inuyasha The Movie 3: Swords of an Honorable Ruler._ Is everyone happy now?**

**Kaonashi: I sure am!**

**Jeremy: Than I'm happy, too!**

**Kitsune: I'm happy you didn't make the lemony part as graphic as you did in Golden Kingdom! That's a relief! I was a tomato when I read it! You know all the ways of pissing me off, don't you?**

**Jeremy: I'd gladly do it in person, but with me being here, so far away, in California, we have to settle for Quizilla and Yahoo.**

**Kitsune: I'm thirsy now! -drinks Yoohoo-**

**Kaonashi: I want some now! -takes Kitsune's bottle of Yoohoo- -the two start fighting over it-**

**Jeremy: Shall I do the spoiler then?**

**Kitsune: Curse you and your Brittish accent, Jeremy!**

**Jeremy: You're welcome!**

_After the flashback incident, Kitsune, Sora, Sahara, Kaonashi, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and now, Yoko, still have the dilemma of defeating the now transparent Chelsey. When the attacks fail, what will the tantei resort to to get rid of the nuisance? The fight is starting to draw to a close. All that and more on the next episode of..._

**Jeremy: YuYuHakusho: Chain Letter!**

**Kitsune and Kaonashi: -still fighting over the yoohoo-**

**Jeremy: -sweatdrops-**


	18. Ultimate Attack

**Hallo people! This is Kitsune of _Rabid Chibi Squirrels, Inc._ Yes, that's the name I've finally decided on, with the help of Jeremy of course. We gotta do the ENTIRE profile over again! -starts crying-**

**((Jeremy says, "If any of you's is wondering, we pass this fic back and forth and back and forth through and add bits and pieces of it."))**

**Yeah!**

**((Jeremy says, "So if you see the word _Chickens_ pop up suddenly in the fic, that's Kitsune's fault."))**

**I like the chickens! -holds up chicken and starts running around-**

**((Jeremy says, "riiiight...Okay then, get on with the review responses!"))**

_**Review Responses!**_

**:Kato Shingetsu: **

**_Kitsune:_ Yes, mushrooms! Shitaki Mushrooms indeed!**

**_Jeremy:_ Or should we say, 'indoutabaly!'**

**_Kitsune:_ Yes! I got a question...what's this mean: "**(so far, I am on chapter three of kyoufu (meaning Horror)**" because that confuzzled me very much.**

**_Jeremy:_ And it confuzzled me, too.**

**_Kitsune:_ We don't mean to be critics.**

**_Jeremy: _Speak for yourself, Foxy.**

**_Kitsune:_ -growls- Jeremy, you're a bad boy! Bad, bad, bad Jeremy! Bad! So sorry about him. Ignore him!**

**_Jeremy:_ Stupid half-breed...**

**_Kitsune:_ -gets extremely angry and kills Jeremy- The world is now a better place!**

**:Kato Shingetsu:**

**_Kitsune:_ Yes, a girl wielding Tetsusaiga is VERY cool! Especially since that girl happens to be me! -grins-**

**_Jeremy:_ -thumps her unconscious-**

**_Kitsune:_ -unconscious- Purple cows...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...**

**:Kabooming Kitsune:**

**_Kitsune:_ Yes, Hiei is going for a joyride!**

**_Jeremy:_ Lucky Jaganshi...**

**:Kabooming Kitsune:**

**_Jeremy:_ What was histerical?**

**_Kitsune:_ Jeremy! Don't question the reviewers opinion! Seriously, what was so histerical?**

**_Jeremy:_ -narrows eyes at Kitsune-**

**:Kabooming Kitsune:**

**_Kitsune:_ Well, I did use some self-influence there... -runs off swinging axe at Jeremy- DIE BRITTISH BOY!**

**_Jeremy:_ O.O -runs away screaming-**

**_Kitsune:_ MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**:Kato Shingetsu:**

**_Kitsune: _Agreed. But where is this story you say you've reviewed? This "Ringo 0" of whatever it's name was. Was that the name?**

**:Kato Shingetsu:**

**_Kitsune:_ You're 17? In human years, I'm only 14! -starts cursing and runs into pole-**

**_Jeremy:_ Haha! I'm 16!**

**_Kitsune:_ Jerk! -kills Jeremy again-**

**_Jeremy (the Ghost):_ How many times must I die today?**

**_Kitsune:_ Once more should do the trick. -smiles innocently-**

**_Jeremy:_ -.-**

**:Fox Soul:**

**_Kitsune:_ Um...well, the new chapters are there, so I hope you got your answer...**

**:bookworm0492:**

**_Jeremy:_ You are a bad reviewer all of a sudden! What's wrong with you?**

**_Kitsune:_ JEREMY SHUT THE HELL UP! AT LEAST SHE'S REVIEWING!**

**_Jeremy:_ -huddles in fear in the corner-**

**_Kitsune:_ I apologize for Jeremy, but, seriously, your attitude is starting to tick me off, too. If you don't like the story, don't read it. Simple as that. I don't wanna criticize people because I'm not that type of demon, so I won't. But listen, the next time you review, could you at least not seem like you're in a _"I'm pissed off, I'm gonna take it out on the people whose stories I review" _mood? That would really help get Jeremy the A-hole off both of our backs.**

**_Jeremy:_ Couldn't have said it better myself.**

**_Kitsune:_ -slaps him so hard, he dies again-**

**:Winged Wolf:**

**_Kitsune:_ Thank you for the very nice review! I'm sorry for the cliffhangers, but they are supposed to add suspence so you all review and tell me to update. I'm really sorry. But, I'm glad you like the story!**

**_Jeremy:_ Yeah, Glad you like it...**

**:Pyree:**

**_Kitsune: _I'm understanding where you are coming from. No matter how hard I try to make it scary, it wouldn't scare the people because you can't really see the action. Thanks for the review, I'm really happy you like the story.**

**_Jeremy:_ Are we done yet?**

**_Kitsune:_ -growls- -kills Jeremy for his lack of patience-**

**:Kato Shingetsu:**

**_Kitsune:_ Yeah, I know, but hey, you read the last couple of chappies, didn't you? Then, you know the little surprise! It'll all be okay! -rubs Kato's back and utters soothing words until she feels better-**

**_Jeremy:_ Psssh...You are wasting your time.**

**_Kitsune and Kato:_ -glare- -kill Jeremy-**

**_Jeremy:_ Damn, everyone's out to get me!**

**_Kitsune:_ Because your bad mood is pissing us all off!**

**:Psycho Anime Luver:**

**_Kitsune:_ WHO TOLD YOU I WENT TO THE MENTAL WARD?**

**_Jeremy:_ Kitsune, deep breaths. They don't know that about you...until now...damn...**

**_Kitsune:_ -squeezes Jeremy- Save me from the men in the white coats, Jeremy...I DON'T WANNA GO BACK TO THE LOONEY BIN!**

**_Jeremy:_ Speaking of bins, I wonder if the laundry's done yet...**

**-men in white coats put Kitsune in a straight jacket and drag her away. All the while, she is screaming, "NO THE CHICKENS!"-**

**:bookworm:**

**_Jeremy:_ Dammit, I won't say it again.**

**_Kitsune:_ Sorry, but I gotta agree with Jeremy there. Your bad mood is putting me in a bad mood. And Jeremy, if you ever touch my leg again, I'll kill you.**

**_Jeremy:_ But I'm in California.**

**_Kitsune:_ -kills Jeremy anyways-**

**:Kato Shingetsu:**

**_Kitsune: _I love Virus! Very good story! LOVE IT LOVE IT LOVE IT! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

**_Jeremy:_ Sorry, she's had too much sugar.**

**:Kato Shingetsu:**

**_Kitsune:_ Oh...okay...If you think it's "ok" then I guess it's "ok" alrighty...yeah... -goes and sits in conrner, depressed-**

**_Jeremy:_ -sigh- People, you must be NICE to Kitsune. She get's depressed easily now! Please send in GOOD reviews, PLEASE FOR ALL OF OUR SANITY! -screams and runs away-**

**:Black Shadowed Rose Yami Fangirl:**

**_Kitsune:_ Yes, we will update soon.**

**_Jeremy:_ Why did no one want to talk about me?**

**_Kitsune:_ Because you've just decided to talk about yourself, or, show your face, rather...nevermind, I confused myself.**

**_Jeremy:_ There's nothing new...**

**New chapter, old disclaimers...**

Chain Letter

Chapter 18: Ultimate Attack!

Yoko stared at the motionless Kitsune, keeping her eyes straight on him. Yusuke looked from Yoko to Kitsune to Yoko and back to Kitsune again. Kitsune shot the youko a glare and turned to face the spirit again. Yoko looked shocked at this, but turned to face Chelsey as well.

The evil spirit laughed. "So, do you really think that you'll defeat me now that you are...what? A cat?" The spirit emitted another howl of laughter, clutching her semi-transparent stomach.

"I'm a fox!" Yoko declared, smirking.

Chelsey stopped her sudden outburst and glared. "I don't care if you're the frickin' Queen of England! I'll kill you all!" She dove down, a sword appearing in her hand and slashing down on the team.

"Sahara!" Kitsune called. Sahara stepped forward and quickly put energy into Tojikomeru. A light blue barrier surrounded the tantei and as soon as Chelsey's sword hit, it repelled the spirit back into the air. She dove down again and slashed, but the result was still the same. Hit after hit, she spirit was flung back into the air, only to dive down again.

Yusuke thought about this onslaught for a moment. The moment Sahara's barrier repelled Chelsey's attack, it would weaken considerably, then build up for a 'Round 2.' If Chelsey's onslaught continued for much longer, Yusuke was sure that before long, she would break through the barrier.

Pointing his index finger at the spirit and propping his thumb up into the 'gun' pose, he fired a spirit bullet at the spirit once the barrier weakened enough to send energy through. Chelsey blocked the attack, which quickly faded, and sneered at the group.

"What now?" Sora asked, noticing the same thing Yusuke had.

Yoko powered up his rose whip, making it coil around his arm and sharpen to a point, to form a sort of sword. "Sahara, after the barrier repels her, drop it," he ordered.

Sahara looked at him in confusion. "Why?"

"Just do it. And prepare a back-up attack," he said. Sahara looked at him for a minute, then nodded. Just as Yoko had predicted in his own mind, Chelsey had swooped down and struck, then repelled to the other side of the room. Sahara did as she was commanded, dropping the barrier and sheathing Tojikomeru. Her hands glowed with a brilliant white light.

Yoko jumped and slashed his weapon at Chelsey, who immediately brought her sword up to guard. She smirked in his face. "What is a strong demon like yourself doing working with such weak things? Why don't you come with me and serve me? I've already selected out the strongest of your group, which consists of yourself, Kitsune, Sahara, Hiei and Yusuke."

"Don't even think about it, wench," Yoko spat, he pushed against Chelsey's attack and sent her flying. "Sahara, now!"

The half-angel brought her attack up and beams of white light shot forth from her outstretched arms, hitting Chelsey dead on. She screamed in agony and her form shrank and disappeared.

But not for long.

Within seconds, the ghost had darted up from the floor, directing a punch to Yoko's lower jaw. The attack sent him flying into the ceiling, and then crashing down to the floor. Hiei leapt up, and brought his arm down, engulfed in dark fire, and began an onslaught of punches at the spirit. She dodged each one, kneeing him in the gut and punching him, sending him flying into the wall. With a flick of the wrist, vines entangled themselves around his form. And though her struggled to free himself, the only thing he accomplished was the vines circling around his throat and tightening at every jerk of his body.

Sora drew up her banryu and struck the vines. Instead of slicing through them, the attack bounced off, sending a jolt up Sora's arms. She dropped her massive weapon and it hit the floor.

_Clank!_

Kuwabara ignited his spirit sword and slashed at Chelsey, going right through her and accidentally landing on Sora. The panda demon screamed in distress.

"Help! Get him offa me!" Flailing her arms, she pushed Kuwabara off her and ran after her banryu, which he'd tripped on and sent flying in the opposite direction.

Kitsune transformed TetYokai into Tetsusaiga and called out, "Hiei, hang on!" She slashed down at the vines, calling out, "WIND SCAR!" The vines were blasted off the fire demon and he fell to the ground, on his knees, clutching his throat and gasping for breath.

Yoko got out of the rubble and stabbed the spirit with the rosewhip sword wrapped around his arm. The attack did nothing, and she blasted him away with a strange gust of wind. Yoko was blasted back a bit, but stood his ground.

"TWIN MOON SMASH!" Kaonashi called out, raising his hands above his head. Two small moons, one white, the other black, circled around his hand, growing larger, until they began to circle his body. With a flick of the wrist, he sent the large rocky objects hurtling at the spirit. They glowed with white and black energy. As the attack struck, it seemed to do some damage.

"How'd you do that?" Kitsune asked him, "Is that a new attack?"

"I don't know what I just did, just fight!" the spirit called out. But Kitsune noticed that he was wavering slightly, and he nearly lost balance, had she not lent out a arm to support him. He muttered his thanks and pulled away, leaving Kitsune feeling a little hurt. She shrugged it off and began pondering her next move.

Sahara's hands burned brightly as flames engulfed them and she relentlessly pounded them into Chelsey. The spirit backed up, weakened, for the most part. Immediately when she turned, her face met Kuwabara's Spirit Sword. She backed away, her face slashed. But when Kitsune, Yusuke, Hiei, and Yoko jumped up to attack her, again, she screamed and let out a burst of power, sending them all flying back. They hit the ground hard, and Yusuke could have sworn he'd heard a crack somewhere when his head hit the pavement. Pain assaulted him as he tried to get up. Unfortunately for him, the blow knocked him out and the world faded to black within a couple of seconds.

:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:

Kuwabara watched as Chelsey's enraged spirit screamed and sent Yusuke, Kitsune, Yoko and the Shrimp flying back. Yusuke's head hit the floor with a sickening crack. He saw Yusuke struggle to move, but he closed his eyes as his head lolled limply to the side.

_'Wow, this girl must be powerful to knock Urameshi out,'_ he thought. (And he just realized this?)

He was jerked out of his thoughts as he saw Chelsey stick her hand out and try to touch Yusuke, her nails growing wickedly. He roared in rage as he rushed the spirit, separating his spirit sword into two before he began to hack and slash at the spirit, driving her back. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

Hiei had landed near Kitsune... actually, she landed on top of him, knocked unconscious. He pushed her body forward a little to sit up, himself. He wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. "Damn," he cursed. Yoko came to his side, watching as he lifted the unconscious fox-girl off of him and handed her limp body to him. "Here, take your girlfriend for a moment," he said, before he phazed away in a blur of black.

Sora and Sahara dashed from the opposite side of the room to Yoko, who was looking intently at Kitsune. His gaze was whistful and longing.

"Here, we'll take her," Sahara said. Yoko handed the girl over to her, staring after their retreating forms. He was so distracted, he didn't notice as Kaonashi came up beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. He kept staring at Sahara's back, and Kitsune's limp arm and tails hanging down from the sides of Sahara as she carried her away.

"She'll be okay," Kaonashi stated. Yoko turned and nodded, and they both went back into battle. Yusuke revved up a spirit gun attack while Hiei and Kuwabara were slashing at Chelsey with their swords.

"Dammit! There has to be a better way!" Yusuke growled in rage.

"We keep hacking at her, but our attacks aren't working!" Kuwabara said.

Hiei growled, "Stating the obvious, pea-brain!"

"Shut up!" came the angry response.

Now matter how hard they slashed at her, or threw at her, or blasted at her, she only reassembled and laughed, mockingly. Her energy had descended, but not by much. And it was very taxing on them to use their energy, as well.

An angry roar came from the side and a white Japanese dragon with a silver mane and golden eyes headbutted at Chelsey.

"Now Kitsune's really gotten serious!" Kaonashi exclaimed, joyously.

"How many forms does she have! I'm getting confused!" Kuwabara complained, then got back to attacking the spirit.

:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:

Sahara and Sora were working hard at thinking up an attack. Kitsune had once again regained consciousness only seconds after they'd taken her from Yoko, and had insisted on transforming into her dragon form so she could attack.

_Sahara,_ came Kitsune's voice in her head.

_What is it, Kits?_

_I have an idea. But it's dangerous._

_Well, I'm up for it. I'm getting tired of just attacking and not doing damage._

_Good, listen up then..._

:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:

Kitsune snapped her jaws at Chelsey, making the spirit wary and back up. Her eyes were now molten gold to show her anger and rage. Her white teeth gleamed in the firelight, and she snapped them dangerously at McCann. Yusuke grabbed ahold of her two gold horns and climbed on. Kitsune ascended into the air and circled once, then drove in for another attack. The Spirit Gun Yusuke had been holding back now burst from his finger with devastating force. It was the same force he used in his fight against Toguro (I think it was that fight...).

The attack hit Chelsey and her own Spirit Energy dropped by a large margin. But it was still not enough. Kitsune's jaws snapped open, and she drove in, but Chelsey punched the dragon, catching her jaw. A very audible snap was heard, and Kitsune and Yusuke were sent flying back.

Yusuke landed on the cold ground, and Kitsune landed on top of him. She coiled around him to protect him from the heavy chunks of stone falling from the ceiling. She gave a sharp hiss as a stone struck her left flank.

"Are you okay?" Yusuke asked, once there was no more trouble from the ceiling.

_I will be fine, little one,_ the dragon replied, _Get to safety, and quickly._

Immediately, Yusuke dashed out from under the great white serpent and found the group again. They watched as she writhed in agony on the floor, and Chelsey about to attack. Kitsune snapped again, and barked loudly, blood dripping from her jaws. She snarled angrily.

(Suddenly, Kitsune's words came to Yusuke. "LITTLE ONE!")

Sahara and Sora rushed out and blocked Chelsey from getting to the injured serpent. The dragon was enveloped in white light, and she became Kitsune once again. Tears poured down her eyes and her jaw was soaked in blood. Her jaw throbbed painfully. It was broken. She spat into the dirt and glared at Chelsey. Chelsey glared back.

As Kitsune stepped forward, Sahara, Sora, and her joined hands, making a circle. Each was enveloped in white light, and the intensity of the light filled the entire room. Chelsey and the others stepped away from the trio, and they shot up, breaking through the ceiling and shooting up into the sky, where they lingered for several moments.

During the time that they were up there, Chelsey, and Yusuke and the gang quickly got out of the room, climbing, one way or another, through the hole in the ceiling and running away as it crumbled behind them. The sky was grey and dark, and nothing but the ruins of the ancient city were left behind them. That and the gaping hole they'd just escaped from.

They looked to the sky. The trio were still glowing, only now, the light was different colors. Sora glowed bright gold, Sahara glowed bright green, and Kitsune glowed deep aquamarine.

Kurama transformed back into Shuichi. A mighty wind roared in their ears, and the ground shook underneathe them. "What's going on?" he shouted above the roar of the wind. He staggered forward against its strength to stand next to Kaonashi, his arm put up to block the force, both natural, while at the same time, unnatural.

"I've never seen anything like this!" Kaonashi shouted in response. "They are supposedly fulfilling a prophecy!"

"Prophecy!"

"Yes! In the ancient times, there were three goddesses of great strength. Their names were Farore, Din, and Nayru (yes, from Zelda. I don't own them, I am merely using their names, because I was out of ideas!). They ruled over the land and kept it prosperous. However, a great evil threatened to break free, an evil sorceress threatened the land and conquered and killed many. Her name was Nasuada (yes, from Eragon. I don't own her, I'm just using the name!)

"There was a great battle, and each of the goddesses and Nasuada died. However, they have, apparently, chosen their heirs!"

"Heirs?"

"Kitsune, Sora, and Sahara! They are the descendants of Nayru, Din, and Farore!" As Kaonashi said this, Chelsey glared in hatred at the girls in the sky. Her aura seemed to boost incredibly. Her face was a mask of hate and disgust and loathe. Around her, she glowed a faint black.

As the light faded, and the three girls floated gently to the ground, their features were completely different.

Kitsune had long light blue hair, just a tint lighter than Botan's, and deep blue eyes, filled with deep wisdom. However, as deep in wisdom as those eyes were, they retained a soulless atmosphere to them. She now had long, elfin ears, and wore a silver tunic and a dark blue cloak with a crystal as the clasp. It was golden with blue crystals in it. (the Zora's Sapphire, from Ocarina of time. I like the Zelda references!)

Sahara had long green hair and deep green, soulless eyes, pointed ears, and a light green tunic. A long, dark green cloak billowed behind her. The clasp was a gold metal with a green emerald jewel embedded in it. (that's the Kokiri Emerald)

Sora now had long blonde hair and firey red eyes. Soulless eyes. Pointed ears, and a light yellow tunic. Her cape was fire red and the clasp was a gold metal and ruby jewels in it. (the Goron's Ruby)

**(ps. to see these, look them up with "Ocarina of Time" in the search box on Google. So try, "Ocarina of Time Goron's Ruby" or just try to look it up on Zeldaplanet (dot) com...)**

"We are the Trinity Goddesses!" Sahara spoke, in her own voice, acompanied by another voiceover. "I am Farore, Goddess of the Forest."

"I am Nayru, Goddess of the Seas," said Kitsune, also with her own voice and a voiceover.

"And I am Din, Goddess of Fire," Sora added. The three goddesses smiled. "We have chosen our avatars wisely. They bare the same bloodline as ours."

"Indeed," Nayru said. "So come, Nasuada, or do you wish to fight us with the scrawny body you possess now? You will not stand much of a chance against us." She was looking at Chelsey.

"Nasuada?" Hiei questioned. "If they are called that scum Nasuada, then that means..."

"Yes... Chelsey McCann is the descendant of the dark sorceress, Nasuada Brisingit," Kaonashi said, in a serious, deadly tone.

Chelsey's blood (does she have blood?) boiled. She snarled and leapt at the goddesses. Immediately, Farore began chanting (in the Mystical Elf pose) and a barrier surrounded the three Divine Ones. Chelsey snarled and leapt back as she was shocked by the barrier.

"What's wrong, Sorceress?" Nayru taunted. "Can you not possess your own descendant? Or are you too frightened to fight us again?"

Chelsey screamed and her entire body grew black. The wind began again, and the Goddesses stared at her, ready for attack. Kaonashi gathered the rest of the tantei together as they watched. This was it. The ultimate attack. The final battle. The beginning... of the end...

**So? How'd you like it? Is it getting off topic? It'll get back on topic once I get the final battle done! Don't worry, it will!**

**((Jeremy in the background says, "Sure it will..."))**

**You're a frickin' jerk, Jeremy, you know that? A JERK! CHICKENS!**

**((Jeremy says, "And you're an idiot."))**

**RAUUUUURRRRGH! Moo...SPOILERNESS GO RIGHT NOW!**

_So it has begun. The beginning of the end. While the Trinity Goddesses invade Kitsune, Sora, and Sahara's bodies, they are slowly causing their own deaths. Nasuada has returned, bringing a whole new term to the words "Evil Sorceress", and the battle that is unfurling may spell an end to all of humanity! What will happen when the smoke clears? Will the three girls survive while their bodies are being ripped apart by a force even greater than them? And who will win the epic battle? Who will come out on top... _

_Next time on..._

**Yu-Yu-Hakusho! Chain Letter!**


	19. The Wrath of the Trinity Goddesses

**Hello everyone! I'm back with the new chapter! The Submit A Character is finally in our new site, so check that out and submit one for The Kyofu Tournament. We'll see what happens when you do, okay? It will take us a while to order everything up, and we want at least five characters before we update to the next chapter. Here's the deal, teams are made of ten people altogether: 1 Captain, 7 fighters, and 2 backup fighters. There will be 3 announcers: 1 for the prelims, 1 for the main rounds, and 1 for the final rounds. Oh yeah, and when you submit the character, tell us what they wear in SPECIFIC detail, so we get it right, okay?**

**Also, I'm sad because Sora moved to Florida. BWAAAA! WHY SORA, WHY!**

**Sora: Because we needed a bigger house. That's why.**

**BUT NOW I'M SO LONELY!**

**Lizethe: -singing- Looooneleeeeee... I am so loooooneleeeee... I have nobooooodeeeeee... for my oooooooooooown...**

**Disclaimer: Rabid Chibi Squirrels, Inc. does not own YuYuHakusho, Spirited Away, Zelda, or Eragon. Rabid Chibi Squirrels, Inc. does not own Sora or Sahara. They are copyright of Angelofdarkness88/DarkVampire1705. Rabid Chibi Squirrels, Inc. owns the copyrights of Kitsune, Kain, Aaron, Nick, Chelsey McCann, and Kaonashi the human-spirit guy.**

**This is the current status of our heroes:**

**Yusuke - alright**

**Kuwabara - alright**

**Hiei - alright**

**Kurama - had transformed into Yoko, but is now Shuichi again**

**Kaonashi - alright**

**Kitsune - currenly possessed by Nayru, Goddess of Water**

**Sahara - currently possessed by Farore, Goddess of Earth**

**Sora - currently possessed by Din, Goddess of Fire**

**Chelsey - currently possessed by Nasuada, evil bitchy sorceress woman-lady**

Chain Letter

Chapter 19: The Wrath of the Trinity Goddesses

Chelsey's decaying body grew dark and was surrounded by a strong black aura. She screamed as the energy released itself, consuming her. Her hair grew long and black and her eyes were dark crimson. She wore grey robes, and her nails grew wickedly long. The goddesses smirked.

"Well, well, well... Nasuada. So you've decided to join us..."

"Shut it, Farore," Nasuada spoke to Sahara. She lunged and struck the goddess in the stomach. However, Din, possessing Sora, lashed out with a fire whip, striking the sorcerress across the back. Nayru chanted and moisture lingering in the air collected with moisture from the ground and washed Nasuada away. It then collected itself into the form of a staff, solidifying into ice.

Nasuada jumped back, wiping blood from her lip from where the wave hit her. She watched as Farore brought out a sword made from a plant. Bringing her hands together, she chanted dark, cursed words. Her hands glowed with a black power.

Yusuke's eyes widened. "Get down!" he cried, pushing Hiei, who knocked into Kurama and Kuwabara, knocking them to the ground. Kaonashi instinctively ducked. A huge wave of dark power washed over the entire landscape. It burned like fire and singed their clothes, however, their current position prevented any real damage other than a few minor burns.

As for the Goddesses, they remained untouched. Farore finished a barrier chant and opened her eyes. Nasuada growled in frustration. "I see your powers have not failed you, even if it has been over a thousand years."

"And yours have weakened considerably," Din stated.

Nasuada drew a glowing black sword. "I still have enough power to kill you cursed sisters at the same time!" she cried out, lunging at them again. The Goddesses scattered, jumping away. Nasuada swung at Din, who blocked with her firey whip, then caught the sorceress in the jaw. Nasuada went flying back.

She landed on the ground and lunged at Nayru, who blocked with her staff. She summoned a few icicles and threw them at Nasuada, "Ice Torpedoes!" Nasuada smirked, stopping where she was, and held out a hand. The icicles stopped, redirected themselves, then lunged back at Nayru. Shock crossed her face and she jumped out of the way, but not before getting her arm sliced by the dangerous, icy spears.

Nasuada turned to see Farore swinging her sword down upon her, and blocked, then sent a punch to the goddess' face. Farore blocked with her hand, and her sword caught Nasuada's hip. Farore was pushed back by the evil witch just as Din came back with her whip, catching Nasuada on the leg. The sorceress cried out as the fire burned her leg, and growled, sending black magic travelling up the whip. Din was shocked by black lightning.

Farore jumped in, striking Nasuada, making the lightning redirect itself into the ground. Nayru stuck her staff into Nasuada's back, making her cry out and lash at her. Nasuada knocked the Goddess to the ground.

:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:

The gang stood back up and watched the battle taking place before them. Neither side, good or evil, would give up. Yusuke turned to Kaonashi.

"How do you know so much about this stuff?"

Kaonashi grinned sheepishly. "I kinda majored in mythology in college."

"You went to college! You look like you're in your last year of high school!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm nearly 300 years old. Spirit World University helps a lot," the spirit responded. Yusuke nodded sagelike.

They turned back to the fight. The ground beneathe the fighters was cracking, and molten lava was beginning to spew forth. Kuwabara's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "HOLY SPIT!"

"This can't be good!" Yusuke exclaimed. The ground trembled beneathe them.

"They're gonna tear the world apart!" Kaonashi shouted above the roaring wind. They all tottered back and forth, trying to regain their balance against the shaking earth. "If this keeps up, the Goddesses' powers and the Sorceress' will destroy the land! It's too dangerous to stay here anymore!"

"Well, what do you propose we do, Sherlock?" Hiei asked, sarcastically.

"I say we help them out before we all die!" Kuwabara suggested.

"That's the first time in a while I've heard you say something smart," Yusuke marvelled.

"SHUT IT, URAMESHI!"

:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:

It would appear that the battle was tipping in the Goddesses favor. They were overwhelming Nasuada, and were going in for the finishing blow. The ground around them shook from the force of their battle.

However, an internal battle was being fought as well.

Kitsune opened her eyes. Darkness surrounded her. There was nothing. No Yusuke. No Kuwabara. No Kurama, or Hiei, or Kaonashi. No Sora and Sahara. No Chelsey. Just darkness. Vast space.

"Where am I?" she asked to herself. She was kneeling down on what seemed to be marble floor. Cold marble floor.

She looked around her. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. It seemed she was swimming in a black sea. She shivered. "It's so cold..." she whispered. The faint tap of satin sandals against marble filled her ears. The sound was getting closer. The outline of a person was on the edge of her view. She skid back a bit in fear. "Who are you?"

A black-haired girl came into view, with violet eyes. She was around 18 years old, and wore a schoolgirl's outfit. Kitsune's eyes widened. "That's... me..." The girl disappeared and was replaced with a long white serpent. A dragon with a silver colored mane and golden eyes. "It's me again..."

The next thing the abbyss showed her was her human mother, her step-father, her two brothers, Nick and Aaron, and her cousin, Kain. Then came the gand: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama. Lastly, she saw Kaonashi, Sora, and Sahara.

"These are my memories... Where the heck am I?" she asked. Her head was spinning.

_"Kitsune? Kitsune are you there?"_

"What?"

_"Kitsune?"_

"Sora? Sahara?"

The demon and vampress came out of the darkness. They sat down beside her. "Where are we?" Sora asked, looking around.

"I don't know... I think... I think we're inside our heads..." Sahara said.

"So that's why it's so empty in here..." Kitsune commented.

_"empty in here... in here... here..."_

Kitsune grinned, "Hey, it echoed! ECHO!"

_"Echo... echo... echo..."_

"Kitsune, will you knock it off!" Sahara scolded. Kitsune hung her head.

"Sorry..."

"Do you remember anything that happened?" Sora asked.

"Uh... I remember that I'd gotten pretty hurt, and we were swallowed into darkness... Then I heard voices calling out to me. So I followed the voices, and the next thing I knew, I was laying here, feeling better than ever." Kitsune told them.

"Do you feel that?"

"It feels like my power is draining."

"Exactly. I think we're being possessed. We've been shoved into the deepest parts of our minds. These Trinity Goddesses obviously hold a grudge against this Nasuada bitch."

"Sahara, profanity!"

"Sorry, Sora... Anyways, they picked us to be their avatars."

"Does that mean we're special?"

Sahara commented, "You are special, Kits..."

"That's not nice..."

"_I'm_ not nice. Deal with it."

"Then... what's this doing to us?"

"I think it may be destroying our bodies... from the inside out. It's weakening us considerably, because they are of a higher power than us. It's taking a bad toll on our bodies, and the more time they spend inside us, the less time we have to live," Sahara said.

"So, what do we do?"

"Well, Kitsune will probably just reincarnate again because of her little curse, but me and Sora would be sent to Spirit World."

"But then we won't get a chance to help the Human World! What if Chelsey returns and destroys us all!"

"Sora."

"Yes, Kitsune?"

"Calm down."

"Okay."

Sahara stood up, as did Sora. "This is hurting us more than we like. We have to find a way to take control again. We'll see you later Kitsune... hopefully..." Both faded away, and darkness resumed its domination. Kitsune sat down, bringing her knees to her chest and encircling them with her arms. She did feel weak now. Nayru was inside of her, doing battle with a deranged sorceress possessing Chelsey.

"What a pickle I'm in now..."

:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:

Yusuke listened as Kaonashi explained the problems going on inside of the girls. His eyes narrowed. "Then they'll die if this keeps up..."

"Yes..."

"We have to do whatever it takes to help them defeat Chelsey... I mean Nasuada... I mean... uh...NEVERMIND! We gotta help them kill that damn evil bitch so we can all go home!" Yusuke said in rage.

The others nodded. And so it was decided. They rushed out to help. Nasuada/Chelsey struck out at Nayru/Kitsune and was about to deal a fatal blow. Yusuke aimed his finger. "SPIRIT GUN!" The blue energy blasted Nasuada/Chelsey back. The evil sorceress/corpse growled in rage, and slashed at him with her sword. Yusuke dodged, and watched as Kurama lashed out with his rosewhip, catching the dark blade and swiping it out of Nasuada/Chelsey's hands.

She sent a dark wave crashing towards the other two goddesses, who put up a shield to block the attack. Farore/Sahara struck Nasuada/Chelsey with her plant-sword, cutting the sorceress/dead girl.

Hiei revved up an attack. "DRAGON OF THE--"

"Hiei, DON'T!" Kurama called out, knocking himself into the sorceress/corpse while she was distracted. He talked between blows. "You already used that attack twice! You'll...gh...exhaust all of your spirit energy!" He jumped, and disappeared in midair, being replaced by Kuwabara, who'd drawn his Spirit Sword, and brought it down on Nasuada/Chelsey.

Hiei sighed, rubbing the dragon tattoo while it still throbbed. Kurama was right. He had a limited amount of energy now that he'd used the Dark Dragon not only once, but twice when he was unconscious fighting Darius. Instead, he growled dangerously, and drew his sword.

He lunged out, and, catching Nasuada/Chelsey off-guard, sliced the evil being in half down the middle. Except for the glowing black pendant she wore, which stayed connected...

Hiei turned after landing. "What the?" The evil being merely regenerated herself, and smirked. She lunged out at Hiei, who was knocked to the side by Din/Sora. She whipped the fire whip and caught the woman on the leg, knocking her over. Grabbing the handle with both hands, the whip split in two, and Din/Sora whipped it above her head, bringing it down on Nasuada/Chelsey.

The evil woman rolled to the side, then jumped up, kicking out her leg and catching the goddess in the jaw. The fire whip disappeared, and Din/Sora went flying back. Nasuada/Chelsey walked up to her, only to be headbutted by Yusuke. The two got into a punching competition, and were faster than lightning. It was so fast, no one but the demons could see it. (which means Kuwabara couldn't see)

Finally, both landed a punch to the other's face at the same time, making them both fly back from each other, and crash into inanimate objects, such as, say, boulders, the remains of a house. That type of thing.

Kurama helped Yusuke up, and they both watched as Kaonashi brought his fists together, summoning up the two black and white boulders to go crashing into the sorceress/dead girl, shouting, "TWIN MOON SMASH!" After that, he brought his hands together, and shot a blast from them. He rushed at the fallen woman and grabbed her by the neck, lifting her into the air, where she hung suspended from his grasp.

Nasuada/Chelsey coughed for air, then smirked. One hand travelled to his arm, then became transparent, and she made her hand travel up through his arm, to his body and to where his heart rested. "So handsome... makes me wanna just eat your heart out... In fact, maybe I will..."

Kaonashi's eyes widened in shock. He felt her hand clench at his heart, and he let her go, jumping away from her. He put a hand to his heart, feeling the blood draining from him.

_'Only one way to fix this...' _he thought, clenching his eyes shut. He gathered up the rest of his energy, and became engulfed in shadow. His body shapeshifted and grew. His body was now fully black, about the size of a small house, and where his face should be was a Noh Mask.

"HOLY COW!" Yusuke and Kuwabara screamed in shock at more-or-less the same time.

"This is my other form," the creature said. "My name is NoFace."

"Woah, mi nombre es Yusuke..." Yusuke said, still shocked. He shrugged it off and charged at Nasuada/Chelsey, but she blocked his attack with some kind of a dark shield. Another black sword appeared in her hand, and she swung it at Yusuke, who blocked with his energy. He jumped back a couple feet and panted for breath.

"That took a lot of energy out of me..." He brought his fists up in a fighting pose. "But I'm ready for another go."

"You foolish human," Nasuada/Chelsey said, smirking, "I'll kill you and your friends!"

"Bring it on, you decomposing bitch!" he yelled, as she charged him. Nasuada/Chelsey brought the sword up and swung it down. Yusule closed his eyes, preparing to die. _'This is how it's gonna end, huh?'_

But the attack never came.

He looked up to see NoFace standing in front of him. He looked around his massive bulk to see Nasuada/Chelsey's sword stuck in his stomach. Black blood oozed from the wound. Nasuada/Chelsey growled, yanking back the sword and jumping back. NoFace flinched from the pain, and growled in frustration.

"You alright?" Yusuke asked.

NoFace looked back and nodded.

"I owe ya one, man," Yusuke said, and dashed off. Kurama stepped forward, swinging his rosewhip up and over his head, and bringing it down on Nasuada/Chelsey, who dodged and blocked with her Darkness Shield. Yusuke and Hiei watched as Kuwabara joined the battle. However, they were no match for Nasuada/Chelsey.

"Damn, this girl has to have a weakness," Yusuke said. Hiei turned to him.

"Do you realize how long we've been here?" he asked the other boy.

Yusuke turned to him. "Whaddaya mean?"

"Check your... what kind of watch? Digital?"

Yusuke looked at the small thing on his wrist. It read Tuesday the 27th. It was nearly three weeks from when he'd answered Chelsey's EMail.

Yusuke's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "WHAT! How can this be! We've only been here for around a day and a half!"

"Aparently, there's a time spell that has made time move faster than it seems. We have a limited amount of time to stop this curse, Urameshi."

"Yeah, but how are we gonna stop it? This girl's got no weakness, and if we die, we submit the rest of the world to her wrath!" Yusuke shouted. The wind had picked up again, and stopped the battle for a small amount of time so that everyone could regain their composure.

"Yusuke, I've been feeling the energy draining out from us. We have to kill her, once and for all." Hiei said to him. Then he jumped off to her Kurama and Kuwabara. Yusuke stood there for a minute, trying to remember the past events. Was that what the curse was? The curse from when they'd first come? Was it that time would speed up while they were here?

Then that meant... their time was almost up!

Jumping up, he rushed to help his friends.

:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:

Meanwhile, with the goddesses...

Nayru, Din, and Farore stood in a circle. "It appears that our avatars are not as strong as we'd come to believe. They cannot hold us forever. Their powers and their strength and health conditions are diminishing," Din said. Nayru held her stomach, indicating the presence of Kitsune inside her. Farore nodded.

Nayru spoke up, "If we do not finish this battle, we will destroy our hosts. That's three less lives in the world. We cannot allow that."

Farore nodded. "Yes, but we must first dispose of Nasuada, lest we let her wreak havoc upon the Four Worlds."

"I can feel the gril inside me trying to fight for control," Nayru said.

"As do we," Din said.

"Shall we confront them and tell them to wait?"

"Aye, it would be wise."

The three goddesses joined hands and delved deep into the minds of their avatars.

:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:

_'Kitsune.'_

_'Sahara.'_

_'Sora.'_

The three girls looked up and glanced around, trying to figure out the source of the noise. "What was that?" Kitsune asked.

The three friends sat down on the ground of their minds in a circle. They were trying to figure out a way out. However, the good thing about being trapped within their own minds was that it gave them time to recoop their strength and energy.

They were busy concentrating on regaining control of their own actions, which was becoming increasingly difficult thanks to the goddesses possessing their bodies.

The three goddesses stepped out of the shadows. The girls looked at them. The goddesses looked at them tenderly.

_"Do not fight the bonds that hold you, girls,"_ Din, the Goddess of Fire told them. _"They are for your protection. You all hold unsurpassed power. Power that was needed to summon us."_

"But we didn't want to summon you," Sahara complained, "Well, we wanted help, but we didn't want to be stuck in our minds while someone else fought the battles for us."

_"We understand this,"_ Nayru, Goddess of Water and Ice, said, _"However, we sensed that Nasuada would return to gain control once again. We could not allow this. It was fate that we, the guardians of the Earth chose you three as our partners. And it was fate, cursed fate as it may be, that Nasuada chose Chelsey as her avatar."_

"You call us partners?" Kitsune asked. "In what way are we partners? We share bodies, for now, but we do not work together. We are the hosts, and you are the parasites, living off of us."

Sora gasped in shock. "Kitsune, they're Goddesses!"

"I could really care less if they were Lord Enma himself. It wouldn't change my opinion."

The goddesses smiled. _"You speak bravely, little one."_

"Shouldn't _I _be calling _you_ that? After all, I'm 5000 years old. You are only 1000 years apiece," Kitsune said, crossing her arms.

_"Call us what you will, but we have a request for you three,"_ Farore said, _"Do not fight us. Our mere presence is weakening your bodies considerably. Unless we defeat Nasuada, your bodies will fail."_

"We figured that out, already," Sora stated. "How do we stop it?"

_"You must lend us some of your power. We must lock her away, inside her pendant. That is the only way that she can be defeated. After that, we will leave, and you'll resume your battle with Chelsey McCann." _Nayru said.

"Okay, how do we lend you power?" Sora asked.

_"Tap into your Spirit and draw out some of it's essence. When you return, give it to us" _The goddesses started fading away. _"We will use your power to send Nasuada to her rightful place. Then we will leave before your energy disappates. Good luck..."_

The goddesses were gone. Sora, Sahara, and Kitsune stared at each other for a while before discussing quietly what to do.

"Tap into our Spirit... does that mean going deeper into our mind than we are now?"

"Apparently so..."

"Do you think we'll come out of this alive?"

"I hope so, Sora. I hope so..."

**Well, there's chapter 19. Tune in for chapter 20. I dedicate this chapter to Sora, who's in Florida, and to Sahara, who's in Pensylvania. My two best friends, who I would give an arm and a leg apiece for. Atra** **gülai** **un** **ilian** **taught** **ono** **un atra ono waíse sköliro frá rauthr. May lucka dn happiness follow you and may you be shielded from misfortune.**

**Here's the spoiler for chapter 20. Spoiler go!**

_The girls must delve deeper into their own mind than ever before, while their bodies are slowly failing them. Can Yusuke and the gang delay Nasuada long enough for the girls to pull themselves together? Will they escaped from the Goddesses' control? And will they find a way to stop Chelsey once and for all? All that and more, next time on YuYuHakusho: Chain Letter!_


	20. Breaking The Curse

**Hello, it's Kitsune again. I just finished chapter 19, so I figured I'd start on chapter 20. I really hope Sora has fun in Florida, cuz that's where she is now. And Sahara, who's in Pensylvania, I hope you have fun, too. Spring break's almost here, people! That gives me more time to write over the break!**

**Disclaimer--Don't own it. Wish I did.**

**Chain Letter**

**Chapter 20: Breaking The Curse**

Sora, Sahara, and Kitsune stood up and stretched. They'd been sitting on the ground for a while now. It was time they followed the Goddesses advice. If they were to get free, they had to help them out. And that meant destroying Nasuada, whose soul now resided inside Chelsey McCann's decomposing body, just like the Goddesses inhabited their own bodies. This was something the girls did not like.

"So... where do we start?" Sahara asked.

Kitsune stepped forward. The dark space that surrounded them lit, revealing thousands upon thousands of passageways and doors and staircases. It was a maze. A maze of the mind.

Kitsune questioned, "Why's there so many of them?"

"Well, since we're all here at the same time, I'm guessing that the Goddesses minds are connected. After all, they are the Trinity Sisters, right? So this must mean that ours are connected, too." Sora said. The other two girls nodded.

They walked forward. Sahara stopped. "Wait, how do we know which door we have to take?"

They thought about it for a moment. It was harder than they thought, they'd never been this deep inside their minds before. It was one thing to use your brain to think out a problem. It was another to discover the secrets of your own mind. One simple question would bring up a billion more.

Kitsune dug around in her pockets and took out a marker. "I have an idea. We check each door, and mark the ones that are false."

"Sounds good. But what exactly are we looking for?" Sahara asked.

"The Goddesses said our Spirit. Do you think they meant our Spirit Energy?"

"Maybe, but let's just check each door just in case."

They wandered around, checking each door. Some were booby-trapped, others were just empty. They marked at least four thousand doors already. Finally, they came to one door. It was made of iron, like all other doors, but this one had a different feel to it. It felt... powerful...

They all put their hand on the handle, and took a deep breath. They glanced from one to the other, then nodded. Releasing their breath, they turned the knob and pushed the door open.

:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:

Yusuke sent a Spirit Gun blast towards Nasuada. The attack caught the sorceress off-guard, and she barely managed to put up a suitable defense in time. The blow took a great deal of energy to block, but she managed to pull it off. The blast subsided. Her barrier weakened considerably.

She looked angrily at the gang. "When will you pests die?" she asked. Yusuke smirked.

"We're not so easy to get rid of, y'know," he answered, smugly. He regained a fighting pose, then broke out in a run, raising his fist to punch her. She blocked with her Darkness Shield, and, as each blow hit, a small dent formed in the shadowy shield. Yusuke fell back in order to let Hiei have his turn.

Hiei swung at the Darkness Shield with his sword, barely scratching its surface. Nevertheless, his attacks were relentless. He kept up until his attacks came to an abrupt end. Kurama took his place, slashing with his rosewhip. This barrage of attacks continued for a good five minutes. Kurama was replaced with Kuwabara, then Hiei, then Yusuke, then Kuwabara ahain, and it continued like that.

Yusuke glanced at the Goddesses. They were standing around, meditating. _'Why aren't they helping us?'_ he thought to himself. His thoughts ended abruptly when Nasuada smashed her fist into his gut. He flew back and landed on his back. He jumped up and ran at her again, clenching his fist and gathering his energy. He ran in front of her, and she punched, but he disappeared. Confused, she turned around, coming face-to-face with Yusuke's fist. He released the energy.

"SHOT GUN!"

Nasuada was bombarded by a barrage of Spirit Gun bullets, with the same force as a speeding train. She flew back. Her shield was destroyed. That was a plus...

Finally, the Goddesses eyes snapped open, glowing pure white. They raised their arms to Nasuada, and sent out a blast of energy in her direction. Caught off-guard, she was caught in the blast. Her dark pendant glowed and her soul was sucked inside. Chelsey McCann staggered forward, her original features returning to her.

The pendant snapped off her neck and fell to her feet. The Goddesses stepped forward and claimed the pendant. "Thank you for your assistance. You've helped a great deal. We return you to your original battle." And they disappeared, returning the girls to their normal selves.

"Are we... free?" Sora asked. Kitsune stretched and yawned like a cat, then rubbed the back of her neck.

"It looks like it..." she said, glancing around. She spotted... "NOFACE!" Dashing over to the large spirit, she hugged him. She glanced at him when he winced, and looked down. He was holding his stomach. "You're hurt..." She pressed her hands to the large wound, pumping her energy into it. It immediately healed. She smiled at her handiwork.

"Why'd you transform?" Sahara asked. NoFace looked at her.

"The witch injured my heart, literally. I had to transform to heal it." he answered simply.

They finally turned back to the battle. Chelsey was herself again... her rotting, decomposing, smelly self. She turned her worm-infested sights back on the Urameshi team. "Well, now that that is over, we can get back to our battle." She drew her dark sword and lunged. Sahara immediately produced a barrier and repelled the evil spirit.

Kitsune sent a dark beam at Chelsey. "NIGHT SHADE!" Sora took out her ban-ryu and stuck it in the ground. Lightning travelled along a predetermined course, heading straight for the weakened spirit. The attacks caused an explosion.

"You got your full energy back? How?" Kuwabara asked.

"In return for aiding the Trinity Goddesses, they restored our strength and energy. We're ready to take her on again," Sora responded.

"Look, I'm not trying to spoil our fun, but we have a limited amount of time to live! The time is running out!" Yusuke said. Just as he finished the sentance, Kurama's eyes widened and he collapsed. "Kurama!" Yusuke picked the fox-boy up by the shirt-collar and shook. "Wake up, man! Kurama!"

His efforts were in vain. Kurama did not open his eyes. His skin began to turn ghastly white, and he began to take on a 'corpse-ish' look (think: Katie from the Ring). Sora and Kitsune covered their mouths.

Kitsune drew TetYokai and transformed it into Tenseiga, however, it was repelled. "I... I can't bring him back to life!"

"We have to do something before--" Yusuke stopped. His heart beat wildly, then slowed, slower, until it finally stopped and he, too, dropped next to Kurama.

"URAMESHI!"

"Come on!" NoFace said, lunging at Chelsey. He struck her, and knocked her to the ground. Sahara and Kitsune quickly climbed on top of her, and, while she thrashed wildly, subdued her with magical ropelike vines from Demon World. NoFace turned back into Kaonashi and took out a slip of paper. A talisman, or a ward.

"It took all of my energy to make this while I was NoFace. Hopefully, it'll be enough." he said, placing it on the corpse's forehead. "Find peace in the afterlife." He sent out a telekinetic wave, and Chelsey stopped thrashing and turned limp. Everything immediately turned to normal, and Yusuke and Kurama stood up, unharmed.

"Is that it? Did we kill her?" Sora asked, looking at the corpse. It did nothing.

They sighed, relieved.

"It's over."

Time returned to normal with a sudden jolt. The skies were no longer grey and cloudy, but now a calm and peaceful blue. Larks twittered above their heads, and the cracks in the ground healed before their eyes.

"So... what do we do with her?" Kuwabara asked, pointing to Chelsey. Kaonashi took the corpse in his arms, and walked to the well. The well that had somehow surfaced above the ground. Apparently, the labyrinth had closed up. The village was no longer there, and grass grew around the well. The cold stone well.

Kitsune and Sahara followed, and pushed the lid off the well together. Kaonashi stuck one had out over the well's entrance and gathered up the evil essence. Immediately after the essence was captured, the lid moved on its own accord and slammed itself over the entrance to the well. Kitsune and Sahara emmitted a small "meep!" at the surprise.

"I have a feeling we won't be bothered by Chelsey McCann for a long time," Kaonashi said, "Let's go back. We'll give Koenma these bones and everything will be back to normal."

They began to walk back. "Hey, guys," Yusuke said.

"Yeah?"

"Y'wanna come to the Kyofu Tournament with us, as the rest of our team? We have a week and a half to prepare."

"Sure!"

"Hey guys, wanna hear my Spanish speech for protecting the environment? I was working on it while I was trapped in my mind!"

"No, Kitsune!"

"Please, don't!"

"Nuestro medio ambiente es muy importante para vida de la Tierre. Esta llena de animales, plantas, flores, y gente diferencias. Algunos gente es bueno y amable, pero algunos gente es muy mal y tacano..."

"Kitsune!"

So it was settled. Koenma recieved Chelsey's bones and buried them in the Makai. Everyone went back to their normal lives until the world needed them again.

_. . . But was it truly over?_

**DUN DUN DUN! There ya go! That's chapter 20. Chapter 21 is next! There's no spoiler for it because I want it to be a surprise! Review, please!**


	21. Bonus Chapter: Candid Camera

**Chain Letter**

**Bonus Chapter: **

**Chapter 21: Candid Camera**

Jeremy walks on the set of Chain Letter and waves to the camera. "Hey everyone! It's me, Jeremy! This chapter is a bonus for all of you because we're gonna take you around the set of _Yu-Yu-Hakusho: Chain Letter_! Come on, let's show you around!" He turns a waves over his shoulder, signalling the cameraman, James, to follow. "By the way, this is James, our cameraman, and a good friend of mine!" Jeremy says, pointing to the camera(man), and gives a couple of claps.

He walks off set a couple yards, to a couple of trailers. He points to one. "This is Yusuke and Kuwabara's trailer. C'mon, let's go inside!"

Inside the trailer, Yusuke and Kuwabara are playing video games. Yusuke wins a round, causing Kuwabara to yell in frustration.

"You're a dirty, cheating, lying scumba--" Kuwabara starts, but stops in midsentance. They turn and see Jeremy and James.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Yusuke asks.

"Uh... nothing important, bye." Jeremy says, and goes out the door.

-

Jeremy goes over to a tent a couple yards to the left of the trailers. "This is where we come and get food and breaks and stuff like this. This is taking over a year to film _Chain Letter_ and we're all really revved for the final acts." Jeremy points offscreen. "Hey, look, it's Kurama!"

Camera turns to show Kurama sitting at a table under the tent, eating some fruit and reading his script. He is chewing happily on an apple and nodding every few moments, acknowlegding his parts. He swallows and turns to see the camera. He waves his hand (still holding the apple) and says, "Hi there." He turns back to his script.

Jeremy grabs ahold of the front ring that is around the camera lens, dragging the camera (and James) another way. "Hey, come on! We got a lot more to see! Let's go see what the girls are up to!"

-

They head back over to the trailers. The one they stop in front of has a star on the door that reads, "Sora". There is a piece of paper taped to the door that reads, "Do Not Disturb on Pain of Death." And a skull drawing is underneathe the words.

Jeremy puts a finger to his mouth, and turns the knob. The door swings open quietly. He and the camera go into the quiet trailer. They sneak around and go into another part of the trailer and see Sora showering. She's humming a lively song, but then shrieks and turns, covering herself with a towel.

"JEREMY YOU HENTAI!"

"Hi, Sora!"

WHAM!

Sora throws her giant boomerang and knocks Jeremy and the camera out of the trailer.

-

"Alright, let's see what Sahara's doing..." They peek behind a tree and see Hiei and Sahara fighting. But not with weapons, oh no...

"I'm telling you that you have no right to take my stuff! Now, where is it!" Hiei shouts.

"And I'm telling you that I didn't take it, Hiei! Why in Hell would I take something as disgusting as that thing!" Sahara retorts.

"Because you're a pervert!"

"YOU'RE the pervert! You're the one who subscribes! I didn't take the magazine! Go ask Jeremy or someone who might like that kind of stuff!" And Sahara stormed off in a huff. Hiei heard a rustling and turned to look at the tree. He drew his sword.

"That better not be you, Jeremy. I'll slice you in half if you have my magazines..."

Ew...

Quickly moving on! Jeremy rushed out of there as if his pants were on fire.

-

Jeremy walks towards another quiet location. "I think Kitsune is somewhere over here..." he says. There is a quiet strumming of an acoustic guitar to the Feel Good Inc melody. Kitsune is sitting in a tree, playing guitar. She sets it aside and jumps down off the tree. She walks towards the camera, completely unaware that she is being filmed.

Jeremy comes out while she has her head turns the other way and puts a hand up.

Unfortunately, she walks right into it, and his hand cups one of her breasts. Her eyes widen in shock and horror as she looks at him. He smiles innocently at her.

"Hello, Kitsune. What's shakin'?"

Kitsune is pissed. Fire gleams in her eyes and she brings her arm back and punches Jeremy HARD in the face. He is sent flying back and smashes into a tree. Kitsune walks off, face red with anger and embarrassment.

-

Jeremy wanders around the set of _Chain Letter_. He finds Kaonashi sitting on top of the stone well, legs crossed Indian-style, and he is scribling words on a notepad.

"This is Kaonashi, Kitsune's boyfriend," Jeremy says, pointing to Kaonashi. Kaonashi looks up, sets the notepad aside and walks over to Jeremy, looking calm.

"Is it true you touched Kitsune?" he asks.

"I... uh... yeah, but--"

WHAM!

Calm visage gone, Kaonashi looks insanely furious at Jeremy and punches him hard in the gut. Jeremy goes flying back. Kaonashi walks over to him and puts a foot on his groin, making Jeremy squeal in discomfort. Kaonashi bends down to look Jeremy in the face.

"If you ever touch my girlfriend again, say goodbye to your dick," he says, dangerously, and puts emphasis on this by putting more pressure on Jeremy's groin area with his foot, then steps off him, walks over to the well, gathers his notepad and pen, and walks away.

Jeremy gets to his knees, grabbing himself in pain, eyes clenched in agony. "Did I mention," he says, his voice almost a squeak, "Kaonashi's... very protective.. of... his girlfriend..." He faints.

-

Jeremy walks to another trailer that says, "Make-Up," and walks in. "This is the make-up trailer, where we get all the gore and stuff to make this story." He picks up various packets. One has red liquid in it and says "Fake Blood".

The camera pans to the left, into the trailer, and we see a person putting make-up on a girl. Jeremy and the camera go over and watch. Jeremy pats the man doing the make-up on the back.

"This is Richard, our Special Make-Up FX Director. He gives us all the gore and stuff we need to go on the set with." Jeremy says. He moves to see a girl in the chair with blueish make-up. "And this, is Chelsey McCann. Right now, she's getting all zombified for her role as the evil dead woman trying to kill everybody."

"I do it good, too," Chelsey says. Richard puts green splotches on her blue skin.

"This is for the special FX, because Chelsey's not really dead, so e're gonna do some green screen type FX that's make her look decomposing and undead." Richard explains.

"Alright, we'll see you on set in a while, okay?" Jeremy asks to Chelsey, and she nods.

Jeremy and camera exit the trailer.

-

"Alright, now we're gonna take you on a tour of the set!" Jeremy says. They walk towards the greenish hill overlooking the village. He stretched his hands out to put emphasis on this area. "This is where our heroes first arrive in England. It's, um... a bit of an isolated area, that had been cursed by this little girl. And down there is the village," he points to the small houses below, "as you can see."

-

They go to a field between the hills and the village. "This is where the first... uh... battle took place, between the zombies and the Tantei."

:Cut to a scene from _Chain Letter_:

_Yusuke turned in time to see a horde of zombies rushing at them from the western side of the hill, opposite of the village._

_"HOLY SH--!" Kuwabara screamed._

_Kurama brought out his rose whip and slashed the front line, but more rushed in. Kuwabara shot a blast of his spiritual energy at the approaching danger, and knocked out about forty-two. Yusuke shot his Spirit Shotgun attack and wiped out another fifty. There were about a hundred and fifty more left. Hiei stepped forward and shot his ultimate Black Dragon Wave attack. The dragon split into three and knocked out the rest of the zombies._

"We had, a lot of people dress up as the zombies. Mostly demons who could regenerate at will. We had them come in and dress up and come out here and 'fight' the Tantei."

-

"This is the village, or the town... City of the Dead... We, uh, hadn't really given it a name, but this is where Chelsey lived, in the story, and where she died." Jeremy walks around the town. He points to the buildings. "We made the buildings grey because it gave the town a ghost town sort of feel to it. No-one expects to go to a colorful ghost town, and it didn't fit into the story, so we went with the traditional grey, lifeless town."

Nicolai, Mikhail, and Darius are in the distance. "Those are our vampires. They were hired to play the vampires. They did a pretty good job on it, too. However, their roles were kind of... small compared to the other characters. But that's what gives a movie its conflict. It's got main characters and side characters to help balance everything out. It was a really beautiful scene, man."

:Cut to scene from _Chain Letter_:

_"What a pleasant surprise. Who are these potential blood donors, Darius?"_

_"They are rebels, trying to break the curse."_

_"We'll take the females, but you humans must die,"_

_"Who are you?" Yusuke asked._

_The three men snickered. The second one spoke up. "My name is Mikhail Dubrinsky. This is Nicolai DeMarco," He pointed to the first man, "and this is Darius Dubrinsky, my brother," He pointed to the third man. They grinned a fanged smile at the women._

_"Vampires!" Sora exclaimed._

_"I tried to tell you," Kitsune said, "But NO, you wouldn't listen to me."_

_"You were talking in riddles. How were we supposed to know there were vampires ahead of us?" Yusuke said._

_"Shaddup!" Kitsune snapped. _

-

"This is our Red-Blood Fountain," Jeremy pointed to an inactive fountain. "I wanna get an episode on MTV Cribs and have this installed in my home. Watch," He flicked a switch on the side of the fountain. The water poured out red.

Jeremy raised his arms triumphantly. "The most awesome piece in our entire show."

He turned back to the camera. "C'mon, let's move on."

-

They walked down the stairs to the dungeons. "These are the dungeon cells... where the vampires held the girls captive." They moved to the door. "This is the door leading to the labyrinth, however," He opened the door and went OUTside into the sunlight. He leaned against the doorframe casually.

"The labyrinth is another set. Let's go find that."

-

Jeremy moved into a big building. He moved to a corridor lined with green walls. He leaned against the wall. "This is our labyrinth. This is where we shot the different tunnel scenes. We just filmed the actors in here and replaced the green with an image of a labyrinth wall.

"The floor is actually a treadmill, to give the illusion of walking through the catacombs. Because, as you can see, this corridor does not go on forever. But, we can make it seem that way, through technology."

They moved out of the corridor and back into the main building. He pointed to a big wall that didn't extend to the ceiling and sat in the middle of the room. "This is the fork in the corridor. I'll show you the topside."

-

On the upper level catwalk, Jeremy showed down into the set, which looked like a forking part of a maze. "We put a cameraman up here to pan down with a camera and catch the inside of the corridor and how it forked off in the different directions. The inside of the wall is also lined with green-screen, so we could film as if we were in the catacombs."

He looked over his shoulder casually at the camera. "It seemed like a good way to save money."

-

Jeremy and camera are in another chamber. "This was the original burial chamber for Chelsey McCann. The well was submerged here, and we raised it to appear above ground. That's where it's gonna stay for the rest of the story."

-

Jeremy and camera are outside. "You might want to meet the director. Follow me." He takes the camera to the tent Kurama was previously in. Kurama is still there, along with another man who is talking to him. Koenma and Botan are also there, eating cake.

Jeremy pats the mnan on the back, and the man turns around. "'Ey! Jeremy!" The man shakes Jeremy's hand. "Good to see you."

Jeremy points to the man. "This is the director, Kyle Smoleski. This is the man behind Chain Letter's development. Of course, the plot and stuff was set up by Kitsune and me, but this guy planned the location, and helped get the actors out here, and he hired all of the extras."

Kyle turns back to talk to Kurama, and Jeremy and camera walk off.

-

Jeremy looks at the camera. "Alright, that's your bonus chapter! That's a look into the odds and ends of Chain Letter. Stay tuned for Chapter 22, and the surprises that wait in store. Also, look out for more bonus chapters still to come. We'll see you around!" Jeremy waves as the camera pans out and fades.


	22. Birth of a True Curse

**Kitsune-- Hey all! It's Kitsune here!**

**Jeremy-- And Jeremy!**

**Kitsune-- And we have a new surprise! 2 new members of Rabid Chibi Squirrels, Inc.! Well, they're only helpers, they won't really write any fics.**

**Jeremy-- Why not?**

**Kitsune-- Maybe they don't want to! But they'll appear in our stories! Please give a warm welcome to Natalie and Erika, my friends from Connecticut.**

**Erika-- Hi!**

**Natalie-- Yo!**

**Jeremy-- Oh, great! Now I have to deal with three crazy girls!**

**Natalie, Kitsune, and Erika-- We are NOT crazy!**

**Kitsune-- We're _insane_.**

**Erika-- There's a difference!**

**Jeremy-- Can I get someone else on my side? Like another _guy_?**

**Kitsune-- Sure. But that has to wait until the next chapter.**

**Jeremy-- Damn.**

**Natalie-- You're lucky you're in California, otherwise we'd slap you for saying that.**

**Jeremy-- _DAMN!_ -blows raspberries-**

**Natalie-- Why I oughtta...**

**Erika-- -holds Natalie back-**

**Kitsune-- On with the fanfiction! Reviews are appreciated, thanks!**

**Disclaimer-- We don't own it. Damn.**

**PS. Anything in :words: in Kitsune's IM. /words/ is Jeremy's. words is Natalie's. words is Erika's. Got it? And anything in _italics_ is either telekinesis (if in /) or thoughts.**

**Warning-- There if reference to The Ring, yes the cheap and crappy American version, because that's the only one I've seen. And there is OOCness. Alright?**

**Chain Letter**

**Chapter 22: Birth of a True Curse...**

Kitsune sat at her computer, silently typing up a chapter for RCS, Inc's greatest and longest fanfiction, Chain Letter. At the same time, she was IMing Jeremy, Natalie, and Erika, from their parts of the US.

Her screenname was PolloPicante (also known as Spicy Chicken).

:u know what? we gotta think of a new twist for the story.:

That is a good idea. But what? 

/What if Chelsey comes back and kills everybody/

:But isn't that 2 cliche:

/No, it's surprising/

We desperately need reviews. 

:Yep.:

Desperately. 

We heard you. 

Shaddup, sis. You're in the other room. 

:I'm getting the feeling we're being watched...:

/Me too./

Same 

here 

:lol:

/sorry, i farted./

ew... 

nice 1 Jeremy! 

/thank u. thank u./

:u're gross.:

I think Jeremy's idea was good. 

:What idea? Of farting:

roflmfao 

no, of Chelsy coming back. the tantei wouldn't expect that! 

:u got a point therr:

did you just say 'therr'? 

G's up corndogs! 

/what the hell/

:Nat, u're scaring me.:

she shouted it across the hall. Nat, mom n dad'll b POed. 

:she actually said it? roflmfao:

/git up, fox-butt/

:shuddup, elf...-butt:

/Elf-butt/

:yeh:

:D 

:D 

yer funny! 

Jeremy's an elf! 

/I am not an elf!... ok, yeh I am, but what're u 2? Nat, u're a tig--/

Suddenly, the computer shut down, and the lights shut off. The rain pounded against the windows, and thunder crashed in the distance.

"Shit!" Kitsune said. "All my files! (T.T -- facial expression)"

In her anger, she kicked the computer. Not a smart move. She forgot she got steel plating for the monitor and all other outside computer parts because of her evil godparents, whom she recently killed due to their stupidity... Okay, she didn't really consider that **_she_** killed them. **_They_** kinda slipped into **_her_** knife... Anybody could have made **_that_** mistake...

So she jumped out of her chair and jumped around the room, cursing under her breath, and clutching her aching foot. "Damn blackout!"

Finding candles, she lit them and looked around. Her room was almost completely in darkness, but, thanks to her nifty little candles, she could see. Yay!

The telephone rung downstairs and her heart nearly stopped. She carefully slipped out of her room and down the dark halls, all alone...Damn, I don't wanna be alone!

(Kaonashi calls out, "Neither do I, get on with the fic!")

Anyways, the phone was still ringing, so, she rushed over and picked it up. "Takaya residence, Kitsune Takaya speaking..."

There was a soft hiss from the other side.

"Uh, hullo?"

"Ki...su...di...sev...ays..."

"Hello... Hello, you're breaking up!"

"Can you hear me now?"

"Oh, yeah. That's much better, thanks."

"Okay, good. Because you're gonna die in seven days."

"Oh, hi Samara! How're things in the well?"

"They're fine. It's kinda... wet down here, y'know? I gotta find a better place to stay."

"I know... You ever think about going to the Bahama's or something? Y'know, take time away from all the killing people stuff?"

"Yeah, I have thought about it. Maybe I'll go to Tahiti or something. I do gotta take time from the phone calls. My hands are all cramped up. But the suckers who watch my tape are worth killing."

"Hey, that's right! It reminds me! You can't kill me because I haven't watched your tape!"

"You don't have my tape?"

"Nope."

"Oh, damn. I called the wrong number. Do you know who might have my tape?"

"Uh... I think I saw some Katie girl and her friend Becca. That Katie watched the tape."

"Oh, I mixed up Katie and Kitsune... So sorry, I take it back. You WILL NOT die in seven days. Alright?"

"Alright, take care. Merry ChristmaHaunaKwanzika to you!"

"Merry ChristmaHaunaKwanzika!" And Samara hung up. Kitsune did so, too.

"So fun talking to her... How DOES she make those phone calls?" Kitsune walked back upstairs and noticed her computer was on. However, everything else was turned off, and the only thing on the screen was fizz.

"I told you, Samara, I didn't watch you're tape!" she yelled angrily at the computer. She pulled the plug, and began to walk away, but the computer turned back on. There was a soft chuckle from the shadows of the room.

"I'm not Samara..."

Kitsune whirled around and everything went black.

--

Kitsune stood up, and sat down at the computer, which had finally finished rebooting. The lights were still off, and the rain still pounded outside. She smirked evilly, something unlike her.

_"Now,"_ she said, with a voiceover, _"to finish what I've started..."_

And Chelsey McCann began to type...

**Kitsune-- BOO, scary!**

**Jeremy-- That had nothing to do with YYH.**

**Kitsune-- Exactly, it had to do with us _writing_ YYH.**

**Jeremy-- I'm still clueless.**

**Erika-- We know you are.**

**Jeremy-- HEY!**

**Natalie-- You're not supposed to be, though. That's Kitsune's job.**

**Kitsune-- Yeah... HEY!**

**Jeremy-- Alright, that's it for Chain Letter!**

**Kitsune-- We're finished?**

**Jeremy-- Yep! For this fanfic, at least.**

**Kitsune-- But what about the other chapters we planned, and the Candid Camera chapters? What about those!**

**Jeremy-- They can wait until _CHAIN LETTER: REVOLUTION!_**

**Kitsune-- Chain Letter... Revolution?**

**Jeremy-- Yep! Thought of it myself!**

**Kitsune-- Sounds cool. Until next time, homies, PEACE OUT!**

IM Translations:

u -- you

2 -- to, too, two

lol -- laugh out loud

1 -- one

roflmfao -- Rolling On Floor Laughing My Fat Ass Off

n -- and

b -- be

:D -- smiling, grinning

Story To Be Continued In--

_**Chain Letter: Revolution**_


	23. Bonus Chapter: Blooper Reel

**Disclaimer -- We don't own it, and we wish we did.**

**Chain Letter**

**Bonus Chapter!**

**Chapter 23: Blooper Reel!**

**Kitsune and Jeremy sit behind a desk, staring into the camera. They wave.**

**"Hey, I'm Kitsune Takaya," Kitsune says.**

**"And I'm Jeremy Ceres." Jeremy says.**

**"Today's special, bonus chapter, and our last chapter of the fic, just so hapens to be our blooper reel!" Kitsune announces.**

**Jeremy explains, "On the set of Chain Letter, sometimes, things don't go quite as planned. People say the wrong thing, do stupid stuff--"**

**"coughcoughKUWABARAcoughcough"**

**Jeremy chuckles at Kitsune, and continues, "and sometimes props and skits go haywire. This is Chain Letter Behind the Scenes!"**

**"What Goes On When No One Is Looking," Kitsune states.**

**"Take a look," Jeremy says.**

--

Story: Chain Letter

Episode: 1, The Legend

Scene: Kurama's New Car

Take 1

"Shuichi!" Shiori calls from the house. Kurama looks at her. "Yes Mother?"

"Did you finish up on your new car? It looks nice!" his mother compliments. Kurama smiles. "Thank you. It's my baby." he says, patting the hood.

She goes back inside the house and begins cooking. Kurama sits out on his knees, inspecting the car. There is a black blur, a displacement of air and an unexpected splatter of mud.

The mud splats onto Kurama's shiny new car. His face droops in shock and grief. "No, I just finished washing it!" He growls and looks at the snickering Hiei. He takes out his rosewhip and chases the fire demon around the set.

From offstage, the director yells, "Somebody break those two up and let's continue with the scene!"

--

Story: Chain Letter

Episode: 1, The Legend

Scene: JoyRide Suggestion

Take 1

Hiei looks at the car. "What is this thing? Some new torture device Yomi had you build?"

Kurama chuckles. "Nope. My new car. A ningen mode of transportation. I just bought it."

Hiei is silent.

"Hiei?"

"What?"

"You're supposed to grin and tell me to test it out."

"I am?"

"Yes, didn't you read the script?"

Chester from the Fairly Oddparents shouts from offset, "READING'S FER YELLOWBELLIES!"

Kitsune goes and knocks him out, and drags him away to a portal to the Fairly Oddparents set.

"No," Hiei continues, "I didn't read the script, dammit!"

Kyle, the director, and co-member of RCS, Inc, rubs his hand over his face and says, "Cut. Hiei, read the script."

Hiei says, "Hn,"

--

Episode: 1, The Legend

Scene: JoyRide Suggestion

Take 2

Hiei looks at the car. "What is this thing? Some new torture device Yomi had you build?"

Kurama chuckles. "Nope. My new car. A ningen mode of transportation. I just bought it."

Hiei is silent again.

"Hiei, you have to grin!" Kyle the Director calls from his director's seat.

Hiei pouts and crosses his arms. "I don't wanna."

"HIEI!" Kyle shouts.

"FINE! Give me another take!"

"CUT!"

--

Episode: 1, The Legend

Scene: JoyRide Suggestion

Take 3

Hiei looks at the car. "What is this thing? Some new torture device Yomi had you build?"

Kurama chuckles. "Nope. My new car. A ningen mode of transportation. I just bought it."

Kyle is muttering through his teeth, "Smile, Hiei, smile..."

Hiei grins, baring his fangs, but does it scarily, as if he never smiled in his life. His eyes are mean and his smile is awkward. A couple stagehands faint or scream or run away, or a combination of the three. Hiei stops grinning. "What?"

Kurama is passed out on the ground before him.

Kyle the director has to be taken away to the mental house because Hiei's 'smile' fried his brain and turned it into scrambled eggs.

--

**Kitsune smiles, "You see?"**

**Jeremy says, "Wait, there's more!"**

--

Episode: 2, A Hot New Ride Goes Horribly Wrong

Scene: Possessed Hiei

Take 1

They come to a red light. Kurama gently puts his foot on the break…until Hiei slams his foot down on Kurama's, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

They run the light, which leads to a dead end…which ends in a cliff. "You're going to pay, Kurama!" Hiei hisses. "You're going to die, along with all of your little friends!" Hiei's voice takes on that of a little girl's. "Then we can all play together with my other victims!"

The car veers off the road and over the side of the cliff. Kurama screams and Hiei laughs maniacally as the car somersaulted into the inky black darkness.

A crash is heard, followed by a loud cry of pain. Kurama's stunt double limps off the set a couple minutes later. People follow, carrying the Hiei robot on a stretcher, wires and bolts sticking out of it's side. It's voice is mixed between the little girl and Hiei, and it stuck on saying, "You'll pay... You'll pay... You'll pay..." over and over.

Kurama and Hiei sigh from their own respecive chairs. "Glad that wasn't us," Kurama says to Hiei.

Kyle sighes. "Cut..."

--

Episode: 3, Meanings, Riddles, and a Strange E-Mail

Scene: Kurama rushes into office

Take 1

Koenma is seen taking a nap on his desk, snoring.

The scene cuts to the office door, which slams open. Kurama rushes in followed by a sheepish Botan.

Cuts to sidelong view of the desk and the space in front of it. There is an expensive rug on the floor, which Kurama runs on and accidentally slides under Koenma's desk with a wild yell. Koenma still sleeps.

Kyle mutters, "My Gods... Someone get Kurama to the medic so we can do the take again!"

--

Episode: 3, Meanings, Riddles, and a Strange E-Mail

Scene: Kurama rushes into office

Take 2

Koenma is sleeping on his desk.

Cut to office door. Nothing happens.

Koenma puts his head up to reveal he is actually awake (naturally, he was _acting_ -wink wink-). He calls, meekly, "Kurama? Botan?"

Still nothing happens. Koenma jumps off his desk and trudges up to the door, swinging it open to see...

"WHAT IN THE REIKAI? Kurama, Botan! That is enough of that! Get back to the scene!" he shouts at the two playing poker on the other side of the door. (what did you think they were doing? Sickos...)

--

Episode: 3, Meanings, Riddles, and a Strange E-Mail

Scene: Behind the Scenes

Yusuke sits in his actor's chair with the word YUSUKE on the back, reading over his script. Kuwabara sits next to him in his chair with KUWABARA on the back. He is looking on his own script.

"I don't even appear in this scene," Kuwabara says to his fellow actor.

Yusuke grumbles in anger. "I don't either, but look at the stupid thing they want me to write to Kurama!" Kuwabara leans over and inspects the script, which has all names on the side called YUSUKE underlined in orange Sharpy Marker. Yusuke recites, "'There are 8 fish in the sea, how many drown?' I'm not that stupid!"

"Then what's the answer?" Kuwabara says.

"None, fish can't drown, stupid!"

"Don't call me stupid, Urameshi! I still have your magazines and I ain't givin' 'em up until I beat you in a fight!" Kuwabara smirks and pulls out a couple issues of PlayBoy magazine. On the cover in big, bold letters, in black marker, is the word HIEI.

"Kuwabara, those aren't mine," Yusuke points out, holding back chuckles.

"Of course they are Urameshi! It says it right here, H. I. E. I... Hey, Yusuke, I thought your name had six letters..."

Yusuke cannot hold it back anymore and starts rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off. Kuwabara is clueless (as usual).

"What?" he asks, looking at the magazine in his hand. Immediately after, Hiei storms over to them, looking very pissed, and swipes the magazines out of Kuwabara's hand, then storms back to where he came from. (which is the opposite direction of where he was originally going... Nevermind...)

Yusuke is still laughing.

--

**Jeremy chuckles, "Kuwabara was such a nincompoop..."**

**Kitsune recites, "Ode to Kuwabara, You're brain's smaller than a pea,"**

**Jeremy chuckles.**

**"And your attention span is less than a goldfish's," she continues.**

**Jeremy laughs.**

--

Episode: 4, The Fearsome Foursome

Scene: Yusike's answering machine

Take 1

Yusuke turns away from the computer to see what's going on with his answering machine.

Soft beep is heard.

This is followed by a recorded message, "Urameshi residence, please hold."

"That's not the message..." Yusuke mutters.

--

**The next few takes are of the different message outtakes.**

--

Take 2

"Your eyes were covered in sunglasses when they first met mine..."

"KITSUNE! KAONASHI!" Kyle screams at the two, who have joined Kurama and Botan, playing blackjack.

The hanyou and the spirit look up in fear, look at each other, sheepishly, then look at the ferrygirl and fox demon. They turn back to where they'd heard the director's voice and scream, simultaneously, "IT WASN'T US!"

--

Take 23

"What would you doooooo for a Klondike bar?"

Kyle slaps his hand to his face. "Let's try it again, people."

--

Take 74

Sahara's voice comes through, roboticly, "Hello. You have reached moviephone. If you have selected the movie you want to watch, please, stay on the line."

Somewhere offset, Sahara whistles innocently, then is heard screaming, running away, flailing her arms.

Kitsune shakes her head. "And I thought _I_ was random..."

--

Episode: 4, The Fearsome Foursome

Scene: The Evil Video Tape

Take 1

The gang crowds around to see the screen. It shows the four corners and runs smoothly, showing the girl apearing, going offscreen, appearing in another screen, going offscreen again, and so on and so forth. Chelsey McCann finally 'kills' her father, and turns to the video camera. All goes black.

Finally, there is a fine point of color in the center of the screen, growing larger until a sunny, happy meadow is revealed. Everybody else in confused. "Huh?"

A little elf (seemingly made out of clay) skips on, singing and dancing. It goes through the meadow, dancing along with the little forest animals, until the lights go off in there, casting everything in a dim gray. The music stops and so does everything else. The 'Littlest Elf' freezes, his/her/it's eyes looking around (still with that gay smile on it's face.)

The TV screen suddenly goes blank again, shutting off.

Hiei is standing by the wall, holding the plug, which we find is out of the outlet. Yusuke and Kuwabara bow at his feet, saying, "Hail Hiei, Destroyer of The Littlest Elf!"

Koenma and Kurama walk offscreen, laughing and shaking their heads.

--

Episode: 4, The Fearsome Foursome

Scene: Introductions

Take 1

Shot of Kitsune, turning to almost a 3/4 look as if looking to Yusuke. "I'm Kitsu--deblehblah..." Kitsune fumbles over the word and ends up making 'bleh' noises with her tongue. The others laugh lightly.

"Can't even pronounce your own name," Kaonashi says.

Kitsune then laughs. "Said it so many times, I'm LOSING MY MIND!"

--

Take 2

Kaonashi steps forward. "I'm... hungry..." He smiles and shrinks back to where he was supposed to be.

Kitsune laughs, "I'm Kitsune. Nice to meet ya, Hungry!"

--

Take 3

"I'm Sahara, I'm 1/2 dark angel and 1/2 vampire. I'm 316 years ol--" Sahara stops short as Kaonashi gives a small burp, then chuckles, closing her eyes. Out of nowhere, Sora belches. Sahara and Kitsune laugh.

"'S'cuse me..."

--

Take 4

"I'm Sahara, I'm 1/2 dark angel and 1/2 vampire. I'm 316 years old and I..." Sahara starts, but cannot finish. She sniffs the air and turns around, disgusted. "Who farted!"

Kitsune sniffs and covers her nose. "That's disgusting!"

Kaonashi faints. Sora goes to puke. Yusuke and Kurama scoot away from Kuwabara, who is whistling, and Hiei is already wearing a gas mask (which looks oddly familiar to something that Noodle wore, from Gorillaz. Gorillaz fans, you know the pic.)

--

Episode: 4, The Fearsome Foursome

Scene: To England

Take 1

"So, where are we going?" Kuwabara asks.

"To England. That's where McCann lived," Sora replies. They step through the portal and come to a beach. They look around, puzzled.

"This doesn't look like England to me," Yusuke says.

"Damn portals never work anymore."

--

**Kitsune sits, clapping her hands, "More, more!"**

**"There are other instances in the show, such as unwanted randomness, more burping, screwed up lines, wacky faces, and such. Check it out." Jeremy says, and presses a button on a remote control.**

--

Kitsune walks through the tunnels with Sahara and Sora lagging behind (chapter 8). The scene cuts to what the two are doing (from behind them).

Sahara burps. Sora burps. They laugh, and continue on as such. Kitsune stops, turns around to show she is actually laughing, and says, "What the Hell are you two doing?" Sora and Sahara burp simultaneously, and laugh.

--

Kaonashi sits on top of the well, writing lyrics to a song (behind the scenes), he suddenly belches. Then he continues on writing.

--

Shot of Yusuke watching the Goddesses and Nasuada fight. He yawns, causing Kuwabara to yawn, causing Hiei and Kurama to yawn.

--

Behind the Scenes shot.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei are in a hallway. Kurama is leaning back on the wall, Hiei is standing in the middle of a hallway, Yusuke stands next to two blue doors, and Kuwabara stands on the other side of the hallway, opposite Yusuke.

Kitsune's voice is heard from off screen. "What are you guys standing in a circle beatboxing."

Yusuke starts beatboxing, and when he finishes, Kuwabara says, "What the Hell was that? Farting?

"Sh, you can't hang with that?" Yusuke says, and looks at Kuwabara, who starts a fast paced beatbox. He finishes with what sounds like a little spit. He laughes, looking at his hand. "I spit on my hand."

Everyone else laughs.

"That ain't enough, Kuwa, you ain't got no 'Oomph' to it," Yusuke replies. Kuwabara does another fast beatbox, with Yusuke adding a little part. Everyone laughs again.

"Yours sound like some kind of squeaker fart!" Kitsune exclaims.

--

Behind the Scenes shot of Kitsune and Sora playing ping-pong on rollerskates. Sora snaps the ball, which flies behind Kitsune, bouncing along the ground. The camera follows her as she goes to retrieve it, but it is hard with rollerskates, and she keeps missing the ball. Sora is laughing at her failed attempts in the background. (PS, Kids, don't try this at home, it's painful.)

Kurama is heard offscreen, "This doesn't look like a good idea, guys."

Kaonashi adds, "Yeah, I can see someone getting hurt in this." Kitsune has finally gotten the ball and is skating back to the ping-pong table.

--

**"This is what we do in our spare time on the set!" Kitsune exclaims, pressing the controller.**

--

The entire gang sits in a room. Kitsune does a cartwheel. Yusuke goes and does a cartwheel, then Kitsune does another and lands on her ass. She crawls over and sits by Sahara.

--

Sahara speaks to the camera, holding a bottle of water, "When you have a bad day, y'know what's a good remedy?" She promptly throws the bottle at a wall, hard. Sora screams in the background.

--

Shot of Kaonashi doing push-ups. Kitsune comes and sits on his back. He falls on his stomach with a 'bleh'. Kitsune grins.

Sahara and Sora run over, screaming, "DOG PILE!" Then jump on the two.

--

Shot of Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama sitting on two couches using Apple laptops. Heavy metal music plays softly from Yusuke's laptop and he is acting like he is playing guitar.

Someone chuckles. We find out it is Kaonashi, and he says, "Apple. Used by the Reikai Tantei."

Kurama laughes.

--

Shot of Kitsune on a couch in a black tanktop and pants, listening to an Ipod. Kuwabara is fanning her from behind the couch with a towel. Kitsune looks beat, with her tongue hanging out on the side of her mouth.

--

Shot of Sora and Sahara, playing Tony Hawk on PS2.

--

Sahara and Kitsune are on a dock by a lake, dragging Sora by the arms. They count down from 3 and swing her and throw her into the water, with a wild yell from Sora. She splashes in, resurfaces, and grins at the camera.

Yusuke and Kuwabara rush in and do cannonballs in the water.

--

Chelsey McCann sits reading a book (her skin isn't really blue, but a light tan.) in a lounge chair. She spots the camera and hides her face in the book, saying, "Go away... Please?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara come over and dump cold water on her. She screams in surprise, and gets up and chases them. They run away laughing.

--

**Jeremy sighes. "Sorry, that's all, but we hope you enjoyed it all."**

**"We realize we're not good at making bloopers," Kitsune says, sadly. "But, if you review, it'll give us another reason to continue on to Chain Letter: Revolution! Thanks to all who supposed us through this, including: _Kato Shingetsu, KaboomingKitsune, bookworm0492, FoxSoul, WingedWolf, Pyree, Psycho Anime Luver, Black Shadowed Rose Yami Fan, BlackRoseVixen05, KaraKurama, yomiko, _and, anyone else I forgot to mention, we thank you all as well. The reason we might not have included you in the list was either because you reviewed after this chapter was posted, or we forgot to include you. Sh-- happens, man." Kitsune says, shrugging.**

**Both wabe, saying, "Peace out!"**

**Kitsune screams, "CHICKENS!"**


End file.
